


I Hear You Even When You Don't Speak

by Niecy8



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feral Behavior, Fox Stiles Stilinski, Full Shift Werewolves, Good Peter Hale, Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski, Language, M/M, Mute Stiles Stilinski, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Scenting, Sexual Content, Werewolf Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 46,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niecy8/pseuds/Niecy8
Summary: Once he reached a clearing, he eyeballed the animal. He didn't dare put it down since he assumed it would go running. Yes, he could easily catch the prey but he was not in the mood for hide and seek at the moment.Upon closer inspection, he noted not only did the animal possess bigger ears than a body it's size could handle but also a long bushy tail. The fur was matted down and now he also noticed some kind of injury on his right hind leg. The animal had definitely seen better days.It was injured and scared. Peter wondered how it ended up here alone in the preserve. Clearly, this animal was lost or even running from something.The thing now mewled and it dawned on Peter what he was holding in his mandible. It was a fennec fox and not only that, he now realized it was a he, and an omega. No wonder, why his alpha was drawn to seeking out the cub in hiding. Instinctively, his alpha had smelled distress and omega pheromones.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 532
Kudos: 1626





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steelcode](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steelcode/gifts).



> So my next fuc was supposed to be another fun, lighthearted one but then I was asked to do a prompt and couldn't help myself LOL. You all can blame Stteelcode for this:
> 
> Well my suggestion/prompt was a Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski. Full Shift Werewolves Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics.
> 
> What if Peter and the Hale family saved Stiles who was escaping onto their lands from the the Argents (human) and their main fighting wolf Theo. Where as they care for him, he learns what a true wolf is supposed to be like.
> 
> I hope everyone likes this since it's been a while I've written drama and have never written shifter Stiles. And Steelcode, I also hope this is close to what you have envisioned.

Peter is not sure how he ended up being the one to patrol the preserve for the second night in a row. He was sure it was Derek's turn to roam and check out for any trespassers this time, but yet the snot got out of it. Come to think of it. Peter is fairly positive that this the third time this week he has been on patrol duty.

It was definitely time to have a chat with Talia about her children shirking their responsibilities. 

His front paws sunk into the dirt leaving a visible trail the more he walked into the foliage. If he had a sense that he was not alone, then he would have been more careful covering his tracks but at this juncture, his enhanced wolf senses were only picking up insects and some rabbits. There was no one else out here. 

The sun had set a couple of hours ago so he used his alpha crimson eyes to see in the darkness. So far, nothing had been out of place and he hadn't smelled any foreign scents. It had been a while since they have had to worry about any invaders but the Hales were always on the offensive anyway.

There were still plenty of hunters around. For the most the part, they left the Hales alone but in Peter's book, he would only trust them as far as he could throw them. They claim they will only rid of the supernatural beings who hurt others but who’s to say they wouldn't just make something up. If the supernatural being is dead, there is no way to ask them if they harmed or maimed an individual.

His midnight coat of fur blended in with the nightfall as he continued his confident gait near the perimeter. One part of their property line was adjacent to a road that didn’t usually carry much traffic but Peter still tended to skirt that part while in his wolf form. He preferred not to cast attention to himself just in case so he made quick work of that area before heading crosswise towards a stream that ran straight through the acreage they owned.

On a spring day, it is lovely to spend time near the water. They would lay out blankets covered with picnic baskets overflowing with food while the kids frolic in the water. It is nice family time and Peter is looking forward to that time of year again when they can do that. His immediate family can be annoying but they are also pack. And his wolf does need pack. 

Now, there is a slight chill to the air as winter begins its approach. Peter does run hot due to being a werewolf but he still senses the bitterness of the cold if the temperatures dip below freezing. He rather prefers the fall months - not too hot and not too cold.

Hearing the ambient noise of the water, Peter slowed down and quirked his pointed ears. Sometimes the trickling can cause him to lose focus on other sounds.

Deciding to take a quick drink, he trounced down to the edge of the lake bed. He bent his snout into the stream and slurped up some cool water droplets onto his prickly tongue. It was more efficient to drink in human form but Peter was not shifting back now. Nope, he was patrolling and wanted to continue to enjoy the freedom of being non bipedal at the moment.

After a few more laps of the refreshing liquid, Peter turned away from the water and decided he would run a little and then head back to the house. 

He climbed back up the embankment and almost missed the blur that darted in his peripheral vision. It was quick and small. Surely, if Peter wasn't in wolf form, he would have not have seen the shape.

Tilting his head in attempt to hear anything from the wild creature, Peter trotted towards an overgrown bush. At first, he thought it was another rabbit but he was positive, whatever he saw did not hop. No, he was certain it ran. It was possibly a squirrel but he didn't usually encounter them this time of night.

As he approached the leafy bush, his ears picked up the softest growl he has ever heard. The noise was trying to be menacing but it failed due to the volume. If Peter wasn't curious, he probably would have laughed at the pathetic growl. 

Definitely not squirrel then. 

Peter crouched down on his front legs. He could smell distress and panic which his wolf and alpha did not like. He stuck his head inside of the bush to gather a better look. There was another soft snarl and then a swat to his nose that caused him to flinch. 

The little shit got a good swipe in but Peter was bigger and stronger so he realized he had the ultimate advantage. 

Now the alpha wolf growled to try to get the small creature to submit. The animal snarled once more and then a noise that sounded like a soft purr began to emanate from it the more Peter growled at it. He felt a little bad but the thing was scared and that was the easiest way to get to it. 

Deciding not to wait any longer, Peter immediately got his sharp incisors into the scruff of its neck and pulled it out from the underbrush.

The beige colored animal swung its short legs wildly while it growled a little more loudly but it did nothing towards Peter's superior strength. He trotted away from some of the thick foliage to find some moonlight.

He was more curious as to what was dangling from his mouth now. The thing was small and he could tell it had oversized ears. It was feisty but not all together strong. Its scent soured more with fear as Peter continued to clutch it. Once more, the alpha in him stung knowing he was responsible for its current mood but in the long run, it had a better chance with Peter than with any other large animal it may encounter out here.

Once he reached a clearing, he eyeballed the animal. He didn't dare put it down since he assumed it would go running. Yes, he could easily catch the prey but he was not in the mood for hide and seek at the moment. 

Upon closer inspection, he noted not only did the animal possess bigger ears than a body it's size could handle but also a long bushy tail. The fur was matted down and now he also noticed some kind of injury on his right hind leg. The animal had definitely seen better days. 

It was injured and scared. Peter wondered how it ended up here alone in the preserve. Clearly, this animal was lost or even running from something. 

The thing now mewled and it dawned on Peter what he was holding in his mandible. It was a fennec fox and not only that, he now realized it was a he, and an omega. No wonder, why his alpha was drawn to seeking out the cub in hiding. Instinctively, his alpha had smelled distress and omega pheromones. 

The big eared fox had gone limp by the time Peter reached back to the house. It had wiggled and it attempted to make more threatening noises but the snarls didn't amount to much. He must have realized after a bit; his attempts were futile and gave up. Or he was just overly exhausted.

Trotting up the steps to the back door, Peter nudged the door open with his front paws. It wasn't easy to get the door open with a sleeping fox in his mouth but he managed with enough force.

He knew one of the first things he wanted to accomplish was to check for more injuries and then give the kit a bath. Ingrained between the fear and panic, was the overwhelming stench of sweat, dirt, and even dried blood.

Unfortunately, in order to do either one of those things, meant releasing the omega. Well, at least he couldn't hide under another bush. 

He opted to go to the family area first since he remembered there being a throw on the back of the couch. He certainly didn’t want to traumatize the boy with a naked alpha so his hope was, he could shift quickly and wrap the blanket around his torso before the omega ran away to hide. 

His jaws released the kit as he immediately changed back to human form. Over the years, Peter had mastered the changing. When he was younger, the process was a bit slower but now that he was older and, in his thirties, shifting was painless and relatively quick.

And as he suspected, once he dropped the fox from his clutches, and reached for the throw, the animal scampered off. He didn't go far however. Nope, he made a beeline for under the sofa. He managed to squish himself between the bottom of the cushions and the hardwood floor. He positioned himself to make it extremely difficult for anyone to drag him out of his hiding place. 

Great!

Peter tied the blanket around his waist and sighed as he thought of the best way to coax the cub out. He could just alpha growl again or perhaps convince him with some food.

That sounded like the best option. Surely, the fox would be hungry and thirsty. There was no telling how long he had been on the run. He quickly made his way to the kitchen, keeping his ears open in case the fox decided to change hiding places is his absence.

Grabbing a bowl from the cabinet, he poured some water in it. Food choice was a little more difficult, he decided on some crushed crackers and diced melons that were in the fridge. He placed the fruit in another bowl and then walked back to the family area carrying his bounty. 

He was grateful the other Hale members were not here at the present. He didn't want to overwhelm the boy and they for sure would do that. Peter can't even recollect what they were going to be doing this evening. All he knew was, they weren't at home.

Placing the bowls down on the floor, Peter crouched beside the ceramics as he peeked under the sofa. He saw two yellow hued eyes staring back at him accompanied with some teeth showing. If the fox wasn't so growly and grungy in appearance, it would be freaking adorable.

"Are you hungry?" He grabbed the bowl and dragged into the kit's line of sight. His eyes still remained focus on Peter. "I know you must be scared but I promise I am not going to hurt you."

The fox shifted his back legs but otherwise it didn't move. Peter could still smell the anxiety wafting from the boy. He didn't necessarily want to force him out since he wanted him to trust Peter but he would if it was the only way.

Putting some of the crackers on his right palm, he reached under the fabric towards the kit. He noted the boy's nose twitching in interest but he didn't venture any closer to Peter's hand.

He shuffled himself more on the floor to get his hand closer. Peter could almost feel the breaths coming from the kit's nose as he breathed. Finally, he felt the tongue dart across his palm as the omega licked up the crumbs. As he got to the end, there was nip on his index finger that caused Peter curse under his breath. He had sharp teeth but they barely had broken his skin. 

"Okay, you want more? Then can you come out?" He held up the bowl of fruit. "Do you want some melon?"

The head tilted to right side almost contemplating if he wanted to leave the sanctuary of his hiding space. 

"Come on little kit." Peter plucked a piece of melon out and placed it on the floor a few inches away from the boy's mouth. Once more the nose twitched in interest. The aroma won over the fear since he inched forward slightly to eat it. 

Peter then placed another slice a few inches from that spot. The fox scooted to gulp that one down. Since this plan seemed to be working. Peter continued to place the melons several inches apart until he reached the spot beside him. 

He thought when the animal mostly appeared from under the sofa, he might run back in so he made no sudden moves as he watched. The kit surprisingly skulked towards the bowl of water instead and began licking in earnest.

The boy drank for a few minutes, evidently somewhat dehydrated from his journey. 

Peter now could see the fox better with the artificial light glowing from ceiling. Not only did he have the injury to his right back leg, but there some areas around his neck that had been rubbed raw - places devoid of his beige fur. Someone definitely had had this beautiful creature chained up. No wonder he ran.

He really wanted to tend to his injuries and clean up any wounds and matted fur but he was fairly positive the cub would not enjoy a bath at the moment. Perhaps, he could use some sanitizing wipes or a wash cloth. He would just have to be extra careful around any cuts he comes across. 

During his musing, the fennec fox stopped drinking and purred a little in contentment. Good, Peter thought, hopefully, he can stay on the boy's good side. "I would like to clean you up some. Can I pick you up?" 

He seemed to understand what Peter was asking as his big ears swiveled as he spoke. Fuck, those ears were adorable. "There's a bathroom located in my room. We can go there and wash you up a little. You are filthy."

The head cocked in almost indignation and he made no move towards Peter so he reached out carefully to test the waters. The fox flinched and jumped back slightly but didn't sprint away. "I won't hurt you."

With his palms up in a placating gesture, Peter asked once more, "will you come with me to clean up?"

This time the small legs crawled towards his outstretched hands. Peter scooped him up gingerly in order not to jostle any underlying injuries he may not know about. 

He could hear the rabbit fast heartbeat but the smell of anxiety was slowly dissipating. 

Perhaps the fox would trust a wolf....


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you guys, I can't believe how much love this fic has gotten. Thanks so much.

Wiping down a somewhat feral fox was not the most pleasant experience. Luckily with Peter’s enhanced healing abilities, he did not get too injured. The claws from the kit got a few good scratches in and one fairly deep gash that began to suture itself up in about fifteen minutes. 

And to top it off, the animal constantly growled and snarled. It did not like being cleaned or perhaps, it just didn’t want to be touched. 

The beige colored fur looked noticeably better but his overall appearance was nothing to write home about. The boy still desperately needed a deep cleansing but Peter called it good enough for the evening. He was tired and cub been though enough. 

Still clutching the kit in his arms, Peter went to his closet and pulled out a couple of pillows from the shelf and tossed them in the corner of the bedroom. He then walked towards his dresser to grab a couple of blankets from the bottom drawer when then the cottony fabrics joined the pillows. 

He tried to arrange the items to look like a comfy nest. Hopefully, the kit would sleep and enjoy the softness Peter provided for him (and honestly, the alpha in him would preen a well). He gently placed the boy on top one of the pillows and eyeballed the door to ensure it was locked.

He certainly didn’t want any family members barging into his room later scaring the fox.

Peter peeled off the throw blanket from downstairs and grabbed his sleep pants. His eyes glanced towards the kit who was circling the blanket nest like a cat does before setting down. Peter couldn’t tell if he was unsure or just curious.

Climbing into bed, the alpha decided to read for a bit to settle down from the eventful evening. And he was hoping the omega would fall asleep before him because otherwise, it maybe a long evening. He wasn’t sure if he could slumber if the boy didn’t settle down first. 

Leaning his head on the headboard, he kept one ear listening to what the fox was up to. He heard some minor scratching on a pillow and what sounded like kneading on a blanket. Perhaps he would settle and relax after all. 

With his eyes glued to the book, Peter wasn’t really concentrating on the page in front of him. Nope, he was very much invested as to what his new roommate was doing. He didn’t want to outright stare but he was curious to see what he was doing. 

The omega’s scent had definitely smelled calmer since the wipe down but his heartbeat still had a rapid staccato to it. He was not panicking but he was not totally relaxed either – strongly hesitant and unsure seemed more appropriate when pegging his odor. 

Since he could no longer tamp down the interest, he gave in and landed his eyes on the animal, He was not settling after all but still looking at the makeshift nest quizzically. Peter was about to say something when the fox sneezed.

It was a high-pitched sneeze than came suddenly and appeared to startle the kit since he jumped in the air about three feet. Peter had to stifle his laugh. He didn’t want to insult the boy or cause him to mistrust Peter but it was hysterical.

“I thought you would be comfortable on a blanket but you can sleep on the hard floor if you prefer.”

The statement caused the kit to look at Peter and then back at the blanket bed. It then slunk over to the side of Peter’s bed and stood up on his back legs. With his front legs leaning on the bedframe, the kit trued to jump up by bouncing. Either due to the height or his leg injury, he couldn’t quite make the leap. 

Peter quirked his brow, “listen, you’re still a little mangy looking. Not sure how I feel about you sleeping in my bed at the moment.”

Then the little shit began to whimper as he sprung up on his hind legs, still not managing to make it to his goal. 

Peter sighed audibly. Fuck! “Fine, you can sleep in my bed tonight since you had a rough night.”

He reached down and picked up the cub to plop him on the mattress. He was kitten like once more as he kneaded a space near Peter. Once the alpha believed he was done making bread, he nuzzled his nose under the top part of the duvet. 

“You want to be under the blanket?” 

Peter lifted the covering up slightly to allow the fox in. He went in part way, then turned around before laying down. His bushy tail and backside were under the covers while his top half laid close to the pillow beside Peter.

He kept one eye open focused on Peter as he shut the other eye -once more the unsureness peaking through the omega’s underlying scent.

Taking a chance, Peter reached other and toyed with the oversized left ear. He petted it down and then it immediately sprung back upwards.

Fuck, those large ears may just be the death of him.

His fingers played with them a few more times and he couldn’t help but chuckle every time they boinged back upright. 

Eventually, the boy closed his other eye, seemingly not minding the attention to his ears. Smelling contentment, Peter was then able to relax himself and drift off to a slumber as well. 

The alpha slept somewhat fitfully. He was highly aware of the small creature lying beside him in bed all night. He was partly worried; the kit might wake in a panic, scratch him to hell, or just scurry to hide or try to make an escape (not that he could unlock a door in this state). 

However, each time he checked on the resting form, the omega remained asleep. He didn’t believe it was because the kid felt safe, nope, it was probably more of just pure exhaustion. 

If he had been on the run or just plain lost for some time (no doubt by the way he looked), he was surely beyond tired and this was the most comfortable spot he has probably slept in for a while. 

Peering an eye at the fox before getting out bed, he noted the small animal no longer had his long tail wrapped around him. Now, his sleeping form was stretched out. He almost appeared bigger with his back legs in a non-curling position. 

Peter is not going to lie. The fennec fox is adorable as hell.

Reaching for the ceiling with his arms, the older man slid out of bed quietly as to not wake the animal. He padded to the en suite to take his morning leak and throw some water on his face. 

Upon returning to the bedroom, he heard an audible thump on the floor and saw the kit managed to get himself off the bed. He was currently standing at the bedroom door with his head cocked towards it. Before Peter could figure out what it may want, he began scratching at the wood with his sharp claws with some whimpers intermingled in.

And then Peter finally caught on, “oh, you need to go to the bathroom. You know it would be much easier if you just shifted back to your human form and use the toilet.” 

The clawing sound stopped and the cub glanced at Peter. If he didn’t know better, he would have been convinced the kid rolled his eyes at him. He wondered if he was this much of a brat in human form.

“Fine, let me get some shoes on and I’ll take you outside.” 

Peter paused as he opened the backdoor. Their backyard backed up to the densely covered preserve. He wasn’t sure if the fox would run and if he did, he would have lots of hiding places. He could potentially be difficult to find in the underbrush. But he also smelled not too scared or panicky today so perhaps he would just do his business and not scamper off.

“You shouldn’t have to go too far to do your business,” the large left ear swiveled as Peter spoke. “I’ll stand on the steps to give you some privacy.” 

The omega carefully crept down the few steps that went towards the grassy area. He seemingly inspected each stair as his nose twitched in interest. It took him a few minutes to descend but once he did, he bounced up slightly when his paws hit the grass. 

Peter chuckled. “Okay, remember don’t go too far. I don’t feel like chasing after you.” 

He halfway turned in an attempt to give the boy some privacy but he also wanted to keep an eye on him as well to ensure he knew where he was. 

“Who are you talking to?” The female voice startled him and he was irritated that his wolf didn’t pick up on the intruder. 

“No one Cora.” Peter fibbed as he nonchalantly gazed at the fox who found a rather round, leafy bush on the right side of the yard. 

She huffed and crossed her arms. “Liar.” 

He also crossed his arms in his annoyance and puffed out his chest, not that it would do any good. He knew he would not be able to keep the fox hidden and would have to tell his family. He was just wanting to ease the boy into things. He was still skittish and Peter didn’t want to add a fawning Cora and Talia into the mix. 

Peter noted from the corner of his eye that the omega went to the back side of the greenery to retain some privacy.

“Fine,” he huffed. “Promise me you’ll remain calm.”

The brown eyed girl rolled her eyes dramatically in typical teenager fashion. And she was teenager and dramatic through and through. Unlike, her older brother, Derek who is calmer and rolls with the punches; Cora is loud, stubborn, questions everything and not easily intimidated by her uncle. She will constantly pester Peter until he gives her something so…

“When I was patrolling last night, I found a fennec fox. A very scared fox. And one who happens to be an omega. I brought him back here.”

Cora cocked her head to the left and pointed over Peter’s shoulder. “That one?”

Peter swiveled slightly and noted the small beige animal standing partly between the bush that was now a litter box and the steps that Peter had remained on. The boy appeared timid with another person present.

“Yes, that one.” She gasped in sheer excitement and placed her right hand over her mouth. “No sudden moves.”

She shook her head as she removed her hand. “Of course not, but that has to got the be the cutest thing I’ve have ever seen. He’s so small that he’s as big as a house cat.”

Peter agreed. The fox was tiny. Some was probably due to neglect but overall, the species was small. 

Crouching down, Peter held out his hands. “Come here. This is Cora, my niece. She is harmless. Well, except if you fight her for the last chocolate chip cookie, she’ll won’t be very nice.” 

“Hey!” She voiced out as Peter felt a swift kick to his left arm.

The fox still appeared leery but he did his usual nose twitch and tilt of his head, perhaps scenting the new wolf. Peter smelled some sourness but for the most part it was outweighed but the cinnamon scent that the omega carried that Peter began to notice this morning. 

He carefully skulked over to Peter and allowed him to pick the boy up. He immediately tried to bury the front part of his face under Peter’s right arm. The alpha guessed maybe the boy thought the whole, I don’t see you, you don’t see me. However, the task of hiding was proving somewhat difficult, since his large ears weren’t cooperating. He couldn’t flatten them under his arm so they stuck out. 

“Shit, those ears are adorable.”

“They are but as you can see, he’s still a little scared so we have to be careful right now.” Peter reached up and began to softly pet the fur coat which elicited a few low murmuring purrs. 

Cora stood wide eyed. “Does mom know?” Peter shook his head. “Mom….” She immediately called out.

“Seriously? You couldn’t wait until at least I had my coffee?” 

She smirked. “Not after the cookie comment, nope!” 

She was definitely his niece – an asshole in the making!

Peter managed to get in the house, get his coffee and gather some food for himself and the fox before his sister made an appearance.

He was sipping on his second mug of the caffeinated beverage at the kitchen table as the omega nibbled on his big left toe when Talia finally strolled in. She was ready for the day – completely dressed and her hair mad up in a tight bun. She was never one for just lounging around in pajamas all day. 

Talia’s alpha can be a formable presence even for the most alpha of alphas but today despite looking impeccable, her demeanor was not harsh but yet showed concern. The omega must have sensed the other alpha was not stern or dominating at the moment since he continued to gnaw on Peter’s toes. Or, he assumed he was hidden enough under the table in hopes he wouldn’t be noticed. 

“An omega fennec fox, huh?” She asked infused with the characteristic high arched right brow known as Hale brow. 

“Yes, he is somewhat scrawny and timid.” 

He eyes flickered to where the small animal was hidden between a table leg and Peter’s chair. “Have you tried to get him to shift back?”

Peter took another sip of his coffee before placing the mug down on the table. He hadn’t tried really hard to do so and he was fairly positive it wasn’t really place to force the omega to do so. 

“I encouraged it once. I don’t think he’s ready to be human right now. He’s body is scattered with some old and new injuries. He has some bald spots. The poor thing has been put through the wringer.”

His sister’s face turned into concern. “I wonder who would do a such thing.”

“I have some ideas.”

She crossed her arms and sighed. “I suppose despite many hunters saying they do good; they are still some bad apples out there.”

And that was Peter’s line of thinking. In his opinion, too many hunters are evil people and want to do bad things to supernatural creatures. There are some who want to keep then as pets, and others who just plain love to torture them. He was afraid to learn exactly of his little friend’s circumstance.

The tiny nibbles paused and the fox peeked up a little to catch a glimpse of Talia.

“This is Talia, my sister. She’s also an alpha. Even though we are both alphas since she is older, she is in charge. “He didn’t appreciate that he always had to agree to her stance on things but at least she would hear him out and many times, gave him the reins. If wasn’t perfect but they made it work. “She won’t hurt you either. I promise.”

Her mouth went to a smile. “Hello little one. Yes, I promise I won’t hurt you but we will need to make sure you are okay.” Her eyes then focused back onto Peter’s. “I’ll call Deaton to see if he can come make a house call.” She brought her index finger up to her chin and tapped the skin for a moment. “I should also ask him if anyone has mentioned losing an omega fox.”

“As long as he’s discreet about it.” He didn’t want the little one ending up in the wrong hands again. It was possible he came from an abused family but his money was on hunters.

She gripped his shoulder, “Deaton knows how to be discreet. Will have him check the boy out and then the next step should be to get him back to human form. At that point, he can tell us what happened and we can act accordingly.” 

Peter knew she was right. They should try to get him shifted back but he also didn’t want to traumatize the boy anymore than need be. He evidently was not ready or comfortable doing so yet. Or perhaps, he forgot how. It was hard to tell exactly how long he had been in fox form. 

“I’ll go call him now.”

As soon as Talia walked out of the kitchen, the little fox pawed at Peter’s lower legs indicating he wanted to be picked up. 

Fuck, it hadn’t even been 24 hours yet and the omega had the alpha in Peter already wrapped around his finger. “Okay, yes kit, Come here.”

Once Peter lifted him up, the fox immediately nuzzled into Peter’s neck. His wet nose tickled his collar bone as a large ear fluttered against his cheek but Peter couldn’t help but smile. This was a good sign. 

The omega seemed to be instinctively seeking out the alpha pheromones. If the boy remained calm with scenting, he would trust Peter more, and with that trust, he would then feel more comfortable becoming human in front of him. 

And considering how adorable he was aa a fox; Peter was damn curious to see how adorable he was as a human.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the continued support - you guys rock.

Deaton showed up at the house a couple of hours after Talia summoned him. He brought a black medical back and came dressed in a light blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows that was accompanied by a pair of bark denim jeans He didn’t look much like a doctor but he had tended to the Hales medical needs for many years now and they trusted him. 

Peter made sure the fennec fox was in his bedroom for the initial exam. He assumed the omega would want some privacy and so far, he seemed somewhat comfortable in Peter’s room. 

Putting the kit on the mattress, Peter spoke to him in a soothing voice. “Dr. Deaton has arrived. He’s going to come check you out for any injuries I might have missed. He’s a nice beta man and has been our doctor for a very long time. I know you might be scared with a stranger looking you over but I will be here with you the whole time.” The fox just stared at him with his yellow golden eyes. “I promise, he won’t hurt you either.” 

Hearing footfalls on the stairs, Peter noted the large ears on the fox pivot as the doctor and his sister approached.

There was rap on the door before it opened revealing both Deaton and Talia. His sister still held her calm demeanor while the good doctor almost had a puzzled look on his face. 

“He is indeed small but at first glance, probably marginally smaller than he is supposed to be for his species.” 

Peter quickly took a seat next to the animal and began stroking his fur. Once Deaton entered the area, he immediately sensed stress radiating from the kit. His goal was to keep him calm and relaxed as he could. It was important that the boy was checked over. 

“Peter, he seems relaxed with you. I’ll need you to hold him while I examine him.” He placed the medical bag down on the bed and began rifling through it for a stethoscope, some alcohol swabs and bandages.

The omega leaned into Peter as close as he could once Deaton began his cursory once over. The first instance Deaton put his hand on the fox, the boy growled through gritted teeth which caused Peter’s eyes to grow their alpha red. Alan backed off for a moment while both Pete and the omega took a pause for breath. Peter stroked the fur until the kit’s small fangs retreated back into his gums.

After the initial snarling and some the panic looming over him, the kit did surprising well as the doctor continued to survey his body for various injuries. He did yelp once when Deaton scrutinized his right hind leg but otherwise, he cooperated. There was no more snarling or showing of sharp teeth. And Peter managed to keep his cool as well. 

The beta stood up straight when he completed the exam and Peter noticed the fox relaxed but he still buried himself into Peter’s chest which he gravitated more towards the longer the scrutiny took. He could have been searching for alpha pheromones to keep calm or perhaps he just felt safer near Peter’s torso. 

“Well Dr. Deaton? What do you think?” Talia asked.

The bald man sighed but his expression didn’t appear to be grim. “Due to the balding and the irritation around some of his neck area, he was definitely chained up quite a while and with a collar that was much too tight. I get you some salve to apply to the area and eventually his fur should grow back.”

He started packing up the few supplies he took out as he continued to speak. “He is definitely malnourished. I will give you a list of some foods to start him on. I didn’t notice any internal injuries but it’s hard to tell for sure without any x-rays.”

Peter wasn’t sure how fast he would be able to convince the cub to get an x-ray. “And his leg?”

Deaton ran his hand across his face. “From what I can tell, it was broken and healed improperly. I could always break it again and reset it but that’s not something I would recommend anytime soon since he’s still skittish and needs to recover from his other wounds first.” 

The cub whimpered and closed his eyes into Peter’s chest area. He evidently agreed as well as Peter. He has been through much too much as it was and they certainly didn’t need to add anything else to the mix at the moment. 

“Otherwise, he seems to be in good health. Concentrate on his diet and getting him to shift back. I think it could help in his healing process knowing and understanding what he has been through.”

Peter nodded as Talia spoke, “and you haven’t heard anything about a missing fox?” 

“Nothing recently. I’ll go further back to check to see if an omega fox has been reported missing and let you know.”

Talia nodded. “Thank you, Dr. Deaton, for coming over as quickly as you did.”

“Of course, and you little fox, take care of yourself.” 

“Thank you, Deaton.” The man nodded and Talia showed him out of his bedroom.

Once the beta and the alpha left, the tiny animal unburied himself from Peter’s shirt and cocked his head at Peter. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

As usual, the nose twitched but not much else happened. “You still haven’t met Derek yet. He’s my nephew, Cora’s brother. He’s kind of pain in the ass but I suspect you might like him. He can be a cheeky brat on occasion as well.”

The glimmer in the golden hue eye color solidified to Peter that the little fennec fox understood exactly what Peter was saying. Yep, he was convinced the human form was probably as much as a brat as his shapeshifter state. 

The boy seemed agitated after Deaton left or more just fidgety. He wouldn’t sit still. He would leap around the room and then start clawing at a loose string on of the blankets. Once Peter thought the boy settled, he began running back and forth form the bathroom to the bedroom. The alpha couldn’t tell if it was a game or maybe he was just bored.

“Do you want to go outside or do something else?” Peter gave up on his book and laid it down on the bedside table.

The kit did pause mid sprint when Peter spoke but didn’t offer any gesture to give Peter a clue. “A nap maybe? You have been hyperactive for a while now?” 

Actually, a quick nap sounded good to Peter since he hadn’t slept through the previous night and then they will be well rested for dinner and for the cub to meet Derek. 

His nephew had given them space as to not overwhelm the kit after the visit with Deaton and Peter truly appreciated it. He didn’t want to inundate the boy with too many people at once.

Trotting over to the side of the bed, the fox stood on his hind legs and began pawing at the mattress. “A nap t is then.” He bent over to assist the omega in climbing up into the bed.

As with the night before, the kit leaped over Peter and began kneading the blankets to his left side, He was near the pillow once more as he made his makeshift nest comfortable. Once he was done pressing the spot to his liking, he made a 360-degree circle with his body and plopped down with the bushy tail curling around him. 

“You’re very catlike.” Peter observed. The right eye popped open and he almost imagined a huff coming from the kit’s mouth.

Peter giggled. “I find it very adorable.” The eye closed and the breathing began to slow immediately. 

The alpha laid his head back on the headboard and closed his own eyelids as well. Yep, a nap definitely sounded like an excellent idea. 

Peter woke first with his stomach rumbling. He was hungry and assumed the kit would be as well. Neither of them ate that much today. He felt bad that he didn’t help with the dinner preparations but Talia also had two children with very capable hands. Besides. Deaton left her the dietary restrictions for the fox and not him. 

The alpha shuffled his stiff back and neck. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep sitting up but with his werewolf healing powers, any uncomfortableness wouldn’t last long. The movement on the bed stirred the kit. The boy rose and arched his spine that caused his fluffy tail to stick up further in the air. 

“Let’s go see if dinner is ready.” The omega scrunched up his nose. “Yes, I too think I might smell something. I’m sure you’re hungry.”

Peter flung his legs over to the side as the fox toddled towards him looking at the floor somewhat dejectedly. “Do you need me to help you?” 

He couldn’t always tell how much the leg injury bothered the boy. One moment, he acted like it was nothing and then the next, Peter would note a limp. He would bound and jump and then the next moment, he would drag the hind leg. Wild animals due tend to mask any injuries so maybe that is what he does on occasion as to not show any weakness. 

Still gazing at the carpet below, the massive ears pivoted towards Peter; perhaps he was contemplating the jump. “Okay kit, I’ll just help you. I know you did it on your own this morning but it has been a long day.”

He scooped up the boy and then carried him out of his bedroom. He almost put him down on the ground but was unsure how he might feel about the staircase. He took the few steps towards the backyard just fine but this flight had many more steps to it. 

And just maybe, he enjoyed holding the fur ball.

Once they got downstairs, Peter proceeded to the dining area where Cora was setting the places. “Glad to see you join us.”

“it was a long day and night.” Peter slid his fingers through the beige colored fur as his niece gazed over from a fork she was setting down.

“He is so damn cute. I can’t enough of those ears. Maybe we should call him Dumbo.”

The kit snarled through some teeth but it wasn’t viscous – more of a really? “I don’t think he cared for that nickname.” 

She giggled in response while she threw her brown locks over her left shoulder. “Fine, I’ll just come up with something else.”

“Where’s Derek?”

“Helping mom with dishing up the food. “Right, Peter has missed the low murmurs coming from the kitchen. 

Quickly rubbing his fingers to the tips of the huge ears, Peter got the cub’s attention. “Let’s go introduce you to Derek before dinner.”

He made his way to the kitchen where Talia was scooping some vegetables into a bowl and Derek was pouring some drinks. “Nephew,” Peter called out which caused Derek to cease what he was doing. “I wanted to formally you introduce to the little fox.” 

Peter felt bad that he didn’t know the boy’s name. Well, hopefully he’ll shift back to human form sooner than later and then he can ask him. 

His nephew usually appeared in a gruff persona – someone you wouldn’t necessarily want to approach on the street in fear that he might injure you. In reality, he would hardly harm a fly but his birdy posture and facial expression usually told a different story. It almost screamed – me alpha, you dead. 

Therefore, Peter was a little hesitant having the kit meet Derek because he didn’t want to potentially terrorize the poor boy. However, Derek didn’t appear with his murderous brows this evening, Nope, he looked downright friendly for a change. 

He actually almost plastered on a half grin. “Huh, Cora said he was cute.” Shrugging his shoulders, his hazel eyes flickered across the small animal. “Scrawny but kind of cute.”

“He’s still somewhat skittish so no sudden moves and behave.”

Derek creased his brows at his uncle, “I always behave.”

That’s to be debatable.

“Okay boys, bring the food out and the drinks. I have also prepared some items for the fox.”

The omega’s nutrients mostly consisted of some nuts, grains, fruits, and some bread. It was nothing too outlandish but he seemed okay with the option. He did start with putting the plate of food on floor next to Peter for the fox but that only lasted like five minutes before he had a lapful of fennec fox. Good thing he likes hair with his dinner!

As for the rest of the family they ate the roasted chicken and sauté vegetables white conversing about their day. Peter hadn’t had too much to add since his family basically already knew what his day consisted of. And he was okay with that. He was then able to focus on his and the omega’s food. 

Once the meal was finished and cleaned up, Cora suggested a movie. Part of Peter wanted to beg out but then he reconsidered. Maybe it would be good for the kit to spend time with all the Hale family members. His reasoning was perhaps then he would learn to trust them and potentially feel more comfortable shifting. And besides, they had already spent most of the day cooped up in his room. 

Cora and Derek took up residence on the couch which left the easy chairs for him and Talia.

His niece picked out some romantic comedy that Peter had no interest in but he obliged for the kit’s sake.

The alpha was going to put the cub on the hardwood floor to allow him to find a spot he would deem comfy but his front claws clung to Peter’s shirt, almost punching holes into the cottony fabric He deduced that he didn’t want to be on the floor.

Toying with the springy ears, Peter couldn’t help the smile he had across his face. He whispered to the omega. “okay, you are more than welcome to stay on my lap.” 

That evidently was all the invitation the animal needed. He pressed his paws on Peter’s upper thighs and then curled up on his lap with his eyes focused on the TV screen. 

Sliding his fingers through the fur calmed the wolf. 

And he began to realize that he was quickly growing very fond of a certain omega fox.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who ordered some feels? 
> 
> Enjoy :)

A few weeks went by and Peter and the kit began to form a sort of routine. 

He gave up after a few days of trying to convince the boy to sleep in the makeshift blanket nest on the floor at night. Peter had insisted he was going to put his foot down but every time, the honey golden eyes would just stare at him until he picked him up and put in him bed with him. However, he would deny that he allowed the animal to knead his mattress every night until he fell asleep going to his grave. 

Each morning while Peter sipped on coffee, the cub would go outside for a bit, first to bury his business somewhere and then run around either chasing his own tail or some flying insects. Invariably, the play time would wear him out and Peter could always expect a nap at some point in the day. And most of the time, he would cuddle up with the omega and fall asleep as well.

At night, Peter began reading to him. The kit seemed extremely interested in whatever Peter read. He would lay his head on Peter’s legs and his big ears would twitch and pivot along with the story. As with most things with the fox, the action was quite endearing.

Then one day, Cora had asked if she could shift and play with the kit. Peter had been hesitant at first since he still had this underlying fear that they would scare the fox but the boy had also become quite trustful quickly so then he realized his fear maybe unfounded. 

He agreed since Cora’s shapeshifter form was the smallest in the Hale family so she would be the least intimidating.

Once her wolf trotted out, the kit apprised her somewhat and crunched down on all fours low to the ground as his eyes targeted hers. For a moment, Peter thought he might bolt but instead he pounced on her like a cat. The action evidently had surprised Cora’s wolf as well since she was completely caught off guard and ended up with a feisty fennec fox swiping at her snout. 

Peter could tell the smacking was playful. There were no extended claws – nope, the boy just had found a really big plaything and Cora willingly obliged. They tussled and wrestled for a while until the omega became too tired to play.

He could tell the boy enjoyed himself and realized playtime with Cora would become a weekly thing. 

What he didn’t expect was that one-day Derek had decided that he wanted to join in. He was a bigger wolf than Cora. His coat of fur wasn’t as black as Peter’s. The pelt interspersed with some browns that were closer to some hues in Cora’s fur coat. His niece was more brown than black but her hair also didn’t seem as coarse as the others.

Peter again was a little worried how the boy would react around a bigger wolf and one that was an alpha. Peter hadn’t been back in wolf form in front of the boy since the night he found him so he wasn’t positive how he might act. 

As with Cora, he took the wolf form amazingly well. He didn’t pounce on Derek as quickly and really investigated him for a while before making a move though. His nose twitched as he inhaled the familiar scent but yet his brain had appeared to need to process that it was Derek in front of him. 

Derek had made it easier by getting down on all fours and as close to the ground as he could. He was basically using a submissive gesture and it seemed to work. The fennec fox relaxed and was no longer in a hyper aware stance. 

Once he realized he could trust the wolf form in front of him, he bounced around and tried to jump onto the back of the wolf unsuccessfully, sliding back onto the grass. 

And then just like he had with Cora, the kit began to play and wrestle with Derek. His nephew indulged the boy and even let him win a few rounds. Honestly, he doesn’t know if he grinned more at the kit or his nephew actually having fun. 

That day when nap time came around, Peter may have pulled the omega fox a little closer to his chest than usual since he smelled too much like Derek and his wolf certainty didn’t like that. If he nuzzled his nose into the boy’s neck to scent mark him, that was no one’s business but his own. 

After two days of scuffling with Derek, Peter decided it was time to step in. The morning weather was defiantly cooler and breezier this day but the steaming coffee gave Peter some warmth that his body was lacking.

Sitting on the stoop, he looked upon the omega who had found something interesting in the dirt. He had been playing for a bit, digging something up which meant he would be a dirty fox later which was not the best outcome. 

Plain and simple, the kid despised baths and that was one thing Peter was not looking forward to. The claws and teeth would always come out. His skin would get scratched and luckily, it would knit back together but sometimes, the cub would get a deep gash in and it hurt. 

“Little one.,” Peter called out. The digging ceased and the left ear twitched at Peter’s voice. “Kit, I want to ask you something.” 

Running over towards Peter, the omega fox appeared interested as he cocked his head. 

“I was thinking I would shift into my wolf form today. Maybe we could go run further in the woods or perhaps go by the stream where I found you.” 

He tried to gauge the cub’s reaction. After these few weeks, Peter has been doing well understanding and speaking fox speak. It’s not always easy but for the most part, he can figure what the boy is trying to emulate. 

“If it’s all right by you. It’s been a while since I’ve shifted and both Derek and Cora have both played with you in their wolf form.” Maybe he shouldn’t have tacked on the last part, that made him sound jealous and he wasn’t.

Okay, maybe a little. 

The head perked up and he slinked towards Peter. He rubbed his head against Peter’s calf like a cat would to show affection and scent. He reached over and scratched his face lightly. “I’ll take that as a yes.” 

About an hour later, Peter dropped trou. His originally thought was not to be nude in front of the omega and then just appear as his wolf but then he believed the fox may get somewhat panicky if a large wolf just appeared out of nowhere. Yes, the boy should be familiar with Peter’s scent by now but he can never tell how the kit may react to something. 

The animal’s yellow eyes suggested he was very interested in the transformation from human to wolf. He did skittle back a couple of times but Peter never sensed his heart rate escalating or notice any sour and terrified scents wafting from the boy – curious and leery more than anything. And maybe even enjoying the view of naked alpha. 

Peter was a large a wolf, basically standing shoulder high to a six-foot human. He knew in his shapeshifter form, he could come across as intimidating and most of the time, he enjoys that persona. This time however, he had to portray a different characteristic.

He took a page out of Derek’s book and crouched down onto the grassy area to try to appear smaller than he actually was. The alpha sensed the recognition transmitting from the cub but yet his ears still quirked and his head listed somewhat in uncertainty. 

After about ten minutes, the fennec fox hunched over and began to slowly walk/crawl towards Peter’s wolf. With the perk nose twitching like a rabbit, the hesitancy was slowing drifting away. 

Once he got close enough, as he did with Derek, the boy leaped and bounded towards Peter’s right side. As with Derek, he couldn’t make the leap up on his back but he took that as an indication that he was fine and familiar with the form next to him so Peter decided it was time to play. But first he lolled his big tongue out and swiped it across the kit’s face. 

The boy closed his eyes during the impromptu tongue bath but didn’t seem to object to this particular ministration. And truth be told, the wolf decided the cub tasted as good as he smelled. He lapped a few more times and then refrained himself – he was anxious to frolic as well. 

The fox was a fast sprinter for short distances but he was no cross-country runner. His short legs had a hard time keeping up with Peter’s longer gait so he had to slow himself down sometimes. However, there were a few times, the omega would find a spurt of energy and dart ahead of the werewolf despite favoring his right leg.

Peter realized at those few instances, he should had mentioned before shifting that he shouldn’t run too far ahead or out of sight. Luckily, the cub didn’t venture too far each time he bounded into the distance. 

They slowed once the water from the stream came into view. Due to the weather becoming blustery, Peter decided that it wasn’t a good idea to actually play in the water. He wasn’t sure how warm the body temperature of the fox held and due to his small stature, he probably got chilled faster. 

He would need to remember if the fox is still around in the spring, he will bring him back so he can wade in the stream when it’s warmer.

He leaned down to take a drink from the chilled water and he noted from his right eye, the cub followed his lead. He had to get closer because of his size so his front paws were being tickled by some of the trickling water which caused him to hop slightly into the air at first. 

Peter lapped some more and then he heard the splash with a loud whimper. The alpha almost got whiplash when he turned to check on the cheeky fox.

The water was shallow where he fell so he was no danger of drowning. However, it is cold so he’s sure the shock of the temperature changes probably startled him more than anything. 

Before Peter was able to help rescue the kit, he was creeping up the small embankment. His fur was drenched all over and the facial expression he wore was just pure irritation. He looked like a drown rat and Peter really wanted to laugh at him but his wolf made him behave. 

He shook his body to throw off any access water droplets. It helped but he was still fairly wet and probably damp down to his bones.

Hmm, he wondered if he can say that was his bath and call it as a win. 

Like a feline, the cub began to rub his front paws and legs over his face in a washing motion. Peter wasn’t sure how much that would aid in the drying. Well, he supposes their adventure has been cut short now – he can’t let the kit stay out here wet for too long. 

Peter swung his head in the direction of the house to let the kit know it was time to go back. 

He seemingly understood but protested the means in getting back. He stood on his back legs and vocalized his whimper that Peter now realized was speak for ‘pick me up.’

The wolf shook his head. In human form, he would have managed an aggrieved sigh but in reality, it would just be for show. 

He hunkered to as close as he could to the dirt in hopes the boy would either be able to leap or crawl up the side of his looming wolf body. The gimpy leg would be the one thing that could prevent the kit in obtaining his ultimate goal. 

Peter felt the claws imbed into his right side as the cub began his ascent. He nails didn’t penetrate far but it was enough that the alpha could feel the tingling while the boy clung and crawled his way to the top of the large wolf.

Once the cub was settled on top of Peter’s back, he slowly rose up to allow the boy time to adjust and not lose his balance. After he was confident, the kit was good, he swiveled his head to look back at the boy. 

The fur was still matted down with wetness but otherwise, the kit appeared cocky with his eyes blown wide and his head held high, like ‘hey, look at me, I’m sitting on top of a big bad wolf.’ 

Fuck, he hopes he doesn’t run into Cora during this excursion because she will never let him live it down that he had a fox ride him like a damn horse. 

He trotted back to the house rather quickly despite having additional baggage on his backside. In reality, except for ensuring the kid was hanging on, it was easier and less taxing then when the cub was running freely.

This time he shifted back to human form before entering the house. First, he had to encourage the fox off of him and when he slid down the slope of his spine, the alpha immediately formed himself to bipedal and grabbed his clothes that he had tossed aside earlier. 

Grabbing the fox, Peter pulled him closer to his chest. “Let’s get you warmed up. You’re stil wet and I don’t want to be the one responsible for giving you a cold.” 

He retreated upstairs to his bedroom and picked up one the blankets that was on the floor – one of the ones that still has remained unused. 

Utilizing the cotton fabric, he wrapped the kit up like a burrito. He brought him over to a chair that he had beside the bed. He didn’t use that piece of future often but he does every once in a while. He just prefers the bed. 

Petting the long ears and the spot between them on top of his head, Peter cooed. “You should be okay. However, you did look a bit ridiculous sopping wet.”

He giggled recollecting the drown rat look. The fox appeared to glare at him and then had a whole-body action when it high pitched sneezed on Peter.

Feeling the spray on his face, Peter winced but the fox showed no remorse. Nope, he showcased a satisfied look. He swears the thing was smirking at him. 

Cheeky little brat!


	5. Chapter 5

After the jaunt through the woods and a tumble into the stream caused the kit to sleep in the next morning. Peter was a little concerned that the boy may be under the weather but he didn’t smell any ill scents nor sense anything more amiss than usual so he chalked up to a fun filled day.

He had gotten used to the morning routine of sipping his coffee as the cub rolled around in the morning so it was a tad bit boring when he drank his hot beverage this time. 

The alpha almost disliked the feeling that he missed the normalcy that he had developed with the omega. It was alien to exhibit that emotion of actually liking being around someone that was not pack or family. 

On the other hand, the wolf in him almost purred in contentment – knowing that there was an omega fox who wanted to be around him and appeared to even like him. 

Peter has had both omegas and betas enjoy his company. Hell, he has been in some relationships, nothing too long term but they always felt off to him. He has never really believed much in soulmates, fate, or even mates but he has regarded that he would at least feel some kind of bond or pull to someone else at sometime during the course of his life. 

He just assumed that when he met a certain someone, he would instantly have some sort of connection or at least that was his excuse for not getting too close to others. Perhaps some of the people he has dated, there was potential but he didn’t put much effort into it so they would break up with him. Maybe, he wasn’t ready to feel anything else – or to embrace any emotional connection. 

With the fox, it’s easy. He doesn’t have to try too hard or pretend to be invested in his wellbeing – he just instantly was. Perhaps, he was feeling some kind of pull to the boy or maybe it was just alpha instincts. 

He placed his coffee mug in the sink and decided to go check on the little fox but then was hijacked before he could do so.

“Peter Anthony Hale!” The words were stern coming from the other alpha’s mouth. Talia had been playing it cool lately but today, with her brows arched and arms crossed over her chest, she meant business. 

The wolf in him even slightly flinched with the domination she was portraying. “I’m not ten anymore. You don’t have to use my whole name to chastise me.”

Fuck, he felt like he was in for a scolding but he’s fairly sure he didn’t do anything wrong. 

“Sit...” Her eyes flickered over to one of the kitchen chairs. “And I know but it’s the best way to get your attention.”

Peter obliged his older (albeit annoying) sister). Pulling the chair out, it skidded across the tiled floor, the scraping irritating his sensitive ears. He plopped down accompanied with an aggrieved sigh. “What’s this about? Did Deaton find out something?” 

They hadn’t heard from the good doctor except once since he tended to the kit that first day so perhaps, he had some news about someone missing a fox.

He watched as his sister dragged out the opposite chair and took a seat. She clasped her hands together while she focused on Peter. “Not specifically. There was one family but their missing fox is a girl. There were some other murmurings but nothing substantial.” 

“Sounds fishy. My money is still on hunters.”

Talia sighed and Peter could already smell discontent pouring off of her. “Which brings me to why I wanted to speak with you.” 

The woman shows no tells. Her hands were still firmly grasped together. No fidgets – just a stoic demeanor. He might not be ten anymore but he had a feeling he might not like what she was going to say.

“It’s been about a month Peter.” He started to open his month but she put her hand up. “He’s going to forget how to change back if he doesn’t shift soon.”

Peter inhaled. Yes, it was a possibility, “he’s not ready. He’s still scared.” 

Talia’s posture finally slumped in the chair. “He trusts you. The fox has come a long way. He’s gaining weight. He seems to be fine around Cora and Derek. I think you dear brother are the one who is not ready, not the cub.”

And that was a bunch of…. Fuck, his sister may have a point. If the fox becomes human, the whatever is they have now will change. He may leave or he may want nothing to do with Peter. Or he was just being an unreasonable, selfish bustard. 

“You’re right.” He sighed. “I guess my wolf was having fun with the fox and I didn’t want to push him if wasn’t ready.”

“And it’s possible he’s not and may never will be but we still have to try.” She reached across the table and grabbed Peter’s hand. She grasped tightly. “I don’t want to be the bad guy here but Peter if you don’t try to get him to shift, I will.” 

He had no doubt that she would. And her dominating alpha voice would probably pull the kit right back to human form. 

“No, I’ll do it.” He swallowed. Shit, he was so torn making the kit change.

His sister smiled. “I’ll give you three days. If not, I will have no choice but to do it myself. I know you want to do the right thing and I can tell you care deeply for the cub so I hope you can see that this could be a good thing for the boy.” 

All Peter could do was nod. He was so conflicted. She definitely had a point. He shouldn’t be in fox form for too long and they already didn’t know how long he has been shifted in animal form. But he was somewhat terrified as to what will change once the omega is human again. 

Ugh, why did pesky feelings have to get in the way? 

Peter retreated back to his room after his ‘little chat’ with his sister. The kit was waiting anxiously for him at the door. This instance he had gotten off the bed on his own volition. The boy seems to go back and forth on that maneuver. One morning, he will thud onto the floor on his own, the next day he demands to be picked up like a freaking princess and Peter gives in every damn time too. 

The kit’s tail was wagging frivolously and his snout butted into Peter’s lower calf. 

“Someone need to go putty?” As with most things Peter asks or says, the fox seemingly understood what he questioned. And then he took off by scooting by Peter and darting towards the stairs where he waited rathe impatiently for the alpha to catch up. He was whimpering and mewling. 

Peter shook his head and sighed knowing he created this monster. He carried the kit down the flight of the stairs the first night and now princess expects to be picked up every time now to be carried down the staircase. 

“You’re a brat.” He tried to inflict irritation in his tone but he knew he didn’t succeed by the smug look on the cub. And yes, the kit figured out how to wear a smug appearance. 

Of course, Peter obliged him. 

He took him outside to relieve himself. The cub had to find new bush to bury his business underneath now. The other area had gotten full a few days ago. Perhaps that was the motivation Peter needed to encourage the boy to go back to human – too much fox poop outside. 

This time the kit didn’t run around as usual. Peter chalked it up to an exhausting day the day before. It was just as well, they had aa conversation that needed to be had. 

Once the omega slithered towards Peter, he shoveled him up and brought him back to his bedroom where they could be alone. 

After he got comfortable on the bed, with this back to the headboard, he patted his lap encourage the boy to come sit. 

He waddled over and plopped his head down but his yellow hued orbs fixated on Peter. 

The alpha immediately began stroking his huge ears because those ears, damn it. 

“So, we need to talk.” He said it calmly still gently petting the fox to not alarm the boy in anyway. “I mentioned before that even though both me and Talia are both alphas, she is in charge.”

He took a deep breath, thankfully not inhaling any distressed scents coming from the cub. “She thinks it’s in your best interest to shift back to human.” 

Peter continued to pet and soothe but the large ears swung in different directions. “I know it might sound scary but remember you have me and my family here with you. We won’t let anything happen to you.”

He used his enhanced werewolf senses to determine how the kit was taking this suggestion. The heartbeat was slightly elevated probably due to anxiousness and his scent soured somewhat. 

“Kitten,” because let’s face this, he was damn kitten like. “I believe in you and I know you believe in yourself. You can do this.” Peter soothed his coat of fur some more before speaking again. “Talia has given us three days or she will be the one to use her alpha dominating voice to command you to shift back.”

The omega tensed and buried his nose into Peter’s upper left thigh. “it sounds terrifying but she does mean well. I am telling you that in hopes of encouraging you to do transform on your own. I can help as well but I have faith you can do it without me.” 

He had a suspicion the kit would somehow let Peter know if he was going to need his assistance or not. 

Lifting his head up, the upturned nose twitched towards Peter and he had to believe his brain was ruminating everything that Peter said. He just hoped that the boy would do it on his own.

Peter could use his alpha voice to very much sway the kit to go to human form but he really didn’t want to either. Part of him felt that it could show a betrayal of trust – that if he used his dominant tone without really knowing the boy. Perhaps it was a line he shouldn’t cross until he was human and they knew each better.

He decided to let it go for now. The ball was now in the fox’s court. Peter had faith the fox would decide what was best for him.

However, two days later, Peter was rethinking that. The kit hadn’t seemingly sought help from Peter and to his knowledge, hadn’t tried to shift back. Closing his eyes to drift off to sleep, he knew what he had to do. Tomorrow would bring day three. He would use his alpha tone in hopes of bringing the boy to human status.

As much as it pained him to think he was crossing some invisible line, he wanted to be the one to do it, not Talia. The cub trusts and knows Peter the best and would probably feel more comfortable with his influence.

Sensing the flutter of the heartbeat next to him helped him relax and Peter was able to fall into a slumber. It will be fine he believed before sleep overtook him. 

The next morning, Peter woke with a startle. The noise that broke his sleep was a rather loud thump. The thud was decibels higher than normal when the kit plops to the ground so Peter was on high alert.

He immediately sat up with crimson eyes glowing for a moment before they delved back into his natural blue color. Peter quickly noted the mattress beside him was empty so he deduced it was the kit He didn’t hear distress but he found it odd that he was that noisy. He’s usually very quiet. 

The alpha’s eyes focused around the room and didn’t see anything so he shuffled across the bed to check the other side. Perhaps he had fallen off the bed in his sleep. 

Peter peered down to see if the fox had indeed fallen out of bed. His eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of what was lying on the carpeted floor. 

His eyes focused on pale skin, lots of milky skin that fitted firmly on a boy who was no older than sixteen or seventeen. The yellow irises were now a honey colored hue. The upturned nose was almost identical to the cub. The face had a smattering of moles that almost look liked constellations. 

The alpha couldn’t help but have his gaze drift down towards the enticing neck, followed by a chest that held two perfectly pink tipped nipples. He attempted to be a bigger man and avoid the boy’s groin area but it was difficult. He was an alpha and the boy was an omega (and the used to be kit didn’t even try to hide his privates). 

Hs eyes flickered over the omega’s cock nestled above two grape sized balls. He didn’t linger as to not be rude while his eyes travelled over his legs – gangly but with the same mole dotted skin.

Looking back up towards the face, the boy was staring back with wide doe eyes verging on a puzzled look. His jack rabbit heart beating rapidly and his cinnamon tinged omega scent wafting through the air. 

Fuck, “well kitten, you certainly are just adorable in human form as you are in fox form.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who is finally human? And me thinks Peter likes, likes very much :).


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for the continued love.
> 
> I'll be updating on Wednesdays for a while.

Peter and the boy stared at each other for a few moments, almost in a trance. Each memorizing the other’s features – perhaps in curiosity or disbelief. Peter wasn’t sure which and he didn’t care. 

The fennec fox who was now a teenage boy was beautiful. 

The omega didn’t move. His heartrate nor scent didn’t spike so Peter assumed he was not scared but he did seem somewhen puzzled that he morphed back into a human. 

Being the alpha, Peter finally got himself together and out of his stupor. “Shit, let me help you up.” He swung himself off the bed and held out his right hand. The boy just like in fox form, titled his head questioningly but appeared to understand the gesture after a moment. 

Sliding his hand into the boys, the skin felt smooth to touch, no callouses or blemishes. Once he was in an upright, standing position. Peter was able to gleam a better look at the teenager. 

Now he could see his neck had some scarring so the bald spots had carried to the human but as scars. He was a little taller than Peter expected but still only came to just above Peter’s shoulder. Many omegas do tend to skew on the shorter side but he also assumed malnutrition came into play as well. 

His eyes travelled once more down his silken smooth body and… “let me get you some pants and then I have so much to ask you.”

Peter quickly bolted to his dresser and grabbed the first pair of joggers he could find. He figured it wouldn’t matter what pair he got; they would be too big for the boy. And bonus, the teenager will be wearing his pants and his clothes will smell like omega. 

He handed the teen the sweat pants and just like before, he stared at them. Had he been in fox form that long that he was unfamiliar with clothes? With that thought ruminating, the boy began to put them on – slowly and carefully but he did dress. 

“So you know my name is Peter What is yours?” That was the big question of the day. Get his name and then find out where he came from and where he may need to return to. 

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. The boy stroked his throat with his right fingers indicating that he could not answer. 

“You can’t speak?” He shrugged his shoulders. “You’ve spoken before?” He nodded his head this time.

It was possible either his vocal cords were injured due to the scarring around his neck or he has just forgotten how to speak. He hoped it wasn’t because of injury. 

He now sensed distress permeating from the boy and that would definitely not do. He had to keep him calm or he might revert back to fox form before he could cull any information.

“It’s okay kitten. It will be okay. I’ll go get some paper and pen and then you can write.” He turned to leave to gather the items and then paused, “can you write?”

And then the fox he has known for the past month came out of the boy. There was a n audible sigh and an eye roll. “Just checking.”

Peter then raced out of the room, ensuring the door closed behind him. He didn’t need any Hale family members to find the human before Peter got any information from him. And right now selfishly, he just wanted the boy to himself.

He moved quickly but quietly towards the den where the desk was located. He would be able to retrieve pen and paper from there. Once he arrived to that location, he rifled through the top drawer searching for said items and stumbled across an old cell phone. He grabbed the device assuming that might come in handy for the boy.

The alpha pocketed the phone as his eyes landed on a note pad and a pen. He plucked those items up and made his way back to the room. 

Upon arriving back, the omega was now sitting cross legged on the mattress. Shit, he should have given him a shirt with the pants when he noted the naked torso. On the other hand, the teen didn’t seem bothered by the lack of clothing. And truthfully, Peter was admiring the view.

Swinging the door shut behind him, he held up the notebook, “Got some paper.” 

Plopping down next to the boy, he handed him the paper and the writing instrument. He had so many questions and didn’t know where to begin. 

“Were you running away or just got lost?”

The boy shook his head as he applied the pen to the paper. He wrote out ‘running away.’

He had a suspicion, “From hunters?” 

The teen turned his face and looked at Peter somewhat quizzically. Shrugging his shoulders, he began to scribble once more, ‘bad people’

Definitely sounded liked hunters. “Did they have guns and other assorted weapons? And act like they didn’t like supernatural creatures?”

His upturned nose scrunched like it did in fox form. He seemed unsure of how to answer since he paused. After a moment he just underlined the two words ‘bad people’ and then wrote underneath, ‘they had a wolf.’

That notion perplexed Peter. What did he mean by that? “As a pet?” It was possible they could have a wolf as a pet. 

Shaking his head, the boy sighed in exasperation. He flipped the page and began writing. It took him a few minutes to finish. Once he was done, he showed Peter what he scripted. Peter read back, ‘don’t think as a pet. I didn’t like him. He was possessive and liked to scent me. Said he wanted to put a cub in me.’

Peter knew his eyes were bleeding into red and he tried his hardest not to growl but he failed due to the flinch coming from the boy and the anxiety wafting from him once more. 

“Sorry kitten. I didn't mean to scare you. He sounds like a real charmer.” He inhaled deeply to calm himself down and not to cause anymore anxiety coming off the boy. “Did he hurt you or ever lay a hand on you?”

He would kill him if that was the case. Hell, he might just kill him anyway. The boy shook his head and just underlined the scenting part. Peter was a little relieved but he was rankled just the same.

“If he made you feel that way, then why do you trust me?” It couldn’t be easy trusting another wolf if another made him feel uncomfortable.

The scribing began once more. He took his time writing each thing out, almost making sure he got each word right. Peter wanted to know what he was saying but he remained patient until the boy was done.

Titling the notebook in Peter’s direction, he began to decipher what was written. ‘I was scared at first. Then you fed me and gave me a place to shelter. You’re an alpha and smelled nice.”

Peter glanced up when he was done reading and noted the adorable as fuck blush that was reddening on his cheeks. “And you smell nice too.” Honey, cinnamon, and spring flowers in a meadow. Fuck, Peter might be a little gone for the sweet omega. 

He ducked his head in embarrassment and then Peter remembered he didn’t ask the boy one of the most important questions. “What is your name?” 

The teen scribed quickly and this time Peter didn’t wait until he was finished. ‘Stiles Stilinski?” The boy shook his head. “The sheriff’s boy?” Another nod. 

“Fuck, everyone thought you were dead.”

Peter didn’t recollect the whole story. He remembered the boy went missing about five-six years ago. There were flyers strewn around town and many search parties. There were never any clues as to what happened to the kid. Basically, it was deemed a cold case rather quickly. Some people chalked up to a runaway or some pedophile kidnapped the boy. 

As with most headlines, after a while they fade away and so did the question of what ever happened to one Stiles Stilinski. 

Shrugging his shoulders as to say, well, I’m not dead, he began jotting down more words, ‘miss my dad. Do you know how he is?’

“I don’t run in the same circles as your dad. I believe he is fine and I remember he was devastated when you went missing.”

Glancing at the boy, he noted some moisture forming around his eyes. He pointed at the words ‘miss my dad’. 

Peter took a chance to reach over and gently squeeze the boy’s thigh. “I sure he misses you too kitten. I’ll get Talia on getting in touch with your father. I’m sure he’ll be thrilled to know you are okay.” 

The boy quickly recorded the words, ‘thank you.’

“Welcome,’” the alpha replied as he slowly got off the bed. He then remembered the old cell phone he grabbed and decided to charge it up. He thought the omega could utilize it to text. It could be an easy way for him to communicate.

Stiles stared at him. “Are you familiar with a cell phone?” He shook his right hand as if to say, so, so. “I’ll program my number in here and you can send me messages.” 

His eyes narrowed in confusion. “Once your father comes, he’ll want to take you home.”

Peter said that quickly because truthfully, he didn’t want to think of the boy leaving. “Do you want to take a shower? I can get you something to eat and speak with Talia.” 

He seemed noncommittal but Peter thought it was a good idea. “Well, when someone is a fox, someone is not so keen on baths I think a good wash might do you some good.”

Stiles grinned and transcribed a few words on the pad. He showed what he wrote to Peter ‘don’t like baths.’

Chucking, Peter moved to the dresser to get a shirt. He then proceeded to the bathroom to start the shower for the boy. Once the temperature was just right, he turned to summon Stiles but he was already there, standing naked on the tiled floor and ready for the shower. 

“Well, someone doesn’t have much modesty.”

He may go to hell later checking a young teenager’s cock but it was hard not to take in the sweet omega’s nudity. “I’ll be right back. Will you be okay?”

He nodded and slipped himself into the shower.

Peter immediately looked for his sister. He was ready to call out her name but then sensed her near the kitchen. “Talia.”, he eked out almost breathless. He wasn’t tired – just perhaps overwhelmed. 

“Peter?” She questioned as her eyes narrowed in a puzzled expression. “Are you okay?” 

“Yes, it’s the fox, he’s human.” He watched his sister’s face evolve into surprise. “He shifted on his own and now…. “ . Peter wasn’t sure if he should just delve into everything he has found out or just tell her the pertinent information he culled first. 

The other alpha inhaled and strolled over to the sofa to have a seat. “Tell me what I need to know.”

He himself took a deep breath while he neared his sister but he remained standing. “I don’t know much. Sounds like hunters had him and for the moment, he’s mute.”

Tilting her head to Peter, “for the moment?”

“He gestured that he used to be speak. I’m not sure if he’s scared, or he’s been in shapeshifter form too long, that he forgotten how to speak, or perhaps a vocal injury.” 

Talia pressed out the nonexistent wrinkles on her slacks with her palms. “I see. Did you get a name?”

Peter signaled yes. “Stiles Stilinski. The missing sheriff’s boy.”

Her eyes bulged, “well, that’s hell of interesting.”

It was easy to agree with that. Peter filled her in with a few more items and then darted to make the kid a sandwich. He heard the shower cut off and he didn’t want to leave the teen alone too long so he made his way upstairs quickly. 

Upon returning to his room, he found Stiles sitting in the middle of the bed, clutching a pillow. His hair was damp from the shower and Peter could identify the fresh unscented products the boy had used. And fuck, the wolf preened knowing the kid not only used his shampoo and soap but waring his clothes again. 

And he’s not going to lie, his wolf also immensely liked seeing Stiles adorned in one of his t-shirts. The soft colored marron shirt showcased wonderfully against his pale skin. Not to mention. It was slightly big on the boy so the collar drifted to the left side, exposing his scentable collarbone. 

“Brought you some food.” Offering the plate to the omega, “it’s not much. Just peanut butter and jelly.”

He smiled and made grabby hands for the dish so evidently Peter did okay. The younger boy immediately shoved the bread into his mouth, hard;y chewing in the process. “Easy kitten Don’t want you to choke.” 

The boy removed the sandwich and smiled sheepishly. He then proceeded to take smaller bites.

“I spoke with my sister. She’s going to reach out to your father. I assume once he finds out that you are alive and well, he’ll show up rather quickly.” 

Stiles put the uneaten part of the sandwich down on the plate with his eyes focused on Peter. 

It was upspoken but Peter already had a suspicion what was going through the boy’s mind.

The kit had been here for only a month but he felt the same magnetic pull the boy did. He didn’t want him to leave any more than Stiles appeared to. 

Hell, this was going to be so much harder than Peter thought it was going to be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys. I don't think I've written something that tugs at the heartstrings as much as this chapter does. I promise though, it's short lived 
> 
> Thanks for the continued love and support,
> 
> A reader has asked me to alert that in this chapter Peter alludes to using his alpha voice and forcing Stilies to do something which could be seen as dubcon.

Both Cora and Derek caught wind that the fox was now human. They showed up to Peter’s room with curiosity and excitement brimming on their faces. Well, his niece was giddier and his nephew was more interested in the events. 

At first, Peter was annoyed at the intrusion of his family but then decided he was grateful for the distraction. He was still trying not to think about the boy leaving and he would be doing so. The teen had to be younger than eighteen and his father rightfully so will want to bring him home. And probably on some level, Stiles will want to go to his childhood home and spend time with his father even if he appears unsure at the moment. 

They stepped in the room with still aw struck expressions written all over their faces. Even though Stiles would know them through fox form, he sidled up to Peter’s side when they appeared, acting very timid. His rapid heartbeat and sweet spring flower odor didn’t change much but he was definitely on high alert and somewhat nervous with the others in nearby. 

Just like in kit form, Cora squealed in delight declaring the omega was just as cute as a human but that she declared she sort of missed his adorable large ears. The comment had garnered a smile from the boy as he patted his own head emphasizing the missing appendages. 

Derek was shorter on words but basically welcomed Stiles to his human self and told the kid, if he needs anything, he has Hale pack to back him up. 

Peter’s heart grew realizing that Derek meant that and that he too felt some sort of connection with the fox as well. And for a constipated Derek, that was definitely progress and heartwarming at the same time. 

They conversed for a bit but neither pushed Stiles for details about his past which relieved Peter. Perhaps Talia gave them a heads up and told them to leave him be – that he has been through enough as it is. Stiles did interact s a little by writing some things down but he mostly listened to the three of them just talking shit.

And then Peter heard the vehicle crunching on the gravel outside. Stiles father was here!

Derek and Cora picked up the sound as well since they ceased their talking. “We’ll catch you later Stiles.” Cora informed them as she and Derek left to retreat somewhere. Probably somewhere to eavesdrop knowing those sneaky brats. They’ll want to know about the mini reunion and will be too impatient to wait to learn about the details. 

The alpha wasn’t sure if the fox’s hearing was enhanced as a wolfs so Peter didn’t know if Stiles picked up on the car pulling up outside or not. He rose from the bed and held out his right hand, “your father is here. Are you ready?”

Shrugging his shoulders, the boy placed his hand into Peter’s. His palm was silky smooth and his grip fit perfectly into Peter’s own. 

It just gets harder and harder knowing he will be not here later but he also realizes it is the right thing to do. Stiles belongs with his father no matter how much that pains his wolf and the alpha inside of him. 

Peter’s amplified hearing picked up two voices as they approached the bottom of the stairs. The sheriff was just inside the door with Talia facing him. Since they were speaking, the father didn’t notice his son’s presence right away.

Mid-sentence, the older man’s gaze drifted over Talia’s shoulder and his eyes widen with tears forming at the edges. “Stiles!” He shouted out and ran towards his son.

Feeling the grip from his hand slip away, Peter stepped back with a tinge of hurt but also to provide some semblance of privacy for them. He didn’t want to intrude on their tearful reunion. 

He couldn’t help but watch the firm embrace – father gripping his long-lost son, afraid of losing him once more. There was ugly crying on both parts but it was also amazing to witness such an occasion. 

Peter assumed that Talia prompted the sheriff and informed him that his son was mute at the moment. So far, he hadn’t attempted to ask the boy anything.

Without him realizing, Talia had joined beside him and caressed his arm slightly. Her wolf probably sensing that Peter’s wolf was slightly on edge. He appreciated the sentiment but another part, wanted to be left alone. Wanted to howl and be angry at the world knowing the fox would be leaving his side. 

The hugging ceased with the sheriff pulling away first, with a hand on each of Stiles arms. Peter could see the man scrutinizing his son, “look at you. You’re so much taller and older than the last time I saw you.”

The sentiment was sure to be accurate but also caused some more sniffles. 

“I don’t know how to say thank you. How much I appreciate you returning my son to me.” The man removed his left hand from Stiles and wiped away some tear tracks.

“Right place, right time.” Peter answered. He didn’t feel like he should take too much credit. His wolf picked up on the fox and was compelled to assist him. “I’m just glad it all worked out sheriff.” 

The man almost seemed disbelieving as he shook his head. “John, please. And that maybe true but either way, you brought my boy back to me. Thank you.” 

John began to sob more tears. Stiles tried to console him by rubbing his right arm. HIs father patted his hand gently. “it’s okay. Just happy tears.” 

They all stood there awkwardly for a bit, probably trying to decide what to say or do next. And then Peter remembered the kid didn’t have shoes. He can’t send him off with no shoes. 

“I should see if Derek has a pair of shoes for you to wear. Oh, I wanted to give you the cell phone.”

John smiled. “That would be great about the shoes but we’re going right home if he doesn’t have any so he would okay for the moment.”

Stiles stepped back from his dad and pointed to Peter and back to himself. The alpha was a little perplexed as to what the boy was trying to convey. “What is it?”

He sighed and approached Peter. Grabbing his arm, he huffed. Once more he pointed to Peter and himself but this time he included the door with a firm point with his index finger 

Shit!

“Stiles, right now you’re going to go home with your dad.” The boy shook his head vigorously. “That’s where you live and you dad here is so anxious for you to come home.” 

“Yes, Stiles.” John concurred in a low tone. 

The boy’s eyes welled up again as he shook his head. He tugged on Peter’s arm with a surprising amount of strength. “Stiles… “Peter trialed off. He didn’t know what to say or what to do. His heart was breaking in two and his wolf wanted to pick him up and carry him away from here. Yearned to wipe away the tears and ease the heartache. 

The whine coming from the boy was almost audible. Peter wanted to reassure or comfort but before he knew it, the boy that was standing in front of him, was now a fennec fox standing on a pile of clothes. 

If the alpha had not been so wrapped up in the moment, he would have been more impressed with the smooth and swift transformation. 

He heard John mumble shit under his breath just as the kit took off up the stairs. “I’ll take care of it.” The alpha offered quickly as he bent down to grab to the discarded clothing. 

Peter could overhear Talia explain to the good sheriff that Peter had been the one taking care of Stiles in fox form and they had become somewhat close to each other. He just hoped she would leave out the part that the kit slept in his bed every night. He didn’t need adding getting shot at the moment.

Upon entering his bedroom, he spotted the cub quickly. He was curled up on the nest of blankets with his back towards Peter.

He actually had to stifle a small laugh, ‘oh, so you are trying to earn some brownie points by showing me that you can use the nest I made for you.”

No response came from the kit. Peter sat down on the floor next to the blanket and pillow pile with the cub’s clothing nestled into his lap. “I know this isn’t easy.” He reached over to perhaps pet or encourage the animal to turn around but he was met with a snarl. 

“Stiles!” Peter warned as his hand crept towards the kit. He then was immediately met with a nip on his index finger. “No, we don’t bite when we are upset.”

He pulled his finger away in an instant. Despite his healing powers, the sharp teeth breaking his skin still hurt. He was then met with another growl with sharp incisors peeling through the gum lines. 

The alpha inhaled deeply. “No Stiles! This is not how we act if you are feeling angry or sad. We use our words. We don’t bite or growl. If you were my omega, I would use my alpha tone and force you to shift back and then bend you over my knee.” 

However, the boy might not be ready for something like that but it was sure as hell tempting to spank the kid. 

The kit slowly uncoiled his tail and pivoted to face Peter. “I know this is overwhelming and scary right now. I also know despite some conflicting feelings; you do want to go home with your dad. And that’s okay. You’ll have the cell phone and can send me messages anytime day or night. Also, I’m sure your dad won’t mind us seeing each other.”

He really hoped that would be the case. Otherwise, his wolf might go crazy not being near the fox- not being able to inhale his sweet cinnamon essence or just having his presence provide an inner calm to the beast. 

The reasoning evidently got through to the boy since he morphed back into a teenage boy. Once more, the transition was smooth and quick. 

He could see the reddened eyes more clearly now that the boy faced him. “If it makes you feel better, this isn’t easy for me either and I’m a big, tough alpha.” 

Stiles snorted and pointed towards the note pad that they had discarded earlier on the bed. 

Throwing the clothes at the boy in hopes of inspiring him to dress, Peter awkwardly reached over to grab the paper and the pen. 

He handed the items to the teen who at least tugged on the shirt when Peter retrieved his writing tools. 

The pen only did a few strokes on the paper before he showed Peter what was written down, ‘will miss you alpha.’

And if that didn’t pull at Peter’s heartstrings, nothing ever would. “I will you miss you too kitten. But I’ll always be here for you, I promise.”

Stiles hiccupped a sob as he placed the paper down beside him. He leaned over towards Peter and extended his arms. Peter did not pause as he returned the gesture. He enveloped the boy – pulling him towards his chest to hold him close. 

He dug his nose into the top of the boy’s hair to memorize his scent. Stiles in turn, buried his nose into Peter’s neck. He could not only sense but could feel his breath as he inhaled gulps of alpha pheromones. 

The hug was everything – it was brutal but sweet. Agonizing but rewarding. Emotional but needed. Peter will lock this moment up and not share it with anyone. Nope, this moment is just between he and Stiles and not for anyone else to know about. 

This was a time just for the wolf and the fox. 

Things were a blur after that. The sheriff helped Stiles into the car as the boy waved back towards him with moistened eyes. Talia had said some words and phrases to Peter that didn’t form cohesive sentences in his head. Something about it was good he was going home and that he had been a good man and alpha in helping Stiles. That he did the right thing reuniting them. 

Right now, it seemed frivolous. His heart was breaking in two. This – this is why it’s better not to have feelings. Emotions cause pain. It’s so much easier to not get involved but his wolf and his alpha instincts were never going to let that happen when it came to the fox and the omega. 

There was a connection between the two of them and Peter couldn’t deny it.

He mumbled to Talia about going for a run. His clothes barely dropping to the ground before his paws hit the grass in the great outdoors. The chilled air brushed against his fur pelt but the sensation felt invigorating. 

In shapeshifter form, Peter can escape the real world and stupid feelings. Well to a degree, it’s easier to push them into the back of his mind and focus on being a predator or just enjoying the freedom of sprinting wild. 

The beast wasn’t surprised that it ended up by the stream – the trickling waterbed where the wolf found the fox and where they spent many afternoons together. 

He inhaled the scents that permeated into his nasal passages. The odor in the air just consisted of soil, leaves, and moisture. Nothing that reeked of Stiles. 

His wolf roared despondently – it missed the fox already.

Peter lost track of time and had no clear idea as to what time it was. The sun had set so he realized he had been out all day. Part of him was surprised that none of his family members hadn’t come check on him but perhaps they realized they should leave a miserable wolf alone. He just hoped they kept their distance for a while longer.

By the time he arrived back at the house, his animal form was covered in dirt and dried leaves. He was also convinced hie had some dried blood on his jaw due to the rabbit he caught. The wolf was filthy and so he assumed the human form should shower to rinse of the day’s musings.

The water from the shower was hot and penetrated deep into his bones. Despite werewolf healing, his body appeared stiff so he relished the way the spray helped alleviate discomfort not only for body but soul as well. 

Toweling off, Peter averted his eyes from the blanket nest. He didn’t want any reminders of the kit right now. 

Once he changed into a pair of loose sweat pants, he climbed into bed and laid down staring at the ceiling. Peter really didn’t want to think of the empty spot beside him. 

Just when his thought drifted as to whether he would be able to sleep or not, his phone beeped alerting him to a new notification. 

He grabbed his cell from the bedside table and the wolf rumbled in excitement when he saw the message from Stiles. 

[Stiles] Miss you Alpha

And his heart thumped once more.

[Peter] Miss you too kitten

He saw the bubbles so he knew the boy was typing a response.

[Stiles] Sleepy but worried I won’t sleep. Used to you reading to me in fox form.

[Peter] That makes two of us. We have to try though. And perhaps, we can set something up for me to read to you over the phone if you enjoyed it so much.

More typing as Peter waited anxiously. 

[Stiles] I suppose. Yes, that’s a good idea. I can send you messages tomorrow?

[Peter] Of course. I am here for you anytime – day or night.

[Stiles] Thanks alpha. Good night then.

[Peter] Sweet dreams kitten. 

After putting his phone down on the table, Peter rolled over to his side. He took a big lungful of breath to inhale the sweet ginger spice that was still embedded into the mattress.

The preserve may no longer smell like the fox but at least his bed did. 

And perhaps that would be enough to appease his wolf for now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you'll guys feel a little better with this chapter :).

Peter sat on the back step, with coffee mug on hand. The air was crisper this morning – he could feel the chill but it didn’t bother his werewolf thermostat. The alpha didn’t mind the temperature, no he was brain was thinking about how a certain omega was not present. 

His eyes flickered to the greasy background, recollecting the mornings when he drank his coffee watching the fennec fox run around. The kit would pee and then play. There were times he would act like a dog, and chase his own bushy tail. And there were moments, he would dig into the ground for a period of time. But the memory Peter likes best was when the kit would just crawl over and lean his head on Peter’s leg and stare out in the yard with them. It didn’t happen often but it when it did, they would remain quiet and just enjoy the peace. 

It was certainly peaceful now but the he and the wolf yearned for the company of the cub. 

He tells himself that it was inevitable once the boy became human. Chances were big, he had a family to go home and he knows he can’t be selfish. Stiles missed his father and his dad missed him. The boy had to go home with him. It’s where he belongs but yet knowing that, it still doesn’t help the ease the hole in his heart. 

Peter kept himself somewhat cut off from others besides his family because he was always worried about feelings and emotions could get n the way. And here he is now, tumbling head first into a roller coaster of… of what? He’s not sure but he does know his chest is heavy and his wolf is damn despondent.

Taking the last sip of his now lukewarm beverage, Peter heard the footfalls of Derek approaching. Both Talia and Cora are lighter on their feet so he knew it was nephew. 

The young alpha squatted and sat next to Peter on the cement step. He focused towards the yard area for a few minutes before he broke the silence. ‘I kind of miss the little guy too.”

Peter snorted. There was only other person in the world that was as emotionally constipated as him and that was Derek. 

His nephew is a good man, a great alpha but he the apple doesn’t fall too much from the tree. Derek hasn’t dated much in his life either and has not been overly serious in any relationship he has been involved with either. 

Perhaps, they should hire a psychologist to study the Hales to determine what inherit family trait they possess that makes them averse to emotional bonds with others. 

“I suppose the kit imprinted on me more than I realized.”

Derek clasped his hands together and rested them on his knees. “I know it must suck right now but I believe it’s just a blip on this journey.”

Peter tossed the words around in his head as his eyes locked onto his nephew. “How so?”

The younger alpha cocked his head towards Peter.” I saw the way he looked at you. It was like you hung the moon. Stiles….”, he paused as his fingers unclenched. “I can see that he wants to be with you as much as you want to be with him but it’s also important that he go home for a while.”

Peter realizes the boy needs to be his father – needs to reconnect with the man and have his family once more. Selfishly, it does pain him the boy is not here. “We did bond but I am the one who found him and we built trust. It could have easily been you instead.” 

His nephew laughed under his breath. “You are so dense sometimes. Yes, maybe I would have found him but the outcome still would have been the same.” He knocked his knee into Peter’s. “It’s okay to be sad now and it’s more than okay to have feelings for him. I think it’s good for you and I truly believe that it will all work out in the end. You two are meant to be together.” 

Peter gazed at his nephew fondly. “Someone has grown into giving good pep talks as well as being very astute.”

“Learned from the best.” The young man smiled. Derek slowly stood up and stretched up his arms towards the vibrant blue sky. “Try not to sulk too long or you’ll have mom and Cora pestering you.”

He had a good point. The two of them would be insufferable trying to cheer him up. “Duly noted nephew.” 

“See you later Uncle Peter.”

Peter waved to Derek as he re-entered back into the house. 

He wasn’t sure if he truly believed that he and Stiles were meant to be together but he knew that he didn’t want to be a part of the boy.

Once Peter polished off a second cup of coffee, he needed to decide what he wanted to do for the day. Definitely a distraction was first and foremost. He would want to text Stiles but also wanted to give him a little space and not come across as too needy. Besides, the boy should have some alone time with his dad.

Peter was making his way back to his bedroom to at least change into some clothes when his phone rang. Pulling the device out of his pocket, he didn’t recognize the number but it was local so he answered.

“Hello?” He questioned 

“Peter Hale?” The male baritone voice asked from the other end.

Peter didn’t recollect the voice, “yes, this is Peter Hale.” 

There was an audible sigh that sounded like relief. “This is John. John Stilinski. Stiles father.” 

Shit. Peter planted his feet on the ground. “Is Stiles all right?” So many things were now running through his brain. 

“Yes, I didn’t mean to worry you. He had some trouble sleeping and….”, the voice trailed off. “He’s a fox again and no matter what I do, he won’t change back. I was wondering if it was not too much trouble, if you could come over and speak with him? He evidently listens to you.” 

Peter sighed in relief somewhat. The boy was not hurt – perhaps overwhelmed but otherwise fine. “It’s no trouble at all John. Send me the address and I’ll be over as soon as possible.”

“Thank you.” The tone that responded definitely sounded grateful but Peter hardly registered it. He had a fox he needed to get to right away. 

Peter might have broken some speed limits getting over to the house. He had tried to keep his wolf calm but it had proven to be rather difficult. Despite, the man saying Stiles was fine, his brain kept drifting to the what ifs. The alpha in him was screaming to comfort and nurture the omega. 

He wasted no time knocking the door when he arrived at the residence. Peter wasn’t one who was usually anxious but at the moment, he was practically vibrating out of his skin waiting for the door to swing open.

Once it did, he took in the appearance of the beta in front him. Evidently, Stiles wasn’t the only one who didn’t get much shut eye the night before. The older man wore dark circles under his eyes and his clothes that he was adorning were disarray. 

“Thank you so much for coming.” The man scrubbed his face with his right hand. “As I mentioned Stiles had a little difficult night. And well…” He showed Peter a notepad he was holding in his left hand that he hadn’t even noticed.

Peter’s eyes glanced over the paper as he took in the writing in dark pen. The boy had written at least ten times, ‘miss alpha’. His heart now broke harder reading over the sorrowful writing. Fuck, the omega was hurting more than he realized. 

Standing there still mesmerized with what the boy transcribed, John broke the silence. “Hoping you can talk to him and maybe convince him to eat. I made his favorite, peanut butter and bananas. I thought I could get through to him but...” The man trailed off, seemingly upset.

Peter couldn’t blame the man. He was so excited that his long-lost son was home again after all these years and now, that son was retreating. Perhaps being overwhelmed or just not knowing how to act at the moment. 

He felt for the man. He really did but now – now he was here to comfort the boy. Peter would see later what he could possibly do for John. “Sure, Ill be glad to talk to him and will try to get him to eat.”

The door opened wider to allow Peter entrance into the dwelling. First glance, it was a modest home but yet with just two people living here, the house didn’t need to be big. The carpeted floor looked worn and the walls could use a fresh coat of paint but otherwise it was homey. 

Their some pictures hanging on the walls but Peter couldn’t quite make out the images but he assumed some contained a young Stiles. 

“Thanks.” John handed him the notebook. “Give me a sec and I’ll get the sandwich.”

Peter’s feet remained planted as he scanned the family area once more and inhaled the scents that permeated the room. He could pick up some of Stiles ginger aroma but mostly sadness clung to the furniture. Probably from years of homeless for John. 

“Here you go,” Handing him the plate, “first room on the right of the stairs.”

The alpha nodded and then climbed the steps towards the kit’s room. He rapped his knuckles on the door to alert the fox and then stepped in. Once he entered the bedroom, it was like being in a time machine. The man had left much of his son’s room intact.

He noted the twin sized bed in the middle of the room covered with a Batman bed spread which caused Peter to smile knowing the younger Stiles must have loved superheroes. 

Peter placed the plate of food down on a bedside table that was closest to the door and haphazardly threw the book pf paper on top of the mattress as his eyes scanned the rest of the bedroom. 

There was no fox to be seen but Peter could hear the kit’s jackrabbit heartbeat and the kit’s fragrance of spring flowers penetrating though the air that overlaid some anxiety. He was sure he was under the bed but he paused checking since he was still a little curious to see what else the room showed regarding the boy. 

A few posters decorated the cream-colored walls that were mostly from some Star Wars movies and another that was brilliant red that showcased The Flash. 

The Berber carpet on the floor was not as worn as the one downstairs and Peter deduced probably because of less use over the years. His eyes landed on a mahogany dresser that held a few small Lego sets and picture of three people. The photo upon closer inspection, showed a younger looing John, a dark-haired woman about his age, and gap-toothed toddler sitting on her lap that Peter assumed was Stiles. 

He rounded the bed and took note of shelves that were stacked near the closet. This piece of furniture held scattering of books and more toys from the boy’s youth. It was interesting seeing a glimpse of Stiles childhood but it also made him a little sad that he didn’t get to finish growing up here. 

Finally crouching down, Peter peered under the bed and saw two yellow hued eyes staring back at him. 

“Hello kitten.” 

The kit’s nose twitched and Peter heard a low growl emanating from within the animal. He also flashed some sharp teeth Peter’s way. “I thought we talked about this before. We use our words. I can see you’re upset or overwhelmed but growling is not going to solve anything.” 

Peter may have laced some alpha dominance in his tone when he spoke. He needed to get Stiles to come out and hopefully show him that he doesn’t always need to revert back to fox form if he’s having an issue.

The little legs scooted across the floor as his large ears scrunched against the bottom of the mattress while he crawled from underneath the bed. Peter smiled in relief when the fox was out completely. 

The boy yipped quietly and stood on his hind legs with his front legs pawing towards Peter. The alpha pulled the cub close to his chest. “It’s okay.” He hugged the animal maybe a little harder than he needed to but he did miss him. Stiles little snout buried itself into the left side of Peter’s neck. He allowed the kit to inhale and lick the alpha pheromones for a few minutes to help calm him down. 

“Okay Stiles,” Peter said somewhat reluctantly since his wolf was quite content with the fox sniffing him. “We got to get you back to human form so we can talk and your dad made you some food.”

He stood up from the floor, still holding the kit and then sat them on the bed. “Can you shift back for me?” 

The animal cocked his head and quickly began the transformation. Once again, Peter was impressed with how smooth and fast Stiles could go from one form to another. A teenage boy was sitting naked beside him in a matter of moments and the alpha preened knowing the boy listened and obeyed him.

He quickly grabbed the plate holding the sandwich because he was concerned, they may get sidetrack and then the boy wouldn’t have eaten. “Your dad said this is a favorite, peanut butter and bananas.” 

Handing the plate to Stiles, the teen reached out and shoved the bread towards his mouth. It appeared he was going to put the whole sandwich between his lips. “Remember slow and chew. You don’t have to eat it all at once.” 

Pulling the bread away, the boy sheepishly smiled and began heeding Peter’s suggestion. He watched fondly as the teen ate most of his meal before speaking to him. “You want to tell me what happened?”

He pointed to the notebook that Peter had thrown on the bed earlier. He handed the journal to him so he could write. He scribbled some words down and tilted the page towards Peter, ‘missed you.”

Fuck, the boy knows how to make a beeline to his heart. “I missed you too.” He took a deep inhale, wanting to tread carefully. “Your dad missed you a lot as well and is happy you’re home and I’m sure you are too so is there something else?”

He pulled the pen to his mouth and chewed on the top for a moment, possibly grappling for some words. The little bit of anxiety that he exhumed earlier had all but dissipated so Peter didn’t think he was upset, maybe just lost a little being back at home after all these years. 

He soon began transcribing and this time, it took a while longer since he was putting down more words. Once more when he was done writing, he presented Peter with what his thoughts were. ‘I love my dad. Happy to be home but it’s hard too. Asking me a lot of questions and don’t feel like answering.’

“Have you told him how you feel?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “It sounds like maybe your dad might be more in sheriff mode than father mode.” Peter got it. He would want to get t o the bottom of the disappearance as well. However, he also knows Stiles needs a tender hand at the moment.

The teen’s hand gestured sort of. “I think you should tell him how you feel. He’s worried about you and I know he doesn’t want to upset or push you.” 

Stiles nodded his head and let out a big yawn in the process. “Since you didn’t get much sleep last night, why don’t you take a nap.” Peter suggested as he picked up the plate and put it back on the side table.

The notebook was turned in his direction when he was done and read what was scribbled down, ‘but you’re here. Don’t want to sleep.’

“I promise I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

He smiled with another yawn. The older man reached for the notebook and moved it out of the way. Peter then scooted up and leaned against the headboard. Stiles followed and started to lay his head down on Peter’s chest.

“Hey, you may want to get under the covers.” Peter didn’t want John coming in and seeing his underage son sleeping nude next to him. 

The alpha shuffled his weight so Stiles could pull back the duvet and crawled underneath the warmth. He immediately went back to putting his head on Peter’s chest and he for one was not going to complain.

He slowly rubbed his circles down his back. “You know you are just as cuddly in human form but I have to admit, I miss those adorable ears.”

The boy huffed and playfully swatted at Peter. 

Once he heard the boy’s heart steady to an even rhythm, Peter closed his eyes to just relish the moment. 

Yep, he truly missed cuddling with the fox.


	9. Chapter 9

Peter hadn’t even realized he had fallen asleep until he heard the throat clear rather loudly. Opening his eyes blearily, Peter finally focused on the man that was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. 

Despite his enhanced senses, the alpha could tell by posture or facial expression, that the sheriff wasn’t exactly excited seeing his teenaged son cuddling with a man in bed. The beta looked upon the scene sternly – his eyes drifting to the two bodies in bed together and then to the empty plate pm the bedside table. 

Peter definitely felt like a deer caught in the headlights even though he knows he hasn’t crossed any lines, but at a glance, it wasn’t a great look either. Yes. Peter was glad he convinced Stiles to crawl under the covers but the blanket had shifted and had revealed a very naked torso. 

“We need to talk.” The older man demanded. He began to walk away and then paused, “thank you for getting him to shift back and to eat.”

The alpha nodded as he watched John finish the retreat. 

Taking a few deep breaths, he extracted himself from the sleeping boy carefully as to not wake him. Once he was out of the bed, he leaned over and brushed a kiss on the top of his brunette hair as he whispered, ‘I hope your father doesn’t kill me.” He quickly then pulled the covering back up over the boy to cover him up.

Once Peter arrived downstairs, he noted John slightly pacing, He stopped when Peter appeared and gestured with his hand for Peter to sit on the sofa. The alpha part of him didn’t want to succumb to a beta’s ask but he bit his tongue – this was Stiles father and he needed to respect the man especially in said man’s home. 

Running his fingers through what graying hair he had, John heaved. “How old are you?” 

Peter didn’t hesitate but perhaps he should have of, “thirty-two.” 

The sigh was loud and audible. His scent mingled with citrus and musk so nothing too alarming but clearly, he was not entirely pleased either. “Stiles would have celebrated a birthday a couple of months ago. He turned seventeen. He’s closer to sixteen then eighteen so I’m not thrilled seeing my underaged son who was naked and curled up with a man twice his age.”

Peter realized he had to tread carefully. He had to keep the alpha and the wolf in check. Those parts wanted to say, too bad, and go claim the omega and leave. His more reasonable human side knew that wasn’t the best idea. And the alpha had to try to stay reasonably calm while a beta ripped into him. 

“John, can I call you John?” He thought he better ask than presume. The other man nodded. “Your son and I have bonded. Since I found him, we have gotten extremely close while he was in fox form. Trust me when I say this, it was something I didn’t see happening but it has and we do have some kind of connection.”

He saw the other man’s eyes widen in both surprise and concern. “I care for your son and would do anything for him. I would not hurt him nor would I cross any line. Even if he was older, he’s not in the right head space right now. And, it’s not exactly he has any clothes that fit him at the moment.” 

His werewolf hearing picked up a ‘fuck’ under John’s breath. The man walked the few steps to the couch and joined Peter. He exhaled before eyeballing Peter. “Yup, I didn’t get the kid any clothes. I was so excited to have him back…. I. shit.” 

“It’s understandable. And I swear to you I have not touched your son inappropriately.” Peter really wanted to emphasize and drive that point home.

“I do believe you. I can already tell you care for him and Stiles is definitely attached you but it’s just a little jarring right now.” 

Peter supposed he understood. If he was in the man’s shoes, he probably wouldn’t be jumping up and down either. “Thank you.”

Scrubbing his calloused hand over his face, John inhaled, “it’s my fault.” Peter gazed upon the other man quizzically. “It’s my fault that Stiles ran away. It’s my fault my son has been missing all these years.”

Peter noted some moisture forming around the man’s eyes. The citrus odor was now fading to something rottener, almost like the man had the weight of the world on his shoulders. “What do you mean?” He could tell John loved his son more than anything and he knows he didn’t stop searching for him. But he could also tell the man was wracked with guilt. 

“It wasn’t easy for either of us when Claudia passed. My wife. She was the glue to this family and also a fox. Stiles inherited the fox gene from her. Yeah, I was little worried since there are some unsavory people out there but I knew he would be okay as an omega fox with his mom guiding him.”

He wiped away the few tears that began to trickle down his cheeks. “I was completely lost when she died. I thought how am I going to raise a ten-year-old kid who has ADHD and still needs to learn more about being a shifter? I panicked and retreated into work. Not my proudest moment but I was depressed and overwhelmed.”

Peter continued to listen, not wanting to interrupt. He evidently needed to get things of his chest. “I actually got my shit together believe or not. I realized I was neglecting Stiles so I began not working as much and tried my hardest to be there for him but….” The words trailed as he appeared to grasp for the right ones. “Stiles is still Stiles. Hyperactive and believe it or not, a talker. I t had been a long day at work, looking over some gruesome crime scene photos. I just needed a moment. Just a few minutes to relax and Stiles, he just didn’t understand. Once I yelled at him, he transformed and sprinted before I even finished my rant. I felt terrible. He was just a kid who wanted his Dad’s attention and I yelled at him and he took off.” 

“I assumed he wouldn’t go far. Once he took off, I immediately went after him but these human legs aren’t as fast as his fox legs. I figured after calling out to him and searching close to the house, I would either find him or he would just come home. After a few hours, dread began pooling in the bottom of stomach.” 

Peter remained quiet allowing the man to continue. “I started thinking he was hit by a car or just so lost that he couldn’t find his way home. The one thing I was sure of though, that I was completely to blame. Whatever had happened to Stiles was my fault and I had to live it with that every day.”

The alpha couldn’t begin to understand how the other man felt and he knew it had to be a terrible burden holding onto this guilt for all these years. “You can’t totally blame yourself; he ran.”

John shook his head and momentarily shut his eyes and then reopened them. “I appreciate the sentiment but I find it hard to believe that you think that’s true.” Peter was about to interject when John gestured the stop motion with his right hand. “I may never come to terms with it but I vowed if I ever saw my boy again, I would make it up to him and ask for forgiveness. And he’s home,” his eyes flickered towards the stairs as eyes moistened once more. “He’s back home and I’ve already fucked up.” 

Peter now understood that Stiles wasn’t the only having a hard time adjusting to a new reality. He doesn’t usually find himself in the situation in having to solicit advice so this was definitely new territory for him. However, he realized this would be important too since both Stilinski men need to heal and communicate so he would do the best he could. Stiles needs his dad and John needs his son.

“If you think you fucked up because he turned into a fox, you’re wrong. From what I save seen, he transforms when he doesn’t want to deal with things. Reuniting with you after all these years, being back home, and we still don’t know how long he was in fox form; it’s been overwhelming for the boy.” 

“It was the last thing I wanted to do.”

“I figured. What he needs now is more of a father node, not a sheriff one.” He hoped he made himself clear. He doesn’t want to offend the man but he also seemed to be crying out for some help. 

Sighing, the older man appeared to ruminate what Peter said. “Makes sense. Maybe I was asking too many questions.”

“He asked about you right away when he became human again and said he missed you. I do not believe he holds any ill will towards you. I would just try to listen when he communicates with you.” 

“Thank you. I think I needed to hear that. I’m going to try to let him take the lead but…. I still feel like he needs something that I can’t give him.”

Peter crossed his right leg over his left, wondering what the sheriff was going to say.

“I’m a beta. I can see that the omega in him is screaming out for an alpha. I want to be that for him but I can’t. And I know you and Stiles have managed to make a connection and….”

“John, I will be anything that Stiles needs. Anything that you are comfortable with. As I said before I care for him and would never cross any lines.”

Shifting on the sofa to face Peter more directly, John scratched the tip of his nose. “I’m not totally sold on the idea but I was thinking maybe for now, at least until I can figure out the best course of action for Stiles, is that he stays over your place for a few days a week.” 

Peter was fairly positive his wolf was wagging his tail at this idea. Yes please, the alpha and the wolf would very much like that. “It would be no trouble at all. I know in fox form, he slept well there.”

“I suppose there is no way he would sleep in a guest room and not in your bed?” 

He could lie to the man. He’s not supernatural, he wouldn’t sense the blip of the heartbeat. He wouldn’t have to know but he also didn’t want to fib. He did want to be straightforward with the beta. If he wants to be a part of Stiles life, then he needs to be on his dad’s good side. 

“I highly doubt he would agree to that.” He noted the slump in the other man’s shoulders. “Stiles needs comfort now. He may have been touch starved somewhat and needs some reassurance. It took a while but I did build a trust with him so he does feel safer with me. My alpha and my wolf yearn to protect and nurture. His omega and fox are craving for someone to provide for him what he is needing right now. It’s not sexual in anyway John but I won’t lie. There will be cuddling and scenting.” 

The man stood up from the couch and began pacing on the carpet for a few moments. “I’m not thrilled but I can’t totally disagree. I do believe being around an alpha will help him recover faster.” 

Peter stood up and tried to remain stoic but he was grinning like a mad man underneath his calm exterior. “it will be fine. He will be fine and we’ll both be here together for him.” 

John cusped him on the shoulder. “go on and tell Stiles. I don’t need supernatural senses to know you’re dying to share the news.” 

Peter is not going to lie, there may have been a spring to his step as he ascended the staircase. His wolf was giddy. Part of him deep down, knew no matter what he would find a way to spend time with the omega. But now, he is grateful that his father is basically giving his blessing which makes things so much easier.

Arriving back at the boy’s rom, he tip-toed in when he noticed that his eyes were still closed. And yet, his heartbeat wasn't quite on par with the picture so he wasn’t surprised when the teen cocked his right eye open and peered towards Peter. 

A sleepy smile greeted him as the omega slowly sat up in bed. The sheet fell from his torso revealing the two perfectly rosy tipped nubs on a backdrop of pale, milky skin. The boy certainly was enticing in human form and perhaps one day – they’ll be able to solidify this bond they created even more.

“I told you I would be here when you woke up kitten.”

Rubbing the back of his hands against his eyes, Stiles exhaled and then patted his mattress gesturing for Peter to sit next to him.

The alpha obliged immediately. “I was talking to your dad.” Stiles ducked his head and Peter reached out to his chin to encourage him to look at the alpha. “Nothing bad. Actually, some good things.” 

The boy gazed upon Peter with interest – his honey doe eyes wide. 

Peter took the boy’s hand into his and squeezed fondly. “But first you have to promise me that you will try to talk to your dad with how you are feeling and not just turn into a fox when feeling overwhelmed. Try to use your words first.” 

He received a reassuring squeeze in return accompanied with a nod from the omega’s head. 

“Good and remember you can also text me if you need help.” Peter shifted a little on bed and the mattress groaned under the pressure. “As of now, your dad and I agreed that it might be beneficial for you to stay with me a few days each week.” 

The boy immediately launched himself at Peter. He had to steady himself as to not fall over. He wrapped his arms around Stiles and breathed in the happy scent the boy was emitting. His wolf preened knowing the fox was just as excited as he was. 

It took a great amount of will power to not lick at the expanse of the pale neck the boy was showing. He reeled in his alpha instinct and managed to just inhale the spring gingery odor instead through his nose. It would have to suffice for now. 

Reluctantly he pulled away from the impromptu embrace so he could speak once more. “Remember to thank your dad. It’s not easy for him to agree to something like this but he knows deep down that the omega in you craves an alpha right now.” 

Stiles nodded his head in agreement. “And truth be told, I’m happy too. My wolf misses you. And Derek and Cora miss you too.”

The boy snorted and reached over for the notepad. He scribbled a few things down on the paper. Peter waited until he was done writing before reading what he jotted down. ‘I’ll talk to my dad. I’m happy we can spend time together and Derek has grumpy eyebrows but he’s a teddy bear.’

Peter couldn’t help but laugh “Yes he does and he is but you might not want to tell him that.” 

They looked at each other, just staring into each other’s eyes not saying or communicating in anyway. And that was fine with Peter. They already developed a kinship. They didn’t need to speak or write. The silence was just as lovely. The main thing was they were getting to see each other and be together.

After a few moments, Stiles reached over with his right hand and placed his palm across Peter’s heart. He smiled fondly at the alpha. Peter was touched and proceeded to follow the same motion. He could feel the boy’s heartbeat – it was steady and content. 

The moment was beautiful.

And Peter might have just realized what it felt like to be in love….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my darlings, I won't be able to update next week - it will be 2 weeks. 
> 
> Thanks again for all the love and support.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my darlings, missed you guys last week.
> 
> So I'm getting closer to a final chapter count - probably between 17-19 chapters.

Arriving at the Hale house with Stiles in tow pleased the wolf. The animal was happy since it believed this was right where the omega fox belonged. The human side of Peter wasn’t too far off with that notion either. He was giddy knowing he would be able to cuddle in bed with the boy later. 

And scent mark.

Grabbing Stiles bag from the trunk, Peter was happy to see that the boy now has some clothes. John had mentioned that Stiles hadn’t wanted to go anywhere but appeared content picking some styles out on line so he purchased some items that way and found a few similar ones at the store.

He then opened the passenger door (because he was an alpha and a gentleman after all) to allow Stiles to climb out of the vehicle. He was a little clumsy on his gangly legs as he stood up and Peter did note the teen seemed to favor the right leg more in human form than he does when he’s a cub. 

Instinctively they both gravitated towards each other as they approached the front door, brushing against the side of each’s body with their fingers touching. There was no actual hand holding but it was damn close.

Cora opened the front door before they reached It with a grin so wide. “Hey Stiles!” She bounced on her feet in excitement and he gave his niece credit for not racing towards the boy. He knows the boy is affectionate with him and John but Peter wasn’t sure how much so with others yet. When he interacted with the Hale family last time, there was just some talking and not much else. He basically turned human and went home soon after. 

The boy waved and smiled back at Cora. His scent remained stable. So far so good.

“My wolf wants to wrestle. What do you say?” She stepped out of the away to let them inside. “And t think Derek wants to join in too.”

His niece and surprisingly his nephew have both been anxious to tumble with the fox again. Their wolves have been endeared by the kit as well. 

The omega nodded which caused Peter to sigh in relief. He knows Stiles tends to shift when he is anxious, overwhelmed, or just wants to retreat so he was glad to see that the boy was willing to shift to have some fun.

“Sweet, I’ll go grab Derek.” Cora bolted towards the stairs screaming out Derek’s name but it was completely unnecessary to be that loud snice his enhanced hearing would hear her whisper. 

Feeling a tug on his arm, he glanced at Stiles. The boy put his hands up in a mock paw gesture and showed his teeth. He then pointed towards Peter. 

“I think I might sit this one out. Truth be told, I prefer it when I shift to wolf when it’s just you and me but I’ll watch.” 

He ducked his head and the blush traveled down his cheeks towards his neck. It was freaking adorable but he was being honest. The alpha likes it so much better when it’s just his wolf and the fox alone and no other family members. What can he say? He likes it when it's just him and Stiles.

“Derek’s coming.” Cora interrupted as her feet landed on the last step.

And that seemed to be the only invitation Stiles needed because he was taking his clothes off in the middle of the atrium. “Why don’t you wait until you get outside kitten.” 

“Can’t take the heat Uncle Peter?” The brat snorted.

He gave her a stern glare but it was for naught. His darling niece just chuckled more. “Come on Stiles.”

The boy was now a fox and he immediately bounced towards Cora as they made their way to the back door off the kitchen. Perhaps he should have more modesty but Peter was just grateful he was trustful enough to go off with Cora and have some fun. 

After he dropped Stiles bag in his bedroom, the alpha’s curiosity was already brimming. He swiftly made his way to the kitchen so he could gleam a glance at the backyard so he could watch his niece, nephew, and of course the fox.

Stiles was bouncing and pouncing around like a toddler hopped on sugar while Cora and Derek enabled the behavior by running around in circles. There was plenty of space in their yard area with lots of grass so the three of them had a lot of room to run and play before the tree line to the preserve which held a lot of dense foliage 

However, the alpha in him didn’t like how close the kit was nearing the tree line. He swung open the backdoor while shouting, “Derek, make sure he doesn’t get too close to the trees.” 

The brown and black colored wolf glared at Peter with an expression of, ‘really? I’m not an idiot.’

Okay, perhaps Peter is a little cautious and over protective about a certain someone.

Closing the door again, Peter’s enhanced hearing picked up his sister approaching him. “He seems happy.”

“Derek or Stiles?” Peter questioned as he stepped away from the doorway but his eyes kept focused on the outside. He trusted Cora and Derek to watch over Stiles but yet, the alpha just couldn’t help but just make sure he was okay. 

Talia snorted but very ladylike because she never did anything not ladylike. “I suppose both of them. I’m glad that the little fox can help my kids have fun and it appears to go both ways.” 

Yes, they definitely do encourage the boy to have fun and he certainly has wiggled his way into their lives quite quickly as well. 

“And how is Stiles adjusting thus far?”

He shrugged his shoulders. He has fairly kept Talia in the loop so there wasn’t a whole to report. “John said he doesn’t shift as much when he’s upset and he is getting more settled at home. And they are communicating better.” 

Otherwise, the kid still doesn’t talk by choices and not by injury and doesn’t seem to want to discuss about what he has been through but John had asked Peter to maybe try to cull some more information from the teenager. 

“Good to hear. I’m glad he and his father are working things out. “She reached over and brushed against his arm “And I’m glad he has you as well. Just tread carefully dear brother. He has been through a lot and is very young.” 

“I know Tala. I am and I will.” But it was fucking hard. 

The alpha and the wolf were so much more impatient and didn’t want to think with their brain. They yearned to claim and mate. 

Once the kids were done tussling around, they came inside filthy and they barely managed a cursory cleaning before dinner. It helped with some of the sweat and dried leaves odor but according to Peter, Stiles still smelled too much like Derek’s wolf for his liking. That would need to be rectified sooner than later.

Dinner was lively but a little awkward at the same time. Stiles seems to have an inversion to utensils. The boy tends to use his fingers and wants to shove the various items in his mouth. Peter is not sure if it is because he was a fox for a while and doesn’t remember how to use silverware or whether his captors didn’t provide him any. He would have to remember to inquire with John to see if the boy does the same thing at home. 

The alpha also had to coax the omega to actually sit in a chair at the table. He gravitated towards the floor. And once more, Peter couldn’t be sure whether it was because of the fox within himself or whoever had him, deemed his place was on the ground. Thinking of the latter, pissed Peter off so he tried to push that possible thought out of his mind since he didn’t want his sour mood to affect Stiles. 

The boy was here and Peter was going to make sure they enjoyed their time together. 

They all helped to rinse the dishes and put leftovers away after dinner which made clean up go fast. Cora and Derek were eager to show Stiles some Hale family videos. The gesture warmed Peter’s heart knowing his niece and nephew continued to welcome the omega into their home and family. 

He did believe showing Stiles how a family of wolves could live and interact with each other was important. Per John, Stiles didn’t have much guidance on being a fox in his youth and then he was held captive probably by hunters who wouldn’t have treated him well or showed him how a pack could work or bond. Nope, the kid didn’t get any of that so now Peter was so grateful that his family could at least show him a glimpse as to what it can be like to be part of a pack – a loving, nurturing, albeit small pack. 

The good news is Stiles has slotted himself easily into the Hale family. They all are receptive and open and the boy didn’t appear overly cautious either. It had been relatively easy to build trust with the boy and Peter hopes that means it will be easier for him to recover from his past kidnapping. 

Part way through a video montage, Peter caught the omega yawning. He had insisted on sitting on the floor by Peter, leaning his head on the alpha’s right leg. It was beautiful and somewhat enthralling having such a pretty omega sitting almost submissively next to him. 

The alpha in him of course preened and relished every moment. He gingerly ran his fingers through the boy’s hair as he inhaled the ginger and cinnamon scent of contentment wafting from the boy. He was truly honored that the boy felt comfortable enough to settle beside Peter as much as he did.

The wolf liked and wanted the fox to come out and play but Peter’s logical part of the brain knew better. He understood that the boy either consciously or subconsciously needed some grounding and the omega seemingly gravitated towards the alpha’s pheromones to provide him with what he craved. 

So once the yawn tapered off, Peter used the action to encourage Stiles that it was getting late and perhaps they should retire for the evening. Yes, there was a big part of Peter that was just anxious to lay beside the teen in bed but he also knew the boy did have a busy day running around with Derek and Cora.

Getting up to Peter’s bedroom, the alpha padded to the en suite to start the shower after he pulled some pajamas out for Stiles. “Why don’t you wash off some more of the day’s activities.” 

Stiles starred at him with a puzzled expression and then trotted over to get his notebook to scribble something down, ‘I used a wash cloth earlier. Not that dirty.’

“Yes but you still smell too much like Derek’s alpha and my alpha doesn’t like it.”

The boy rolled his eyes and huffed. He jotted another word on the paper, ‘seriously?’

“Just indulge me kitten.” 

Smiling broadly, Stiles nodded and threw the paper towards the bed. Luckily the omega didn’t push it anymore. Peter didn’t want to admit that perhaps he was a little jealous. And let’s face it, Peter Hale doesn’t do jealously. 

Once the boy was settled in the shower, Peter quickly undressed and placed the notebook back on the bedside table. He got comfortable in bed, attempting to read but he was failing. He was itching to scent mark the kid so the wolf was really trying to surface at the moment. The alpha had to once again this evening to try to tamp down those kinds of emotions.

Hearing the water shut off, Peter breathed a sigh of relief. He used his enhanced hearing to listen as the boy dried and dressed himself. When the bathroom door swung open, Peter couldn’t help but smile when he noted the now clean omega who was sporting a wet mop of hair. Even from the bed, the wolf wagged his tail in appreciation, the fox smelled more like the unscented shower products and less like Derek 

Stiles wore a lopsided grin and sheepishly waved at Peter as he strolled over to the left side of the bed. Pulling the sheets down, he climbed up in the mattress and rested his head on the pillow with his honey dew drop eyes gazing towards Peter. 

The alpha had been so used to sleeping next to an animal, that now this almost seemed strangely intimate with Stiles as human. He liked it more that he probably should but he certainly wasn’t going to deny the moment either. 

Peter laid the unread book down on the table next to his side bed of the bed. “Kitten, I really want to scent mark you but don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable. I know you had mentioned that the other wolf would scent you.” 

Peter utilized his olfactory senses to see if the boy was triggered at all. The last thing he wanted to do was remind the omega of any bad memories but also didn’t want to cross any lines either. First and foremost, he wanted the boy to feel safe and comfortable so communication was definitely key. 

He watched as the teen reached for his notebook and Peter was relieved so far that his scent hadn’t soured or mixed with anything that was off putting. 

Stiles wrote a few things down before showing Peter what he scribed, ‘I didn’t like it when he did it. I trust you alpha. You smell nice and I am more than okay with your scenting.’ 

The boy smiled and there was no elevation in his heartbeat so Peter knew he was telling the truth. “Thank you kitten.”

Watching the boy place the paper and pen away, Peter had to control his blue eyes morphing into red. Stiles just lied there stretched out and leaving himself vulnerable and somewhat exposed to allow Peter to scent him wherever he might desire. He also tilted his head to reveal his long, pale collarbone to provide the alpha all access. 

Okay, Peter thought the big fox ears might be the death of him. He now might need to amend that – having the boy spread out next to him complexly trusting, might be his new cause of death. 

Peter inhaled deeply, both to calm himself since arousal was making an appearance and to take in the omega’s sugary odor. 

Once his wolf and alpha were tame, he spoke, ‘I think I should just scent your neck this time. Not sure if I could control myself otherwise. I’ don’t think you realize how enticing you are.” He mentioned as his eyes travelled across the boy’s languid body once more. 

Stiles cheeks reddened in bashfulness but he continued to smile nonetheless. He nodded his understanding however, seemingly on board with what Peter was offering (or not offering).

Peter scooted himself down so he could lay next to Stiles. The boy's heartbeat thumped a little quicker but he didn’t sense an overwhelming anxious feeling emitting from the teen so the older man took it as an all clear sign. 

Leaning in, the alpha breathed in the sweet omega pheromones as his nose ran along the smooth expanse of skin that Stiles was showing off. He rubbed and nuzzled over the boy’s collarbone simultaneously scenting the boy and inhaling his sweet essence.

He noted the boy was becoming boneless. As his body was relaxing more with Peter’s ministrations, the omega’s lips parted. No sound came from him but Peter could tell he was sighing into tranquility. 

Stiles turned onto his left side to allow Peter even better access to his neck – perhaps it was instinct or just a gesture that the boy was definitely comfortable and felt safe with Peter. 

Shifting to his side as well, Peter placed his right arm across Stiles waist and pulled him closer to his chest. It almost sounded like he gasped when his back was pushed taut to Peter’s torso.

The alpha was teetering on getting lost in his head as well so he realized he had to tread carefully and not cross any lines at the moment. It was going to be extremely difficult with his nostrils buried in Stiles skin. His cock was throbbing between his thighs but he could not act on that arousal right now. 

He then also noted that his fingers were gingery running up and down the teen’s arm – gently caressing him.

“You smell amazing and now even better that you smell like me.” The wolf preened but it had to be bottled back up before it did anything more like tasting the milky skin. He knew the boy would taste delicious too so it had taken immense will power not to dart his tongue all over the expanse of constellations presented to him. “As much as I could do this all night, we probably should try to get some sleep.”

Stiles nodded his head but Peter already could tell the boy was pouting without even seeing his face. It was good to know that he was also enjoying this scenting session. 

Peter adjusted himself so he could reach awkwardly to shut off the lamp. He didn’t want to leave the comfort of Stiles snuggled up to him so he made the struggle of painting the room to darkness from where he was positioned. 

Once the room was doused into darkness, Peter immediately planted his nose back into Stiles neck. 

He inhaled the boy’s essence, listening as his heart rate slowed as he drifted towards slumber.

Peter was convinced Stiles was asleep and with that knowledge, his eyes became heavier as well. Therefore, he was surprised when he felt the boy grab Peter’s hand to wrap around his, intertwining their fingers. 

It was another intimate moment between the two that Peter knew he would cherish forever.


	11. Chapter 11

Opening his eyes, Peter immediately realized that he had received his best sleep in the last few days. He knew he owed it all to the fox who slept next to him throughout the night. 

Yep, Stiles definitely helps the alpha sleep calmer and less restless. And now this morning waking up, he felt so much more refreshed. 

His eyes now fully opened, he peaked to the left side and noted an empty spot. Sliding his hand over the mattress, he was able to tell that it still held some warmth.

Stiles hadn’t been gone long.

The alpha sat up stretching his arms up towards the ceiling to get any kinks out. Once he felt truly awake, he got out of bed and relieved himself. After splashing some water on his face, Peter made his way downstairs in search of coffee and a certain omega. 

Hitting the landing, Peter both saw and smelled Stiles and Cora. They were sitting crossed legged on the floor in front of the sofa. They both were holding a bowl of what Peter assumed was cereal and watching some cartoon he didn’t recognize.

Stepping near the duo, Cora looked up and greeted him. “Morning Uncle Peter.” 

“Good morning. I was planning to make you a somewhat nutritious breakfast but I see Cora is stuffing you full of sugar.” 

Stiles sheepishly grinned as he held up the bowl in question and nodded. 

At least the boy was using a spoon so Peter chalked it up as a win. “Okay, well I’m getting some coffee and making some eggs.”

He left the children to tend to his own food. He scrambled up some eggs while the coffee brewed. 

He sat down at the kitchen table once he plated his eggs and began to dig in. Hallway through eating, Derek made an appearance donning some khakis and a dark blue Henley. 

“Morning,” the alpha greeted with a throaty voice. Derek doesn’t do mornings well so it was no surprise that his tone was scratchy. Peter’s fairly positive his nephew would rather not say anything before noon if he could. Actually, the boy would probably prefer to not use words all day if he could get away with it. 

Peter finished the bite in his mouth before responding, “morning nephew. I made coffee.” He mentioned pointing towards the coffee maker.   
Grunting, Derek walked over to the maker and poured himself the hot beverage into a mug. “Thanks. Mom’s got me running errands all morning.” 

“Lucky you.” Peter said sarcastically while being grateful he wasn’t roped into errand boy. Talia can be a slave driver and it’s no fun doing shopping or whatever else she may need. Frankly, it’s annoying and a pain in the ass. 

The boy snorted into his mug and took a sip.

“By the way, thank you for being so nice to Stiles. You and Cora both have been great. I think it helps that he can see a close-knit family and pack.”

Derek shrugged his shoulders acting like it wasn’t a big deal but Peter knew it was. The other alpha doesn’t usually let others get too close to him. He’s got as many if not more walls built up than Peter. 

“It’s cool. He’s a good kid. And besides, he’s like having a little brother that I never had.”

Peter sensed no lie from the other alpha and the notion pleased him very much. “I’m glad Derek.”

Chuckling, Derek placed his half empty mug down on the counter. “Stop worrying so much. We like him. He seems to like us and I already told you, he really likes you. It’s going to be fine Uncle Peter.”

“I just don’t want to push him too hard. I am afraid that I went and caught feelings for the boy.”  
“No duh. We all figured out that much already. That’s why I am telling you to try to chill. It’s all going to be fine.” 

Fuck, was it that obvious?

He supposes Derek is right as well but Peter still can’t help be a little cautious. Stiles is still young and Peter doesn’t have a clear picture as to everything he has been through. Not to mention, he has a protective father that’s not going to be overly keen with his underaged son being with a thirty-year-old man. 

“Thank you, dearest nephew. I will definitely try to heed your advice.” 

The other alpha smiled pleased as punch as he bid his farewell reluctantly when Talia called out to him to get going since they had lots to do. Peter cringed for his nephew but once more, grateful it wasn’t him being dragged out. 

Peter began stacking his dirty dishes when Stiles stumbled his way into the kitchen with his now empty bowl. 

The boy placed it with Peter’s and immediately began gesturing. 

The teen pointed to himself, to Peter and then towards the door. He then used his fingers to imitate fangs and paws. He did the charade a couple of times before Peter caught on. Maybe they should take an abbreviated sign language lesson to help them in these instances.

“You want to go outside with both of us shifted?” The boy eagerly shook his head so the alpha was spot on with the translation. “I suppose I could be roped into that. Do you want to go to the stream again? It was truly adorable when you fell into the water that one time. You looked more like a rat than a fox.”

Peter chuckled at the memory as Stiles looked a little annoyed. He then playfully swatted at Peter for bringing it up. 

“Okay kitten.” Peter stood up from the chair. “We can run and play.” It wasn’t like it would be hardship. The wolf really wanted to play with the fox. 

Stiles immediately began tugging off his shirt. “Let’s wait for the nudity until we get outside.”

Huffing, the boy sprinted and halfway gimped towards the door. The teen was definitely anxious so Peter obliged despite wanting to try to talk with him a little. However, he supposes, any serious discussions could wait until later. They had all day after all. 

After he placed the breakfast dishes in the sink, they both stepped outside into the chilly air. Stiles visibly trembled when the coldness penetrated his skin. Evidently, the boy’s internal temperature doesn’t run as hot as a wolf.

Seeing that he was cold, Peter didn’t want him to have to wait to shift. “Remember kitten, stay close to me. If you get tired or if your leg starts to bother you, let me know.”

He smiled and nodded. Stiles didn’t hesitate and began undressing immediately. His clothes were discarded and the boy transitioned into his beige colored fennec fox form almost instantaneously. 

Peter grinned at the tiny fox and followed his lead. He morphed into his midnight fur suit and cocked his head towards the tree line. 

It was time to play.

The fennec fox sprinted a little ahead of Peter like an excited toddler once they got into the dense forest. The boy’s speed was definitely quicker than the wolf but Peter’s larger form and gait didn’t have much trouble keeping up with the boy. 

They ran for a bit and then Stiles appeared to want to play hide and seek. Peter found the game more akin to him seeking out his prey. The omega was good at camouflaging himself but Peter found the kit easy to locate him by his scent and his jackrabbit heartrate.

He pretended a few times of not knowing where the kit was, which allowed the boy to jump out and pounce on Peter. The alpha swore the little fox whined in glee each time he did it so it was well worth it acting surprised each time he pounced. Hell. one time, Peter pretended to startle and jumped in the air which caused the kit to roll around on the ground in apparent laughter – yep, totally worth it!

After a while, the cub slowed down a little since he was better at shorter sprints and distances. Peter took the hint and led them towards the stream. 

Stiles was extra careful as he leaned in to take some sips from the cold water this time, almost taking his steps hesitantly. Peter swallowed some refreshing liquid as well to rejuvenate somewhat. 

A few moments later, the kit hopped up the embankment and began his catlike dance of turning around in circles and kneading his paws into the ground.

Peter trotted up next to him and waited until the boy settled down on the area. Once he curled his bushy tail around him, Peter quickly swiped his long, bristling tongue along the boy’s face and over the right ear. The ear folded down and bounced right back up once he completed the quick, impromptu tongue bath.   
`  
The wolf couldn’t help it. He wanted to mark the boy with his saliva and perhaps indulge his taste buds for a moment since he still didn’t think it was appropriate to lick him in human form. 

Curled up in a fur ball, the fox appeared comfy and adorable at the same time. Peter thought the kit had a good idea. He settled down on the ground on all fours and tried to his best to shield the little fox with his larger body. 

If they were taking a break then the alpha wolf needed to ensure the omega fox was protected. 

They napped for a while in the shaded area and then frolicked a little more as they made their way back to the Hale home.

Once the backyard was in sight, Stiles darted ahead towards his pile of clothes. Peter lumbered a little more slowly as he approached his discarded items. 

The omega was practically redressed as the alpha morphed back into human, with his bones cracking back into place. Peter’s transformation can be quick and seamless but also sometimes with him getting older, there are occasions when his body disagrees. His limbs and joints crying out saying go a little slower please as we shift back into place. 

Once Peter was fully human once more, his eyes grazed over to Stiles who was staring back at Peter’s nude form. In actuality, the honey orbs were focused downward towards Peter’s groin area while his mouth was partly agape. 

The alpha couldn’t help but smile. He knew he had a large dick and was pleased the boy evidently enjoyed the view, “like what you see kitten?”

The question startled the teen. His eyes quickly averted to the side as a pink blush travelled from his cheeks to his collarbone. It was freaking adorable and Peter wasn’t going to lie. He was glad the boy found him attractive as well. 

Tamping down a chuckle since the reaction was endearing as fuck, Peter reached out hesitantly and placed his fingers on the omega’s chin to encourage the boy to look at Peter.

“Don’t be embarrassed. It’s perfectly natural to be curious especially since you are an omega and I am an alpha.” Stiles seemed to relax at those words but Peter could still sense he was slightly nerved. “Is this the first time you have seen alpha cock?”

Stiles nodded. And Peter sighed in relief rather audibly. That meant the boy hadn’t be subjected to any alpha cocks in captivity which relieved Peter to no end knowing he probably wasn’t sexually assaulted by an alpha anyway. 

And, Peter couldn’t help be excited that he could be the first and hopefully the only alpha cock the boy ever experiences. 

“I’m not going to lie. I’m very pleased that I am the first one you have seen.” The comment caused more blush to paint the boy’s pale face and was that a hint of arousal coming off the boy? 

Preening, Peter leaned in and brushed a soft kiss to the boy’s temple. “We should go and wash up.”

He needed an excuse to get them moving since the boy’s intoxicating, arousing scent wasn’t helping his cock at the moment. He could feel his length begin to harden. This was neither the time nor the place to act on any sexual desires. 

Stiles huffed but appeared to agree since he made his way towards the door. 

The alpha was grateful – it was going to get harder and harder to keep his wolf tame. The beast was itching to claim and to do so much more with the beautiful fox. 

They both cleaned and washed despite Stiles protests that he wasn’t dirty or smelly. Peter had to break it to the boy and told him not so subtly, that he was a teenage boy and in fact did stink. Yes. Peter mostly enjoys the spring meadow and ginger scent of the omega but he’s also seventeen and can’t help that those odors are overlaid with teenager boy stink. 

When Peter stepped out from the steaming bathroom, he noted Stiles cross legged on the bed, hair still damp with a few stray bangs plastered on his forehead. He was writing or drawing something in the journal.

The boy was adorned in a Captain America t-shirt along with some sweats. Evidently a purchase his father had made. It was good to note the boy got dressed but Peter’s wolf pouted a little seeing the fox not wearing his clothes this time. 

“Kitten,” his voice caused the boy to pause his writings and focus onto Peter. “I was hoping we could talk for a moment.”

His shoulders hunched as he sighed under his breath. The pen went immediately to paper. Peter read the writing once the notepad was turned in his direction, ‘did my dad put you up to this?” 

Peter shuffled over to the bed and took a seat next to Stiles. He gingerly reached over and gently clasped the boy’s right ankle. “A little but I too want to help. I just want to make sure those assholes can’t hurt you or anyone else for that matter anymore. I don’t want them getting away with kidnapping you.” And whatever else that may have happened. 

Stiles brought the pen to his mouth and chewed on the tip for a few moments as his eyes remained on Peter. He then shrugged his shoulders and gestured with his hand showing it was okay to move on. 

“So they did hurt you?” The alpha’s blue orbs shifted towards Stiles leg. He knew the leg had been broken and there were a few scars across his body and neck but Peter had never been sure of the full extent of his injuries or abuse. 

The teen didn’t scribble down anything at first so Peter thought he may have pushed too hard too quickly but then the omega began to apply words to the paper. 

Tilting the notebook to the alpha, Peter read out loud, ‘not at first. They were nice at the beginning. It was mostly the old man. He would get irritated with me. The blonde lady would mostly just yell and say things. Make me feel bad.’

Peter’s growl emanated low and from his chest. He kept his claws in and forced himself to draw his fangs back into his gums. “Just know when I find them, I will kill them.”

He hoped his behavior and words didn’t scare the boy and by the smile he wore, they didn’t. He quickly wrote down a couple of words. ‘my alpha hero.’

Now the alpha returned the smile and finally calmed himself down enough to go back to the conversation.

“So, an old man, a blond lady, and a wolf…. Was there anyone else around?”

He could almost see the boy’s brain cells working as he thought about the question. The transcribing began once more and then he showed what he wrote, ‘sometimes. They would lock me away when others would come around.’

Interesting, Peter still couldn’t quite get a clear picture. “Do you remember any of their names?” Perhaps, Peter would recognize a name and that would help put some more puzzle pieces together.

Stiles actually nodded his head. The pen hit the paper in a flurry and Peter’s excitement thrummed. This could be an excellent clue to track down the bastards who held this boy hostage for so many years. 

Pivoting the paper, Peter took in the words. ‘The wolf’s name was Theo. I don’t know the old man’s name. I know the lady would call him dad. Her name is Kate. I would call her Fake Kate because she would twist things around all the time and tell me stuff that wasn’t true.’

Fuck! “Kate Argent?” He questioned out loud before catching himself.

Stiles nodded in agreement. “Not all together surprising.”

Peter’s mind wandered for a moment pondering what he just learned and hadn’t realized Stiles had written something else down until the boy got hits attention with the notebook. ‘You know them?’

“I was more acquainted with Kate’s brother. We have a little history.” The boy’s honey dew eyes widened as he gestured with his hands to continue. “And that history is not for your virginial ears.”

The boy huffed indignantly and crossed his arms. It was cute but Peter was still not spilling the beans on his sexual history with one Christopher Argent. “Not now kitten. It’s in the past.”

The boy pouted some more but Peter would not waver. Stiles didn’t need to know how he and Chris; a hunter of all things had some amazing sex years ago. Nope, that was in the past, and right now, they needed to focus on the here and mow.

However, that would also mean getting in touch with Christopher. 

“Thank you kitten. I think that’s good for now. If you think of anything else. Just dot it down.” 

And just when Peter thought his life couldn’t get any more interesting. 

The fucking Argents!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some underlying sexual tension between Peter and Chris in this chapter but nothing to worry about guys. I was just having fun writing a scene between the two of them.

The day brought some cuddles and nuzzles before Peter reluctantly had to drop Stiles back off at home. 

They snuggled up the couch together – with Peter wrapping his arm around Stiles to bring him as close to his body as he could. The boy had laid his head down on the alpha’s right shoulder and just absently circled a freckle with his index finger that was located on the back of Peter’s wrist.

It was quiet, peaceful, and relaxing. Stiles hadn’t even brought the notebook with him when he curled up beside Peter. It had been a nice moment to wrap up their few days together. 

And truthfully, Peter was more than fine with sitting with the fox, not saying anything, and just inhaling his sweet essence. Many times, actions speak louder than words. And for the two of them, they didn’t have to speak to know which each other was thinking or feeling. Peter relished this moment and didn’t want it to end but the boy had to be returned home unfortunately.

Dropping the omega off wasn’t as painful as when they parted before, mostly because they knew they would see each other again soon. However, their goodbye embrace lingered for a bit, hugging tightly and closely– John had to clear his throat to break their trance.

Peter was worried the man might say something but the sheriff bit his tongue, perhaps realizing that this was a connection that could not be severed and the alpha was grateful for that. He still wants to tread carefully around Stiles father out of respect but it’s not easy when he’s in the vicinity of the omega. 

He then made his way to his car with the plan of paying one Christopher Argent a visit. At least the hunter or ex-hunter would be a distraction. 

The previous day, he had discussed with Talia the best course of action when it came to dealing with Argent. They both agreed to wait to bring John into the loop. Peter felt bad since he knew the man longed for information about his son’s disappearance but he would also probably insist of going by the book, like getting the police involved. 

And right now, Peter had no intention of going by the book. He’ll bring the sheriff in when it’s necessary and not before. 

Turning down the street towards the ex-hunter’s house, Peter’s body seized for a moment remembering the times he used to pay the other alpha a visit – recollecting the nights they would fall into bed together.

The sex was fucking amazing but their personalities clashed somewhat fierce in and out of the bedroom. They both always wanted to be right and yeaned to be constantly be in control. Not wanting to yield the other. 

Hence, why it can be challenging having two alphas date. You get two dominating traits together, that can signal a standoff. Peter is not going to lie, there were times he enjoyed arguing with Christopher and then the makeup sex was out of this world but it also got exhausting when they bickered frequently. 

Not to mention, the man was born and raised with hunters. If they had kept up their relationship, for sure one of them would have ended up buried in the backyard between their dueling personalities and Peter not wanting to take shit from anyone. He knew he plucked Chris’ last nerve so it had been best to part ways before the claws and guns came out. 

Taking a breath, Peter knocked on the door. The house was a quaint one-story home that was painted in a sunshine yellow color. Peter remembered it had two bedrooms and one and half baths. There was a study and an open concept kitchen. It was small but really it was more than suitable for Argent who lived alone.

Chris didn’t present any tells so if he was surprised seeing Peter at his doorstep or not; Peter could not sense it. He was always good at things like that – could lie to a werewolf and never show any nerves or elevated heartbeat. That was another reason that Peter couldn’t be with the other alpha long term. He couldn’t read the man worth a damn. And that kind of unnerved him. The wolf appreciates reading people and Chris is not a book easily read. 

“Hale?” The older alpha questioned. The years had been kind to him. His hair was little grayer and he had developed some wrinkles around his eyes. His biceps still appeared rock hard. He looked good and Peter hated that he still felt some attraction to this man after all this time.

“Hello Christopher.”

His steal blue eyes stared back at Peter attempting to read him but Peter was just as good as playing the game as the hunter. “I’m assuming this is not a social visit?”

“That would be a correct assumption. No booty call this time.”

That garnered a laugh from the other. He stepped to the side to allow Peter to enter his dwelling. Swinging the door shut behind Peter, he paused, “just made some coffee. Still take it as black as night?”

He still remembered how Peter took his coffee and Peter still remembered the amazing blow jobs with the other alpha lips wrapped around his cock. “That would be lovely. Thank you, Christopher.”

“Have a seat.” He gestured towards the small kitchen table that straddled the kitchen and family area. 

Peter pulled out the chair and sat down as he watched Chris make his way over to the coffee maker, swiveling his hips as he went. The alpha wasn’t sure if the other man was doing it on purpose or if that was just his normal swagger. 

Could be either. Peter recollected a fine ass that was usually on a bed, not one that he ogled while he walked. 

The sound of the ceramic hitting the table brought Peter back to the present. He glanced at the nondescript mug and then watched as Chris settled into the chair across from him. 

The other alpha poured some cream in his cup, stirred the contents around for a few moments, and then placed the spoon on a napkin. “All right Hale. What gives?" 

“Straight to the point I see but you always were. Not much foreplay, always wanting to go right to the main event.” 

The older man showed a crooked grin as he shook his head. “You know that’s not true. There were many times I had you on edge and you were begging for my dick.” The legs of the chair squeaked as he leaned back in the chair apprising Peter. “Besides, you already said this wasn’t a social call.” 

Peter stared at his coffee for a moment before focusing on Chirrs. “I suppose my brain may remember such events but you still were always eager and not very patient.” 

Argent deeply chuckled “Are you really here to revisit our sex lives?”

“Definitely some memorable moments Christopher but no.”

Argent gestured with his hand, telling Peter to continue. “Your sister Kate and father Gerard….”

There was a deep body inhale and then sigh. “What about them? You know I have been practically estranged from them for years.”

Oh Peter realized that but he also suspected Christopher might know exactly where they were. “I know.” He plucked a picture out of his pants pocket – a photo of Stiles in fox form and slid it across the table.

He picked up the photograph and Peter watched as the other alpha studied the glossy print. “A fennec fox?”

“Not just any fennec fox. A shifter and your so-called family held this particular one captive for many years.” 

Peter pulled out another picture. This one was of Stiles in human form. As he did with the previous one, he glided the photo toward s the alpha.

Picking this one up, Chris’s eyes scanned the print. “And this is him? In human form?”

“Yes, and you would never believe who.” Chris’ eyes narrowed as a puzzled look morphed across his face. “Stiles Stilinski. The sheriff’s boy who went missing years ago and presumed dead.” 

Peter had pointed at the photographs for emphasis. 

Chris sighed heartily as he scrubbed the hand not holding the photo across his face. “Shit! And you’re sure it was Kate and Gerard.” Peter nodded his assurance. “The last I talked to them, they said they were getting out the hunting business. Maybe I was naïve or just didn’t want to know.” Sighing, he spoke once more, “is he okay?” 

Pursing his lips, Peter explained a little about Stiles present condition but didn’t go into much detail either. “They evidently have a wolf too but he doesn’t sound like he’s being held against his will. More like for breeding purposes.” 

“Doesn’t make sense but….” Chris skidded his chair back on the floor and stood up. “I had heard some rumblings about a possible ring of omega nappers but Gerard and Kate?” 

Personally, Peter wouldn’t put anything past those two assholes. But what? “I’m sorry but omega nappers?” 

Chris looked at Peter like he couldn’t understand that the other alpha had no idea what he was talking about. “There’s been some musings I’ve heard from some ex-hunters. There are some omega napper rings circulating out there. Individuals kidnap the omega, breed them hopefully with an alpha shifter and then sell the cubs for a high price on the black market. Lucrative but shady as shit.” 

“From what Stiles said, I could see that might have been his situation.” 

“Doesn’t seem like Gerard and Kate’s style. They like chasing the thrill They don’t do slow and steady. They like their haul quickly but...” Argent reached over to grab his mug to put in the sink.

Peter ruminated what Christopher just presented to him and it could definitely be a possibility. “But you haven’t spoken to them in years so really, you don’t know.”

The older man sighed and crossed his arms across his torso. “No. I have no idea what my so-called family is involved in and truthfully I hadn’t wanted to know,” he paused. “What do you want? You want me to give you permission to slaughter the one and only family I have?” 

“I assume that would be too much to ask Christopher so you can just tell me where they are.” 

He cocked his head, “and does the boy’s father, the sheriff know about any of these sinister plans that I know you have to be concocting?” 

“I’ll let him in when I’m done with my revenge.” The good sheriff can have his deputies do something with the bodies. Peter knows he wants Kate and Gerreid to pay and jail time is not good enough for them. 

The alpha sat down once more as his eyes flickered towards Stiles photo. “I don’t think I’ve ever known you to care about someone so much.”

“That’s unfair Christopher. I did care about you.” 

He huffed. “You cared about my dick.”

“Well, I suppose that was one thing I was truly invested in.” Peter now focused on the photograph himself. “I have evidently caught feelings and it has been rather confusing.” Albeit refreshing but yet it still caught him off guard. 

Gasping silently under his breath, Chris responded, “Peter Fucking Hale actually caught some feelings. Never thought I would see the day.” 

“Is it really that surprising Christopher?” 

He fingers tapped on the glass tabletop. “It is somewhat. Despite us going at each other’s throats, I did want the best for you so I’m happy for you if this boy is the one.” 

Peter appreciated the hunter’s candor. “I too as well Christopher. I feel the same regarding you. Any prospects?”

The other actually blushed. Peter had forgotten that Chris’ cheeks could blossom into a shade of pink on occasion. “Nothing serious. Been flirting up a storm with a cute, blond, curly-haired beta who works at the diner.”

“Good for you.” 

Chris scooted both photographs back towards Peter who pocketed them once more. 

“Give me a few days. Got run a couple things though some contacts. 

Peter arched his brow in confusion. “Do you really not know where your family is?” He had to assume they couldn’t be too far. He didn’t think that Stiles could have travelled an immense amount of distance.

Smiling, Chris leaned back in the chair. “I have a suspicion where they are located. I mostly want to see if they are in fact involved in any omega napper rings or anything of that sort. It will give me a better idea as to what to expect. I’m sure you don’t want any surprises.” 

He did appreciate the thoroughness of the other man. Argent was stickler for details and also always wanted to make sure no stone was unturned. And he was right, knowing what he was up against would help – like if they still carried the same kind of fire power or just utilized their wolf for protection. 

“You are correct.” Peter stood up and attempted to be a nice guest by placing his mostly empty mug in the sink. “Thank you. I really do appreciate it and I know Stiles was will too.” 

“I’ll call you in a few days. “The hunter cupped Peter’s right shoulder. “Take care of the omega.”

Oh, Peter planned too. He had no intention of letting anything happen to that boy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of crammed a lot in this chapter so some of the scenes may have been a little shorter than I really wanted but hopefully, you guys still get enjoyment with this chapter over all.

Without the omega fox beside him in bed, Peter did not sleep well. His wolf has become accustomed to the kit and now yearns to have him nearby like all the time. 

And he was restless because he still hasn’t heard much back from Argent other than he found a credible source to where his family was residing. He supposes it would take some time to gather sufficient intel but Peter’s wolf is chomping at the bit and wants to go after those bastards like yesterday. 

So, here he finds himself wandering around the house in the early morning. He thought about shifting and going for a run since his wolf is itching but he also just wants to sit by his phone and wait for Chris to call him with an update. 

However, he realized the ex hunter probably wouldn’t call him this early in the morning. He took a few more steps across the hardwood floor and then tumbled onto the sofa with a loud sigh. He scrubbed his hand over his face and closed his eyes. He needed to relax and believe everything was going to be okay – he would get the bastards and then hopefully have Stiles in his life completely without any distractions. 

He must have dozed off since the next thing he heard was Cora calling out good morning to him and screeching to Derek to make coffee ASAP. Peter peered opened his eyes and noted his niece standing in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest.

She was dressed casually in a maroon t-shirt and black leggings with her hair adorned in a messy bun. “I was thinking….” 

Cora thinking could be a good thing or a disaster. Peter wasn’t sure which way it might go this time. He signaled with his hand to encourage her. “We should totally have Stiles run with us on the next full moon.”

It wasn’t that Peter hadn’t thought of that before. His wolf would love the fox to accompany him and the pack for a full moon run bur he was still a little on the fence about it. “I don’t know if he’s ready for that.”

His niece presented the infamous Hale eyebrow arch as a puzzled look strewn across her face, ‘”um, why? He shifts with us all the time.’

“I….” Peter wasn’t sure how to put his doubts in words. “He can run fast but his legs are much shorter than ours so it will be difficult for him to keep up. And what if he gets separated from us and becomes lost?” 

“You’re being ridiculous.” Cora chastised him.

Maybe but he’s a protective alpha werewolf, he’s allowed to be ridiculous.

“I agree with Cora.” Derek chimed in as he strode into the family area with a steaming mug of coffee in his hand. 

And not offering any to Peter. Very Rude. “Is that so dearest nephew? Can you ensure that Stiles will be looked after?”

“We’re not idiots Uncle Peter. We can be careful and watchful at the same time. And I think Stiles will enjoy running with all of us.”

“And you guys are really fine with him joining us for a full moon run?” 

They both shook their heads and sighed. Cora mumbled idiot under her breath and he supposes she had a point. 

Once they all concurred that Stiles should join them for the next full moon, Peter quickly darted a text off to the boy to see if it was something, he was interested in. He had responded quickly in all capital letters ‘YES’. 

Peter smiled, well that settles that. 

He was still grinning like an idiot at his phone when Talia approached. He had taken refuge in the den while he chatted with Stiles so a bothersome niece wouldn’t interfere and be nosey with his messages. And besides, he’s selfish, he likes his time with the omega alone. 

“I’m going to assume by the look on your face that you are not conversing with Chris Argent.” 

Glancing up to his older sister, he saw that she had her hair neatly pulled back in a pony tail. Today, her outfit wasn’t quite as polished but she still appeared neat with navy slacks and a white button-down blouse.

“That would be a correct assumption.” He quickly sent another text to Stiles telling him, he would reach out to him in a bit so he could focus on his sister. 

She took a seat in the leather covered chair next to Peter with her eyes gazed upon her brother. “I’m still not convinced we can trust Argent.”

They have had this conversation a couple of times. Talia by nature is not a very trusting person so she tends question everyone’s intentions. Peter at this point doesn’t have much else to say to convince her otherwise. 

“And just because you have slept with him in the past, doesn’t make me trust him anymore.”

Peter couldn’t stop the eye roll. “Jesus Talia.” Peter grumbled under his breath. “I trust him. Christopher has proven to me before that I can trust him. We may go toe to toe and want to murder each other sometimes but I trust him.” 

The ex-hunter has never betrayed him – never showed any inclination to give up any supernatural locations. The man literally just minds his business most of the time. 

“I hope so,” she crossed her arms almost in a defiant gesture. “I just don’t want him setting us up for a slaughter.” 

The alpha sighed under his breath. Argent would never do that. And truthfully, if he really wanted Peter dead, he would do it himself and not send him to Gerard and Kate to make the killing. “He isn’t.”

“Okay, I trust you little brother but once he relays everything, I want to personally recognizant the area myself so I can see with my own two eyes what we are truly up against. I’m not going to take his word about that.” 

“Sounds reasonable. I would feel better about surveying their location as well. Even though I want to go in there with my fangs and claws blazing.” Fuck, his wolf wants to tear out their throats and be inpatient. He’s trying to use his brain but its’s hard when the wolf underneath is yelling to seek revenge for the fox. 

Talia grinned widely. “I’m glad to hear that you’re going to be sensible. We’ll get a plan and do it right.” She slowly rose up and paused. “So Stiles will be joining us on the next full moon run?”

“If that is okay with you my sister.” Peter didn’t think it would be a problem but sometimes the other alpha can be unreasonable. 

“Of course. It will be lovely to have the little fox join us. I had been thinking as well and maybe this a good time. I thought perhaps we should invite John to dinner one evening. Maybe he can come that night too and have dinner with us and then either stay and watch or leave.” 

Wrinkling his nose, Peter thought about what Talia suggested. He supposes she has a point. If Stiles is going to be a constant presence in their lives, they should involve John more and get to know him better. However, he wasn’t totally on board with the man watching them shift and running. He preferred for that to just be the shifters. 

“I’ll bring up it with Stiles. I’m sure he will like having his dad come over and I’ll feel him out about his thoughts of John staying or not.”

“Sounds good.” 

Surprisingly, the night of the full moon approached more quickly than Peter thought it would. He didn’t have Stiles around to distract him nor did he gather a lot from Chris. The ex-hunter did manage to state that his family was holed about a little over an hour north and did indeed have a wolf with them. Which reminded Peter that he is quite impressed that Stiles eluded recapture and travelled so far. 

At this point, he was unsure if they were involved in an omega napper scheme or were just bored. The other alpha also didn’t know if they had friends lurking around. Based on what Stiles had mentioned, there weren’t always others around but since Peter wanted to enjoy the full moon (especially with Stiles), he just conceded and let Chris do more research on that particular natter.

The dinner aroma wafted through the house – Talia was roasting chicken with red potatoes. There was cooked asparagus and some dinner rolls with melted butter. His appetite was going to be stated before the run. 

He glanced at this phone to check the time. Stiles and his dad would be arriving soon. John had gracefully agreed to dinner and (thankfully) declined the invitation of staying afterwards. He supposes Stiles also had something to do with that as well -probably telling his Dad, nothing to see and he would be bored. 

His elevated hearing picked up the car approaching and Peter quickly made his way to the door. Yes, he was anxious to see to the omega and no one better tease him because of it. 

Upon opening the door. Peter noted Stiles stumbling out of the car. His doe eyes met Peter’s and he waved. The alpha waved back as the fox clamored his way towards Peter. 

Anticipating the hug, Peter held open his arms to allow the teen to squish against his body. Once feeling the boy’s arms wrap around Peter’s back, the older man breathed in the boy’s pheromones. He nuzzled his nose in the boy’s neck and inhaled deeply. He rubbed a little around the scent gland but he mostly just melted into his skin. He refrained from licking his tongue along his collar bone but it had been fucking attempting – later though, the taste will come later. 

“Dinner smells amazing.” 

Shit! John! Peter pulled himself back from the embrace and sheepishly looked over at John. The beta actually didn’t appear put off or angry but the man still had scents emanating that stated he was still not clearly sold on the idea of Peter and Stiles together. 

‘Yes, Talia is a wonderful cook. Let’s get your bag put away kitten and then we can eat.”

Stiles nodded his head in agreement as he immediately grabbed Peter’s hand to lead him inside. 

Dinner wasn’t as awkward as Peter believed it was going to be. Yes, there was some stilted conversation at the beginning and Stiles still not wanting to use a fork but otherwise, the evening flowed.

John engaged with both Derek and Cora, asking them about jobs, school, and life in general. Each of them was polite and both had even offered up a funny antidote which seemed to help the beta become more comfortable around a table full of wolves (and one fox). 

Stiles father also mentioned more than once how grateful he was that the Hales took Stiles in and helped him. That discussion did cause some moisture to form around the man’s eyes. And then Stiles hugged his old man, showing him that it was okay.

Once dessert was served, the conversation just shifted to several different topics and Peter was relieved that John didn’t press anything more about whatever relationship that Stiles and Peter were having. 

On the one hand, the alpha assumed the man wouldn’t want to discuss such things around others but Peter also wasn’t totally sure either. He realizes the man knows his son craves an alpha right now, however, Peter can sense that John is still very reluctant with the closeness between the two of them. He supposes he understands the hesitancies due to their age difference so he’ll just have to keep treading carefully and be respectful. 

After clean up, Talia offered John another dinner invitation in which he gratefully accepted. He then left with an embrace to Stiles and quick clap on Peter’s shoulder with the parting words. “take care of my son.” 

Peter’s wolf howled underneath. Perhaps the man will be accepting after all. 

John had barely hit his car and Stiles was tearing off his clothes. Peter overheard Cora giggling in the background. Those two were evidently raring to go. The alpha was going to remind the boy to put his clothes somewhere but it was too late – he already morphed into his fennec fox form. 

Wide eyes, and big ears pivoted with a head tilt towards Peter. The damn thing was adorable gazing up at Peter. “I see someone is ready. Just remember to stay close to one of us and don’t go wandering off.”

The nose twitched accompanied by an eye roll. “Humor me kitten.” The cub pawed at Peter’s right leg gingerly. “Okay, I know you’re anxious. Let’s go see if everyone else is ready.” 

Light breeze and crisp air permeating in the moonlit sky. As far as Peter was concerned, the clear as crystal evening was not only beautiful but invigorating as well. 

The wolf howled in content as he trotted next to his sister who then mirrored his howl back. Her wolf’s fur was closer to Peter’s midnight black color but not quite as dark. Her animal form was more svelte and a little smaller than Peter’s beast but nonetheless, she held a formidable presence and could go to toe to toe with any other alpha she encountered. 

They brought up the rear as Cora and Derek dodged ahead with a lithe fox doing his best to keep up with their larger strides. The kit would yelp and purr in happiness as he sprinted with the larger animals and sometimes scissoring through their legs as he ran.

Peter’s mind wandered for a moment when his ears caught another joyous yip from cub – the boy had no issues being vocal in animal form so perhaps not talking as human was a defense mechanism. Either way, the kit was happy which made the wolf grumble in happiness. 

He was also pleased that Stiles did stay close to the pack and he noted on several occasions that both Derek and Cora would sniff the air and check to ensure the cub was close by. His niece and nephew maybe socially constipated and even assholes sometimes but they definitely had a soft spot for the omega fox. 

Each of them ran for a bit and then would slow down to pretend to be the prey for one pouncing inquisitive fox. Stiles would hide behind a tree and the wolves would act surprised when the boy jumped out with a low mumble growl. Nothing very intimidating, just plain adorableness. 

Once the game was done, Talia led them all to a clearing – devoid of trees which gave way to a spectacular view of the nighttime sky dusted in stars. Both Peter and Talia got down on the grassy area on all fours as the kids jogged around the area a little more and playing more pouncing games. 

The fox was the first to tire and came gimping over towards Peter. He collapsed on the ground beside Peter exhibiting a large yawn. It looked like someone would be getting a piggyback ride back to the house later.

The wolf lifted up his right leg to allow the kit to nestle closer to him and lean against his warm fur. The alpha wolf slapped his tongue out and proceeded to lick a few stirpes across the kit’s face to both scent and clean. The cub winced for a moment and then leaned into the impromptu tongue bath. Peter’s not going to lie, tonight may have been his most favorite full moon run ever.

And part of him didn’t want it to end. The wolf wanted to bask in this moment for a very long time – he had family and Stiles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Dylan O'Brien!!!
> 
> You guys should really like the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried guys - hope you enjoy this chapter.

Peter did have to give the cub a piggy back ride back to the house. It wasn’t a hardship but he could hear snickers from both Derek and Cora in their wolf forms. They were never going to let Peter live that down – freaking damn brats!

However, he carried the most precious cargo ever so he just let his niece and nephew have their full. It didn’t matter. Peter would do anything for the fox.

Once they got to the Haler house, everyone redressed and drank some water. After they were hydrated, they each retreated to their own rooms. Peter was glad – he just wanted time alone with the omega now. 

Stiles immediately went to change to put on his pajamas. Part of Peter wanted to encourage the boy to clean but it was getting late. He would fight that battle in the morning. Foxes must not have the same enhanced sense of smell since the boy was never bothered by his own odorous scent. Or perhaps, he just didn’t care. He was a teenage boy after all. 

Grabbing a cotton tee and some joggers, Peter changed into something comfortable as well to begin settling in for the night. He then brushed his teeth and relieved himself before joining Stiles on the bed. 

He sat down on the edge of the mattress since he noted Stiles was busily writing. He waited for the boy to show him the notebook. ‘I had fun tonight.’

“Me too. We all did. Glad you could join us.”

The boy smiled and once again his cheeks turned a shade of pink. And then Peter remembered he wanted to show Stiles something. He hoped it wasn’t too much and that he would appreciate the gesture and not get offended.

The alpha began using hands by starting with his thumb. He then pointed his thumb to his chin with his fingers pointing up. He followed with rolling his fingers across his face. He hoped he did it correctly.

Stiles face grew wide in wonderment and then he quickly scribbled some words down,’ are you signing?’

“Guilty. I thought I would give it a try.” He thought this could be another way for them to communicate until Stiles is ready to speak once more. 

The boy transcribed for a moment and showed his work, ‘what did you say?”

“You’re beautiful.”

The blush was quickly returned but it didn’t stop Stiles from attempting to mimic Peter’s actions. He showed him what to do and within minutes, the omega was signing to Peter that he was beautiful.

‘What else?’ Stiles questioned evidently wanting to know if Peter learned more. He had figured out I love you but decided to wait on that one. 

So he decided to go with another word he figured out. He pinched his thumb and index finger together and placed them by his cheeks. With his other fingers straight, he pulled them from his cheek.

The boy looked upon quizzically. “It’s cat or in you case, kitten.”

The omega laughed and grabbed the paper underlying the ‘what else’.

Peter hummed. “Just one more thing.” This one was a fun one to learn. He took his right hand to above his head and proceeded to open and close it to replicate water droplets falling. “This one means to take a shower.”

The boy huffed and playfully slapped Peter on his thigh. “I had to kitten. I almost went for you stink instead.” Stiles laughed in response as he busily composed some more words with his pen.

The alpha noted the boy’s cheeks were still flush and appeared timid when he titled the pad of paper so Peter could read what he wrote.

He stared at the words a few times to really digest what the boy was asking. The teenager had written down, ‘alpha, will you have sex with me?’ 

His brain went offline for a moment because instinctively, fuck yes, right now. But realistically, the older man knew he had to tread carefully. Stiles was seventeen – he was young and naïve. How much did the boy really know about sex other than some evil wolf wanted to put a cub in him? And, was he truly in a good mental state to take that step?’

Glancing up, Peter looked upon Stiles fondly. The boy was gazing on him, half expectedly, probably half on edge about what Peter was going to say. His scent was definitely overlaid with anxiety but it was mostly his ginger and honey dew fragnce that was wafting through his pores. 

Scrubbing his hand over his face, Peter took a deep breath. “Kitten, “he paused still trying to formulate the right words. “I would love nothing more than to make love to you.”

The omega’s eyes beamed widely and the boy’s right leg shook in excitement. “However,” and those beautiful doe eyes began to moisten. “I’m not sure if you are ready for that yet. It’s a big step and you have been through so much.”

Huffing, the fox began writing furiously. He had written fast so some of the letters were squished together so it took Peter a moment to decipher what he wrote down. ‘I know what I want. I’m ready. I’ve read things. I trust you and I want you alpha.’

Fuck, this wasn’t going to be easy. “What? Reading trashy romance novels?” Peter asked half joking but he had noted a book or two the omega had been checking out – definitely some alpha and omega porn going on in those books.

He huffed once more and crossed his arms. Peter was almost alarmed he might change into fox form but he didn’t shift – progress! “Shit, I want you too. I really do. But you’re young and vulnerable. Not to mention your father would probably kill me. And do you really want my murder on your hands?”

Giggling, the boy threw his head back and then he took his fingers and did the zipper motion across his mouth. “Oh, I see, he won’t know since your lips are sealed.”

He nodded his head in agreement. “Clever boy.” 

Stiles quickly underlined the words ‘I trust you and I want you alpha.’

There was no way the alpha or the wolf could deny the omega and the fox. Fuck! “If I go to hell, it’s all your fault.”

The boy smiled and reached for Peter’s right hand. Stiles brought his knuckles up to his mouth and lightly brushed kisses to them. It was a tender moment that caused a smile to form on Peter’s lips. “You promise me, if you get uncomfortable or want to stop, you find a way to tell me.”

Placing Peter’s hand on his lap, Stiles applied the pen to paper once more. Showing his work, Peter couldn’t help but laugh, ‘I’ll kick you in your dick.’

“Well, I suppose that’s one way.” 

Peter raised his hand to cup Stiles right cheek and slightly caressed his skin. “Okay, well, I’m going to lock the door to make sure we’re not interrupted.” He raised off the mattress and paused, “are you one hundred percent sure?” The boy nodded his head eagerly. 

He wasn’t lying but Peter still had a few qualms. However, he would just utilize his enhanced abilities to determine if Stiles did become uncomfortable or exhibited any anxiety. He didn’t want to push but he also didn’t want to deny. They would take things slow and the wolf would just constantly read the boy’s emotions along the way. 

By the time Peter locked the door and stepped back towards the bed, Stiles was already naked. He laughed to himself – that boy definitely didn’t show any signs of modesty and this time, Peter could legitimately get his full of the omega’s nudity. 

The boy grinned as he slid towards the headboard while opening his legs, giving Peter a bird’s eye view of his luscious pink hole. He sniffed the air to ensure that Stiles was not showing any signs of distress and this moment, all his nostrils picked up were the sweet scent of omega and arousal. Fuck, he craved to bury his nose into the boy’s collar bone to inhale the boy’s savory natural musk. 

Darting his tongue out to swipe at his bottom lip, Peter was salivating to taste the boy but he also yearned to just drink n the sight that lay before him. Peter already knew the boy’s skin was pale and painted with moles but somehow, tonight, his body appeared more mesmerizing than normal. His dusty rose-colored nubs peaked as the omega took shallow breaths. His eyes wore the whisky color unlike the yellow orbs he wears in fox form. 

Peter’s own body shuddered at the wonderment of the boy. The alpha was fucking lucky. He inhaled deeply and palmed his aching hard on in his pants that was increasing in size the more he gazed upon the enticing creature. 

He quickly signed, ‘you are beautiful’ which caused a blush to travel down to the boy’s abdomen. 

Tossing his shirt off quickly and not caring where it landed, Peter immediately chucked down his sweats and underwear at the same time. The omega’s irises blew open wider as he gazed upon the alpha and his large endowment.

Peter knew he was built like a rock – he had abs of steel, a nice chiseled torso, and of course he held a big cock. He was almost concerned that he might intimidate the teen but Stiles just licked his lips and leaked some slick. Nope, the boy was just aroused and hungry as Peter.

“I don’t think you’ll be ready for my cock right away.” Yes, omegas were naturally built to take and accept alpha cock but one, Peter was rather large and two, he really didn’t want to take any chance that he might hurt the boy. “Besides, I want to finger you so I can truly see how pretty you can get.”

The boy ginned splaying his legs even wider. He was not only oozing wetness between his thighs but also his slit. The pre-cum was slowly dribbling out of his small cock. 

Slowly crawling onto the end of the bed., Peter made his way towards the vee of the boy’ legs inhaling the tangy odor of slick and pre-cum. His wolf howled internally realizing he was causing this reaction from the fox.

Getting closer to his groin, Peter breathed in the pungency where the scent was held the most. He almost creamed his pants like a teenaged boy with just the intoxicating essence the omega was emitting.

He made a brash decision and licked a quick stripe along his rim to scoop up some slick on his tongue and then engulfed the tiny cocklet immediately. His watery pre-cum was more sour than tangy then the slick but the wetness was still delicious. His wolf preened – mine, mate, claim. 

As he swirled his tongue along the underside of the boy’s shaft to the slit, he heard Stiles make a somewhat audible gasp as he placed his hands through Peter’s hair. Peter shuddered realizing that even if Stiles couldn’t speak, Peter could still sense the enjoyment he was having. 

He licked in earnest a few more times, rotating between sucking and peppering some kisses along the boy’s length while concentrating darting his tongue into the sensitive piss slit. The fox arched his hips towards Peter each time the alpha focused on a sensitive spot. 

While the boy bowed his body, Peter sunk his index finger into the fox’s wet hole. He sucked the digit right in, thrusting onto his finger immediately. Since omega’s were born for taking alpha cock, their bodies also enjoyed other objects thrusted into their insides. 

Hearing a breathy gasp, Peter nestled another finger inside the boy. His body was adjusting to the intrusion like a dream and his scent was screaming more and yes. Since he was not showing any signs of distress, the alpha thrusted in one more finger as he scissored the opening. He then plunged deeper to locate the sweet bundle of nerves and swiped across the boy’s prostate which caused Stiles to slightly pull on Peter’s hair. The wolf preened knowing he caused that kind of reaction out of the fox. 

Feeling his own hardness blossoming, Peter realized he needed to get his cock inside the boy sooner or later. He was going to explode before he could sink into the boy’s walls, so he released his mouth from the boy’s cocklet with an obscene pop. 

Glancing up towards the panting omega, his body was pliant and his eyes reflected bliss – Peter was right, he was indeed beautiful as he was slowly coming a part. 

He adjusted his body so he could lean over and properly place a kiss on Stiles lips. It was sweet and tender as their mouths came together. The alpha however, didn’t force his tongue into the boy’s eager mouth. He just wanted to enjoy the boy’s tasty lips for a moment and not overwhelm him too much at the moment.

Pulling off, Peter brushed soft kisses along his right cheek towards his collarbone. He planted a more bruising kiss on the boy’s milky white neck, relishing how the omega pulled him closer with his arms around Peter. 

The wolf inhaled the intoxicating pheromones as he closed his eyes. He had to tamp down the feeling of his fangs protruding from his gums – he yearned to sink his teeth into the boy and claim right now. He would have to wait but it would happen one day. 

Before the thought took over, Peter pulled back and whispered into Stiles ear, “ready for me sweet boy?”

Stiles nodded his head. With that signal and one more whiff to ensure Stiles scent hadn’t changed, Peter was ready to plunge into ecstasy.

Leaning back up, Peter quickly stroked his cock for a few moments to both take the edge off and to get it a little harder. He wouldn’t need to use lube due to Stiles natural lubricant.

Licking his bottom lip, he took in the sight of pretty omega fox lying before him. He was both happy and stunned that this boy craved him and trusted him to take his virginity. Peter would cherish this moment forever.

Stiles sheepishly smiled splaying his legs wider. The boy maybe a novice but he knew what he was doing. Perhaps it was instinct but it didn’t matter – he was providing the alpha with the invitation of get on with it. 

Lining up to the glistening hole, Peter slowly pushed in his throbbing cock. The rim quickly grabbed hold and began sucking Peter’s length inside. The alpha tried to take it to slow, by inching his length a little at a time but the teen was making it difficult to do so. His body was anxious to pull Peter’s aching dick to the brink.

Before he knew it, he was balls deep inside the boy. His anal walls like a vice grip. The tightness felt fucking fantastic. Before Peter decided to move, he wanted to do another quick check in with Stiles.

When gazing upon the young man, his eyes were blissful and his mouth was parted in an O shape. Once more, no moans or noises but Peter could clearly see he was enjoying himself. His hands were balled into the sheets but otherwise, his body was ready to be fucked. 

Peter couldn’t tear his eyes off the omega as he began to move, thrusting in and out. He made slow movements at first and then started to make more quick and deliberate ones as Stiles body arched to meet his action. 

Breathy little sounds did manage to escape from the boy as Peter continued to jackrabbit in and out. He snapped his hips and aimed for Stiles prostate which caused the omega to release the sheets and grab for Peter’s arms. 

Feeling the fox’s touch, the wolf howled quietly and hammered back inside the boy a little more harshly causing the boy to slide up the mattress somewhat but his scent still clearly held arousal. 

Peter could now sense his own orgasm impending the more he pushed and thrusted. His plan was to make Stiles cum first so he shifted in order to hit his prostate dead on. He pounded on the spot a few more times and then felt Stiles fingers grip his arms tighter, with his fingertips almost digging into skin.

And then his anal walls clamped harder around his throbbing member. Peter felt the watery ejaculate hit his torso. He quickly eyed the teen and noted his mouth was wide open in ecstasy.

As the fox continued to latch onto his cock, Peter could no longer hold off his own release. With his balls drawn up, he emptied into the boy with a low murmured howl. 

Peter closed his eyes as he finished pumping his load into the insides of Stiles. 

He felt the boy relax as his hands fell from Peter’s arms. 

The alpha looked upon the omega fondly. He was still beautiful in this fucked out state. 

The omega was stated and the wolf couldn’t be happier. Peter couldn’t be happier either – this was home.


	15. Chapter 15

Peter’s eyes opened slowly taking in the daylight that was seeping around the closed blinds. Once he was fully awake, his brain immediately remembered the night before – the most amazing sex with the fox. 

Recollecting the soft touches and the intimacy, Peter turned slightly to gaze upon the sleeping creature next to him and this morning, he was in fact a creature. Stiles was not in human form; no, he was in fox form. He hoped he didn’t morph because he was overwhelmed with the feeling involved with sex. 

He gently stroked the animal’s fur on his back. The pelt was soft through his fingers. It brought back some happy memories when Stiles first arrived and how the boy refused to sleep anywhere but on his bed. 

Sitting up slowly, Peter’s eyes landed on his phone and noted he had some alerts. He grabbed the device and swiped to open up his messages. He read the text from Argent that stated he had what he needed and to call him. 

Peter knew he had to drop Stiles back to his house later so he replied back to the hunter stating he would do one better and be at his house in a couple of hours. 

The fox began to stir as Peter typed his response. The yellow orbs focused on Peter as his big ears pivoted for a moment. The nose scrunched as if scenting the air. Once he seemed satisfied of his surroundings, the fox was transitioning back into teenage boy. 

Reeking of sex and the accompanied rumpled hair, Peter couldn’t help but smile. The wolf couldn’t wait to ravish the omega again. 

Inhaling the boy’s scent, Peter only smelled contentment and satisfaction but he wanted to make sure, “are you okay?” I was a little surprised to see you in fox form.” 

He nodded his head as he reached for the paper. He quickly jotted down some words, ‘yes alpha. I’m fine. Just felt like it.’

Peter’s chest was lighter now. “Good, just making sure. Well…” Peter stretched his arms as his legs swung off the mattress. “I suppose we should eat, get dressed and reluctantly, get you back home.” 

The alpha made some pancakes and the boy insisted they had to contain chocolate chips in the batter. Peter had to oblige of course.

By the time he was done with the first batch on the griddle, Derek and Cora had dragged their sleepy butts to the kitchen fussing about wanting some too. He quickly whipped some more up. 

Talia arrived after the second helping, dressed and ready for the day. It was quite a contrast with her adorned in slacks and blouse with tidy hair while the rest of them still had their sleeping wear on with their hair askew. 

It didn’t matter though; Peter was happy and content eating breakfast with his family and Stiles. It was a wonderful way to start the day especially after such a great evening. (And no one thankfully commented on the smell of sex wafting from Peter and Stiles). 

Stiles sloughed his feet towards the vehicle. Peter could tell the boy wasn’t ready to go home. He pouted the whole time when Peter insisted, he take a shower (And this time, there was no bartering. The teen smelled too much like Peter’s spent). He had been extremely grateful that the two brats didn’t say anything before but he knew they knew. Their damn nosey noises were crinkling and scrunching all through breakfast. 

And then when came to dressing, the cub had hemmed and hawed the entire time. Peter reassured him it was for only a little bit. They had changed things up slightly for the full moon run so he had to go back now but would be back again in a couple of days.

The reassurances helped alleviate the sour scents pouring off the boy but his posture and facial expression told a whole different story. Peter did feel for the boy. Part of him, craved for him to stay but another part, was anxious to go hear what Argent had to say.

Pulling up the Stilinski house, Stiles stared out the window before slowly gathering the few belongings he had with him in the front seat which reminded Peter of something he keeps neglecting to ask the boy.

Reaching out to touch his wrist to stop him from packing his notebook, Peter questioned, “how did you manage to get away from them?”

Stiles brows creased almost confused with the question being brought up out of the blue but the alpha had been curious and with whatever Chris told him, perhaps with what Stiles says, could help them. 

He reached for his notepad and wrote down some sentences. Peter averted his gaze but definitely interested in what the boy would say. The scribblings took a while so Peter just sat and chewed his bottom lip for a distraction. 

Tilting the pad in view, Peter read over what the boy wrote. ‘it was bath time. I hate bath time. Theo usually took charge of cleaning. I was in fox form and realized I might only have a few more chances to escape before being bred. I bit him as hard as I could on his dick and ran.’

Peter chuckled and read some more. ‘I ran fast. Didn’t know where I was going but I tried to double back on some of my tracks. Waded through water and rubbed my fur through mud. I had hoped it would be enough to throw off my scent. I think I got lucky.’

The alpha let the words process before speaking. “First, I must say, you are a very clever boy with the actions you did. And second, I might have to agree with you. They are very experienced hunters with a wolf. It would be difficult for them to be thrown off but it doesn’t matter. You eluded them and found me.” 

The boy smiled and Peter leaned over to brush a kiss on the top of his head. Yep, at the end of the day, the fox had found the wolf and that was what mattered. 

Peter thrummed his fingers on the steering wheel – slightly hesitating before getting out of the car to see Chris. His wolf was feeling a little off. 

The alpha had been internally debating as to whether he should have said anything to Stiles. He didn’t want to keep Stiles in the dark about finding his kidnappers but he also didn’t want to get the boy’s hopes up. 

There was a chance that Peter wouldn’t find them where Argent said they were or that he couldn’t keep his promise of them never hurting the boy again if they are not killed or arrested.

It pained the wolf keeping the secret from the boy but yet he still thought it was the best – the Stilinskis will hear about it when all is said and done. He may get an earful of two but his gut, says it’s the right call even if his heart doesn’t.

The rap on his window, startled Peter out of his musings and he was angry with himself for not picking up the presence sooner. He powered down the window to see Chris’ asshole smirk.

“Daydreaming Hale?”

“Shut up!” Because Peter really had no other retort.

The hunter laughed and stepped back to allow Peter to close his window and get out of his vehicle.

“You must be further gone on that omega than I thought.”

He was. He truly was.” You caught me in an off moment. Lett’s go inside.”

Chris snorted, the asshole!

This time, the other alpha showed him to the family area. Peter took a seat on the beige colored sofa that squawked when Peter sank into the cushion. Perhaps, the man should get a new furniture.

Before the quip, Chris threw a manila folder at him with a stack of papers inside of it – yep, the man was detailed as fuck. It probably held more information than Peter really needed.

Peter cocked his eyebrow at the older man. He shrugged his shoulders, “what? So I like to cross my t’s and dot my I’s. Nothing wrong with that.” 

Flipping through some of the papers, Peter’s eyes couldn’t focus on the words or the pretty impressive color-coding Chris added. “Can you please just give me a quick summarization?” 

Chuckling, Chris took a seat next to paper. “Now who is being impatient?”

“Christopher?” 

The dick snickered. “Fine. Just giving you a hard time Hale.” 

Chris leaned back and crossed his right leg over his left one. “Everything you need and then some is in there.” He pointed to the folder. “Specs of the house and surrounding area. The potential fire power they may have and any comings and goings of visitors.” 

Peter nodded an affirmative. “I did manage to find out that they their plan was to breed the kid with their wolf and sell the cub on the black market.”

The wolf growled and he felt his eyes begin to bleed red. “However, it wasn’t their original plan. The wolf happened upon a lost fox and took it home and wanted to keep it. Over time, Gerald discovered the underworld of omega nappers and realized he had a golden ticket.” 

Chris tilted his body towards Peter who now was trying to keep his wolf at bay – the beast was ready to go after that man like yesterday.

“Peter.” Chris spoke gently and lightly touched his arm to try to bring him all away back to human. “Listen, I know it’s not easy to hear but there is one piece of good news.”

He found that hard to believe but he forced his claws back into his fingertips.

“Illegal breeders tend to breed them as young as fourteen. Stiles is lucky. He’s what? Seventeen? He was fortunate enough that ether Gerard didn’t know better or just wanted to wait until the boy was older. It’s not much but it’s something.”

Peter took a deep breath. He supposes the alpha has a somewhat valid point. Stiles captivity could have been much worse than what it was. As much as it pains his wolf with what the boy had gone through, he will take some solace knowing that things could have been much worse.

“Thank you, Christopher. I appreciate all the hard work you have done. And I know Stiles will be grateful as well.” 

“Welcome. Otherwise, surprisingly, they have kept to themselves. Some minor hunting of sups. They probably thought their payday was coming in form of a baby that they are not going to have now.”

Peter closed the folder. He would study the papers with Talia later. He was itching to go now for his revenge but he realized he had to be sensible. “So, they must be pissed. Perhaps expecting they might be found with Stiles getting away and be prepared for any visitors.” 

Pursing his lips, Chris delayed his response for a moment. “Yes, they will be prepared but they are always on high alert. The one contact told me that Gerard didn’t think the fox could have survived on his own so he didn’t give much stock in Stiles being found. He’s already looking for a new omega to take his place.” He shook his head in disbelief. “Their wolf on the other hand has been moping and searching for the kit for a while.” 

Peter sat up straighter. “Shit, do you think he’ll track him here?” 

Argent waved his hand. “Not so far but it will be just a matter of time. I’m assuming you weren’t planning to wait?” 

“Nope, the sooner the better in my book.”

The other man nodded is head. “Goof. Call me if you any questions and if you need any additional fire power to go along with your claws.” 

Standing up, Peter cocked a grin at the hunter. “Thank you, Christopher. I really do appreciate this.” 

“Go get em Hale. And then claim that omega.”

Oh. Peter intended to do just that. 

“It’s not fair!” Cora’s voice reverberated through the kitchen. The whine was way too loud for sensitive wolf ears. 

The paperwork Chris had given to Peter was scattered across the kitchen table with Peter and Talia flanking the ends and with Derek between them. He was the smart one – he kept his concentration on the papers and not the discussion. 

Talia took her focus of the detailed images that Argent provided as her pupils turned their red color to stare at her defiant daughter who stood with her arms crossed against her chest. 

“It’s not up for discussion. It’s too dangerous. You are not going and that’s final.”

His niece huffed and puffed as she turned towards Peter. “Uncle Peter?” And really Peter didn’t want to be the one caught in the middle here. “Would you please tell my unreasonable mother that just because I’m beta, doesn’t mean I can’t fight and hold my own?” 

His sister scowled at him. It didn’t matter what he thought. He would have to cede to Talia’s wishes. She was not only the alpha in charge but the girl’s mother as well. 

Taking a breath, he licked his bottom lip. ‘Yes Cora, you’re probably tougher than a lot of alphas I know.” Her face brightened as she cocked her brow to her mother stating, see I am tough. Talia on the other hand frowned and sighed. 

“Yet,” and the face pouted as his niece’s scent turned sour like lemons. “I’m going to have side with your mother on this one.”

“But you just said I was tougher than most alphas you know?” 

He tapped his finger on the table gently. “You are so that’s why I need you here. I need to know that I can count on you to be with Stiles in case…” He wanted to say in case something happens but that sounded a little too final. 

“Really? In case you guys don’t come back. I’m the one who has to pick up the pieces?”

He could see the torn expression on her face. Cora wants to be there to avenge as well but he noted that she also understood she needed to stay back. 

“Peter’s right, “Talia chimed in. “We need you here. Please pumpkin. You can hang out with Stiles and keep both of you distracted.”

“Ugh,” She stomped her feet like a toddler. “Fine, I’ll do it for Stiles but he’ll never forgive you guys if something happens. And for the record, it stinks you are putting me on the bench.”

Peter grinned. He knows but his wolf is happy that she will be around for Stiles.

It was the next evening, when he, Talia, and Derek shifted and made their way to Gerald’s house in the woods. There would be no attacking this time – just some good old surveillance. He trusted Christopher but still wanted to see for his own eyes, that what Chris laid out was accurate. 

So far, the ex-hunter had been spot on with the directions and the lay out of the surrounding area.

Kate and Gerald had a nice little cabin deep into the woods, cut off from civilization. They were hidden but also had some look out spots where they could see if anyone was approaching so they knew they all to be extra careful.

Kate and her father probably wouldn’t sense them but Peter was definitely worried about their wolf so he double checked that Talia and Derek were extremely quiet as they slunk through the hunter’s territory.

His nephew indicted, he was going to run the perimeter which left he and his sister not too far in the distance from the cabin. For the most part, the house seemed nice and inviting with a wraparound front porch and shudders that lined the front windows. It was two stories and even appeared to have a fire place since there was a chimney on the roof. No one would have known that they would have had a kidnapped fox in there previously. 

The alpha wolf swiveled his left ear to try to catch anything that was being said from inside of the dwelling.

“I’m tired of your moping.” A feminine voice shrilled that had to be Kate.

“I’m sorry. I can’t help that I want the fox back.” A younger voice answered that Peter assumed was Theo. 

He heard a huff, ‘” it’s your fault he got away. And for not breeding him earlier.” 

Peter’ was rankled and he was grateful for the small nudge from his sister for the reissuance of not going in with claws and fangs blazing.

“I guess I should have but I was trying to wait until he was a little older. My mistake.”

“Enough!” The tone barreled over the conversation. It was Gerard Argent! “We played it your way long enough and all we got was a troublesome brat who then got away before we could get a cub in him and a significant fortune.”

Peter was trying to hold onto the growl – the wolf wouldn’t to pounce and attack.

“We’re going to find another omega dad.”

“I want that one.” The wolf whined. “He was mine.”

Peter could hear the older man walk around the floor. “Yes Kate, we will find another and you….”

“You Theo, find that damn brat. And when you do, bring him to me whether it’s dead or alive. I don’t like loose ends.”

Peter did growl that time, low enough not to bring attention to their location but loud enough to show his anger.

Like hell, Stiles will be brought to them. 

It looked like payback would be happening sooner than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I will be able to post next Wednesday or not - there will be an update, just not sure which day of the week as of yet.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, there is one thing I write worse than smut and that is fight scenes. I hope it's not too anti-climatic. 
> 
> Also, apologies. no Steter in this chapter. It was getting kind of long.

Peter paced back and forth. It had taken all his will power not to shift and sprint back to where the Argents were located. The alpha werewolf was ready to rip all their throats out. He would no show mercy. Perhaps, things could have been much worse for Stiles and he’s grateful, they weren’t but it didn’t matter. Those ex-hunters still held him hostage and planned to impregnate the boy and sell that baby on the black-market. That notion was more than enough for Peter. Not to mention, those monsters still had plans to do just that once they located another omega.

His claws began to push their way through his fingertips. It was getting harder to keep the beast at bay. 

“Peter…” The feminine voice called out to him which was enough to stop his fangs from breaking through his gums. “Please try to calm down.”

The alpha wolf stared at his sister as he paused his steps. He was surprised he hadn’t bore a hole into the office floor by now. He had closed himself inside the den in an attempt to ground himself but thus far, he wasn’t being highly successful. 

He was fairly positive his eyes were red since Talia flashed her red pupils at him as an order and a threat to take a breath. ‘You won’t do anyone any good if you go rogue and fly off the handle.”

“You heard what he said. They are going to find Stiles one way or another.” Peter bit his bottom lip hard and caused it to bleed in attempt to ground himself once more.

The older alpha took a deep breath. “And they haven’t yet. John has kept Stiles fairly under wraps. Either the Argents know where he is and are waiting for the perfect moment to snatch him or they don’t know where he is.”

It was true. The press hadn’t gotten hold of the story yet but it was only a matter time until Stiles picture would be plastered everywhere. “So, you still want to wait?”

He understood to a point that Talia wanted to be careful and she wanted to double check but now, they couldn’t take a chance. They had to strike now.

Sighing, her eyes now were back to her natural brown color. “I would prefer to watch them a little more but I am seeing that’s not going to be the case. We’ll do it your way. Just please, try to be smart about the attack. Derek and I will be there and we’ll all do this together.”

Peter was relieved Talia was on board to do it sooner than later. He wasn’t looking forward to going against her alpha wishes but he would have for Stiles. “Thank you.” He stepped out of the office and hollered, “Cora, I need you.”

Walking around Talia, Peter’s wolf was appeased for the moment but still on edge. He managed to take a seat on the leather-bound office chair while he waited for Cora.

“Yes?” The beta wolf asked as she entered the office. Her confused face looking back and forth between her mother and Peter. 

Closing his eyes for a moment to take a breath, Peter began to outlay what he wanted Cora to do. “Go over to Stiles house. Watch a movie, eat, talk, or whatever. Just please keep him preoccupied and keep your eyes and ears open for anything that is out of the ordinary.” 

His combative niece crossed her arms and cocked her left brow. “You can ask a little nicer.” She huffed but there wasn’t a lot of heat behind her words. “You do realize he’s going to figure out that something’s up?” 

The alpha shook his head. The omega was smart and there was a good chance he would put two and two together. He needed to keep him safe and hopefully not cause him any worry. There was a possibility Stiles would be mad that Peter didn’t tell him that he was going after his kidnappers but it was a chance, he was willing to take. 

“I know. Just please Cora. Whatever you can do.”

“You know I will Uncle Peter. Please be careful, both of you and my idiotic brother. I need you all to come home safe and alive.” 

They drove part of the way to the Argent cabin. They had decided to shift for the second part of the journey, assuming the ex-hunters would probably be more perceptive to a vehicle approaching than animals. Their wolf could possibly scent them out but they had had gone to Dr. Deaton and got some scent blockers. The doctor had assured them it was affective but Peter didn’t want to totally count on that either. 

Pulling Talia’s Toyota Corolla to the side of the road, Peter had to take a deep breath. They were prepared but only to a point. Chris had given them a lot of information so they could be successful but yet they really didn’t have a solid plan either. Peter basically wanted to crash through a window and slit their throats and be done with it.

Derek broke the silence from the back seat, “so they will have lots of weapons or not?”

That was still the fuzzy part. “Yes, they have lots of guns with wolfsbane infused bullets. The issue is how many are readily available or if they are stored elsewhere in the house. If we have the element of surprise, I am hoping they won’t have time to grab them.” Chris had mentioned they did still hold a lot of firepower. He just wasn’t sure if they were stowed away in locked cabinets or just lying around. 

“I hate that variable,” Talia chimed in. “It’s three against three. Who do you want?”

Peter chuckled loudly. “All of them.” His sister side eyed him indicating not going to happen. “I want the wolf because he was going to breed Stiles and tried to lay claim on him. I want Kate because she yelled at him and made him feel bad. I want Gerard because he hurt that sweet boy.” 

“We’ll subdue the wolf and Kate. Take out Gerrard and then you can finish the job with the other two.”

It wasn’t perfect but it would have to do. He needed the help. “And Derek,” he swiveled in his seat to look back at his nephew. “You got this? You’ve never been in a real fight before. “

He knew his nephew could take care of himself. He was strong but could be timid. He was about to potentially fight another alpha werewolf and a hunter. It wasn’t exactly easy. His wolf wouldn’t be able to hesitate and he would have to lead. 

“I won’t let you down Uncle Peter. I got this.” There was no lie. His heartbeat didn’t stutter. He believed him and in really, he had no choice not too. 

“Then, let’s do this.”

They easily transitioned into their werewolf form as they exited the car. Then Peter quickly took the lead towards the Argents hide away. He both remembered the location and still could relocate the stench of Gerard even from out in the woods.

Despite some rocky terrain and a creek, they had to trudge through, the wolfs made quick but deliberate progress. The three of them still wanted to ensure they were careful and quiet despite scent blockers and the proximity to the cabin. 

Peter didn’t want to leave anything up to chance. There could be traps somewhere or someone lurking around that was unsuspected. Luckily, that was not the case and the cabin came into a view about thirty-five minutes after they vacated the vehicle. 

The beasts all came to a stop. Peter did quirk his ears to catch any conversation. He didn’t really want to hear anything they said but it was more to see if they were saying they had suspected anything amiss. Thus far, it was just random talk. 

Pleased, he nodded his head towards his nephew. Derek would cause a distraction as he and Talia bound through the front two windows. That left them a little vulnerable but it still seemed the easiest way to get in. 

Derek’s alpha wolf immediately howled loudly and knocked into the porch with his two front legs. The commotion did catch the people inside off guard and Peter noted the movement towards the front door. 

Seeing their cue, both Peter and Talia sprinted and leapt simultaneously through the windows. Peter’s ears flinched with the sudden noise of broken glass shattering on him and onto the floor. He did feel a few shards penetrate his body but he knew his enhanced healing power should remedy those cuts rather quickly. 

Landing on his paws quite impressively he might add, he heard Kate shout, “Dad, get the rifle, We’re under attack.”

He also took in another roar he didn’t quite recognize so he assumed Theo was changing to wolf form. Peter hoped that Derek could handle that beast.  
His eyes quickly scanned the small family area in search of Gerard. He hadn’t made it as quickly across the room with Derek’s commotion outside so he was in good proximity of Peter. However, he was holding a gun and beginning to aim it towards Peter. 

“Come on, you filthy beast.” The other man snarled. Peter wasn’t necessarily surprised that the hunter threatened him and appeared repulsed but he wondered briefly why the man kept his own wolf then. However, it really didn’t matter. 

Peter leapt towards the man without a thought. He barely flinched when the bullet entered his shoulder. He couldn’t dwell on the pain and hoped to hell it wasn’t infused with wolfsbane. 

Despite the intrusion, Peter’s wolf remained focus on the task at hand and managed to tumble Gerard over onto the floor. The man landed with a grunt and the shotgun rolled out of his hand. 

Growling at the hunter and emphasizing his sharp fangs, Gerard flailed a little but he did show some strength. He used his hands and arms to try to push the wolf off but the beast was too big for him. 

Peter did shift when he saw the older man going for his eyes and then he bit down on his left shoulder blade. Hollering out in pain, Gerard cursed and easily found Peter’s wound and dug his fingers into the bloody flesh. 

He howled in pain and briefly thought that he hoped he didn’t cause Talia and Derek to get off their game. So far, he had overheard some glass breaking and some yelling so he assumed they were holding their own for the moment. 

“You stinky, filthy beast. I’m going to kill you, gonna tear out your heart.” He spat out venomously. 

And nope, not today. Peter was not going to have that. He had an omega he had to get back too.

He winced in pain as he bore his jagged fangs deeper into Gerard’s flesh. The biting was too much for the human since he uncurled his fingers from Peter’s bullet wound. 

The man yelled out in pain, calling for his daughter in the process to grab his gun. The response was just a grunt so that told Peter she was indisposed at the moment.

Argent managed to get a good kick into the wolf’s abdomen which startled Peter and allowed the man to crawl from underneath the furry mass towards his dropped rifle.

Peter pounced on him before his fingers were able to clutch around the arm of the gun. He used his snout to nudge the weapon away as he utilized his full weight to pin the man once more to the f=ground. 

He had him where he wanted him – it was just one slice of his claws across his throat and he would be gone but…

Holding the man down with his front paws, Peter quickly transformed back to human but he kept his claws and fangs protruded.   
Gerard eyes widened is surprise and disbelief. “Hale?” 

Peter cocked his head as he kept his clawed hand wrapped around the man’s throat. “You are aa monster.”

“I haven’t hunted your kind in a while. However, I should have gotten rid you when I had a chance after you ruined my only son.” 

He squeezed the man’s neck harder which caused him to slowly start gasping for breath. “Cristopher made his own decisions despite the kind of an asshole father he had.” 

The man spat at him as he laughed. “You’re not serious here because of him?”

Peter smiled around his fangs. “It would be fitting but no. I am here because of Stiles.”

Gerard coughed out a breath and appeared even more stunned when those words left Peter’s mouth. “You see, I don’t take kindly to people holding a precious omega captive for years. Injuring said boy and then planning to impregnate the omega to sell the cub on the black market.”

“Wow, you went and fell for that useless omega? That’s more pathetic than my son Hale.”

“I did. And I love him asshole!” 

This time Peter didn’t wait to heat any more insults and taunts from the man. He quickly embedded his claws into the man’s flash and swiped across the jugular, splashing blood splatter across his torso and face.

Peter grimaced when the substance hit him but he was also grateful that Gerard was dead and could never harm anyone again especially Stiles. 

He heard Kate’s shrill voice yell out dad when he assumed, she saw her father take his last breath. Now it was time to take care of her.

The alpha winced slightly from the pain in his shoulder. He didn’t notice any black goo so he was still on the assumption, this particular bullet wasn’t aced with wolfsbane. However, it was still lodged in his shoulder and until it was removed, he would be in some form of agony. 

Peter scanned the area as he skulked towards his next victim, sidestepping broken furniture and upended pieces of furniture along the way. 

Glancing towards his nephew, he did note the boy had the upper hand for now. He had the other alpha wolf pinned to the wall near the front entrance. The boy had some gashes along his cheeks and torso due to the tears in his shirt but otherwise, Peter was convinced that Derek would be the victor. 

Talia had Kate in a very similar position that Peter had held her father. The blond or as Stiles said, Fake Kate was currently on the floor with Talia’s full wolf bearing down on her shuddering body. There was also a discarded handgun nearby that she probably attempted to use but was unsuccessful.

If looks could kill, Peter would be a dead man with the glare the huntress sent his way. Luckily, they don’t. 

He noted she was struggling to get the alpha wolf off her but she had no chance. Tala would be too strong for her human body. 

Gasping between breaths, the bitch seethed, “you’re all going to pay for this.”

Peter shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe I will see you in hell but it will be worth it knowing you and your kind can never harm anyone ever again.”

Even with death on her doorstep, Kate rolled her eyes. 

“This is for Stiles you bitch.”

Bringing his clawed right hand up, Talia moved her snout quickly so Peter could grant the daughter the same kind d death as her father. The lacerations went clearly across her throat but this time the blood remnants fell more on Talia due to her proximity.

He felt a little remorse making a mess of Talia’s’ fur coat but it was worth it hearing Kate gurgling and then going silent. 

His sister morphed back to her human form giving him a concerned look.

“It’s fine. It’ a minor flesh wound.” 

“Okay, let’s take care of the last one and get you fixed up.”

By the time they neared where Derek was still pinning the other wolf, Theo had surpassingly transitioned back to his human self.

Derek morphed back as well and held a firm grasp around his throat. The other alpha wasn’t putting up much of a fight. Peter didn’t know if it was because he was defeated or just didn’t care.

The hand that had been clasped around Derek’s, lifted up in placating gesture. “Wait, I can help you.”

Derek gave Peter a stern look and Talia mumbled something under her breath.

Tilting his head, “is that so? And why should I believe you?” 

The young man took a breath as his eyes jerked between the other three wolves. “I actually cared for Stiles.” 

Peter rumbled low in his chest. He didn’t like the other mentioning the omega’s name. Derek curled his fingers tighter to constrict more air flow. 

Theo must have realized he hit a sore point so he began to backpedal. “I know some of the people the Argents worked with. I can get you names of some of the others that were working to impregnate the omegas.”

The younger man gulped in some air, “listen, I know I’m not totally innocent but I swear I never laid a hand on Stiles. I wanted to keep him to hopefully be my mate one day. It was Gerard and Kate’s idea to breed him and sell the cub. I didn’t want that but I wasn’t going to have a choice. I had to do what they said.” 

Peter didn’t hear any blips to his heartbeat. He recollected Stiles just saying Theo scented him a lot and that he never touched him but still, ‘I don’t like you. Maybe you didn’t physically hurt him and perhaps you were being forced to do some things you might not want to but… you still basically kidnapped him hoping for a forced mating.”

Theo’s eyes closed and he reluctantly nodded his head. “I made bad choices. You don’t have to like me but I can still help.”

Peter took a long, deep inhale. “I don’t like it.” Talia blurted out.

“Me either.” Derek concurred.

Scrubbing his hand over his face, Peter swore, “fuck.” He didn’t like it either. “He knows things. I personally want to make sure no other omega goes through what Stiles had to endure.” Or even worse.

Derek cocked his right brow as his grip slightly loosened from Theo’s throat. “Are you sure. We might not need him for that.”

“No, I’m not sure but he’s also not lying. We’ll get what we need and then hand him over to Christopher.”

Yep, Peter will let the ex-hunter decide what to do with him.

He could see Theo shudder in relief that his life would be spared today. “Thank you. I promise I will do what I can.” His nephew released his hand as the other placed his own to rub the rawness. “How is Stiles by the way?”

Peter landed the punch on the alpha’s left cheek before he had even finished the question causing his head to jolt to the side. “Just because you are helping, doesn’t mean you get to ask about Stiles. Never utter his name in my presence again.” 

Theo rubbed his jaw, “understood.”

Peter felt somewhat satisfied with what they accomplished. Gerard and Kate were dead. Theo was alive but he did have some valuable information that could be helpful.

However, he realized he would feel so much better with Stiles curled up by his side. 

“Now dear sister if you would be so kind to help me with this bullet and then drive me to Stiles. I do have an omega I need to see.” 

And scent mark. 

And kiss.

And to just be with for eternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I left the things with Theo rather open ended. You can use your imagination - Chris tortures him or maybe one day Peter goes back and slashes his throat. I just thought in the meantime, he needed to be around to help take down others involved.
> 
> Oh my gosh, two chapters left - I'll probably won't leave you guys hanging and post the last two rather quickly. 
> 
> Did you all see the new trailer for Love and Monsters? Joel looks like a cross between Stiles and Thomas. I am for sure looking forward to that movie.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And back to Steter...

Talia drove them back to town after wresting the bullet from Peter’s shoulder. He was lucky, it was just a normal bullet so his skin kitted back together rather quickly once it was removed.

Derek had phoned Cora from the car. She was gong to leave Stiles and head back to the Hale house. Needless to say, she was relieved and happy that they were all okay. She also mentioned that Stiles did figure things out rather quickly when she showed up unexpectedly but overall didn’t seem too upset about being left out of the loop. 

They then dropped Theo off at Argent’s place who had a nice basement that the alpha wolf could stay at for now. Peter could care less what the ex-hunter did or not do to him. He just wanted info from the wolf and then never wanted to see or hear from him again. 

Christopher had obliged quickly and hadn’t even asked about his father or sister. Peter assumed by the looks of all them, Argent deduced rather quickly the outcome. In fact, the alpha smiled ever so slightly – the man was probably relieved that his family wouldn’t hurt any other innocents ever again. 

When Peter had stepped away, he did indeed hope the other alpha would find some happiness with the beta from the diner – he deserved some joy in his life as well.

“Maybe, you should go home first and get cleaned up. You might scare the boy with all that blood over you.” Talia suggested as she pulled up near the Stilinski residence. 

He glanced down at his disheveled appearance. His shirt was soaked with blood and there was dried coagulant under his nails. He knew there was splatter across his face. The alpha probably did appear unruly but he just craved and yearned to see Stiles.

“It’ll be fine. Just stop here. I’m going to sneak in. Not quite ready to engage with John at the moment.”

Derek snickered as Talia gave him a punted glare, “he’s going to find out very soon.” 

“Yes and in the meantime, I can have five uninterrupted minutes with the boy.” 

Talia stopped the car and Peter could sense she didn’t think it was a good idea but he was going to seek out the boy one way or the other. 

He lumbered up a tree towards Stiles bedroom window. The alpha wolf wasn’t as graceful as he hoped to be but he did manage making it the whole way without breaking his neck so he chalked up the few missteps he had as a win. 

Slightly tapping on the widow to get Stiles attention but not causing alarm, he waited impatiently until the teen neared the area. 

His face showed concerned but no bewilderment. He must have suspected that Peter would come by at some point. 

Stiles slowly opened the window to allow the wolf entry. He stepped back seemingly taking in Peter’s bloody appearance. “It’s not mine.” The teen breathed out and his sweet omega pheromones filled the air. 

“They’ll never bother you again. Gerard and Kate are dead and Theo is with Christopher. Theo said he was going to give up names of others who ran in the same circles with them so hopefully more omegas can be saved. Then Argent can do whatever he pleases with him.” He took a breath to gauge the teens’ reaction who just stared at him so he added, “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything but I just wanted to make sure I could make do on my promise.”

The omega’s scent wafted with his normal honey mixed with spring meadow odor so he didn’t appear angry or upset. Perhaps a little annoyed but not angry. 

He shook his head and waked towards a table that held a notebook. He transcribed some words down quickly and then showed Peter what he wrote, ‘I understand why you didn’t say anything but you still should have. And are you okay?’

“Yes, I’m fine. A little tired but I’m good. I promise to not keep secrets from you anymore.”

Stiles shook his head and appeared to believe what Peter stated. “I want to hug you so much right now but…”, he glanced down at his torn, bloody shirt. 

Peter’s enhanced hearing then picked up John’s footfalls from downstairs. “I need to go. I have a feeling your father just got word about a couple of bodies being found.”

The sheriff called out, “Stiles?”

“I’ll see you soon Kitten.” Peter quickly placed a chaste kiss on the top of Stiles forehead before exiting through the still open window. 

Peter sprinted home halfway shifted. He didn’t want to shed his clothes so he didn’t transform all the way into beast mode – just enough to bring out his enhanced speed.

He wasn’t surprised when he got a text from the sheriff apologizing about the late hour and asking if he could drop Stiles off since there was a work emergency.

The alpha of course responded with a resounding yes and immediately made his way to the shower to rinse of grime and bloody remnants. He was fast but he hadn’t quite finished in time when the doorbell chimed signaling the arrival of John and Stiles. 

Descending the staircase, Peter noted Talia at the door greeting them. Stiles eyes perked up when he noticed Peter so he promptly went to meet up with the omega with his arms wide open so he could bring him in closer. 

Stepping next to Talia, Stiles fell into his arms and wrapped his own around Peter’s back.

“I really appreciate this. Thanks.” John mentioned almost skeptically as his eyes flickered back and forth between Talia and Peter. His scent hadn’t wavered but the wolf did notice a slight uptick with his heart rate. 

“You know, it’s no problem John.” Talia responded. “Stiles is always welcome here.”

The older beta nodded. “You know the men said it appeared to be an animal attack. Their damn throats were ripped out. Also signs that they were part of an omega napper ring,” he paused with his focus on Peter and Talia. “I suppose you two wouldn’t know anything about that, would you?”

Puzzlement washed over his sister’s face as she side- eyed Peter. “No, I wouldn’t. Peter?” 

He almost wanted to laugh. Talia was formidable but she was no actress. If John had the ability to tell if they were lying, he would know right now they were pulling his chain. “No, my dearest sister but this is great news John.” 

The good sheriff snickered. He reached over and ruffled his son’s hair who had now buried his nose in Peter’s neck. “Right?” He stepped back and paused, “wished you would have brought me into the loop but thank you.” 

The wolves remained silent but smiled in acknowledgement. “I’ll call when things get wrapped up. Thanks again.” 

Once the man left. Talia shut the door with a sigh. “That went well.”

Peter had hoped it would but hadn’t been totally sure how it might play out. 

Feeling a yawn on his collar bone, the alpha realized it was getting late. “Let’s get you to bed. I have a feeling your father will be working for a while.” 

Stiles curled up next to Peter in bed and immediately fell asleep inhaling the alpha pheromones that he was breathing in deeply from Peter’s collar bone. The alpha drank in the sight and quickly nodded off himself due to the evening’s activities. Plus, his wolf was content. The animal rumbled in delight knowing it had the fox nearby and that he would be safe from now on. 

Waking up the next morning, Peter stretched and slowly opened his eyes to allow his pupils to adjust to the light. He turned to face Stiles and noted the teen’s whisky colored orbs staring back at him. His face lit up seeing Peter awake.

“Good morning,” Peter leaned to brush a kiss on the omega’s forehead. “I do hope you slept well. I know I did.”

The alpha sat up as the sheet fell down his torso. He glimpsed at the boy nodding his head. 

He preferred to stay in bed all day with the boy but they had to at least eat so he regretfully threw his legs to the side of the mattress with a deep sigh.

Stretching his limbs further as he stood, Peter briefly thought what they should eat. Despite the sluggishness, the both of them should rise and try to be social with the others. He began the slow shuffle to the bathroom….

“Th… thank you alpha for sav… saving me.” The voice was quiet and throaty but it was unmistakable.

Peter stopped in his tracks to quickly turn and face Stiles. The boy had his right hand pressed against his throat. His eyes were wide with some blush covering his cheeks.

Peter ran towards the bed and sat down nest to the teen with a smile. “You spoke?”

He nodded, evidently not wanting to respond vocally. “Do you want to say anything more?” 

Stiles shrugged his shoulders. Peter petted his knee for reassurance. “Whenever you are ready. I won’t push you. However, hearing your voice was beautiful.” 

The response caused Stiles to blush more. Peter pulled the boy into a hug. “I am so happy that you are here with me.”

Peter pulled back slightly and quickly signed ‘I love you.’ He assumed the gesture would be fairly self-explanatory without vocalizing the words.

And with the way Stiles looked upon him – his face shinning bright. He was right. The boy immediately signed ‘I love you’ right back at him. 

Stiles stayed with the Hales for most of the day since John and his deputies were investigating an unusual ‘animal’ attack. Peter really wanted to see the report but he decided not to push his luck. He had faith in the sheriff and assumed the man would spin it accordingly.

Peter and his wolf relished the teen with him. They didn’t do much. They cuddled on the couch and Derek and Cora joined them at one point to watch a movie. It was both relaxing and nice to have family around to bond.

The omega didn’t speak in front of anyone else and had asked Peter not to say anything just yet. He obliged the boy but insisted he should at least tell his father sooner than later.

He had agreed before leaving with the man that night but not before whisking him away to be alone to actually vocalize the words. “I love you.” 

The alpha trembled in his own skin when the words left the boy’s mouth. It was beautiful to hear him say those words but he also released that he was happy even if the boy never said anything else. 

Because Peter knew that he could hear him even when he can’t speak….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh guys, only one chapter left. I'm sad but totally looking forward to posting my next fic.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again Steelcode for this prompt. Definitely some firsts for me- shifter Stiles, Peter POV the entirety of a multichapter fic and Sties had like 5-6 sentence of dialog? Crazy but it was so much fun. 
> 
> Thanks for going on this journey with me guys :).

10 Months Later

Peter sat back in the cushioned patio chair as he nursed the second beer. John was also on his second bottle as well and appeared a lot more relaxed with the beverage inside of him.

The older man sat next to the alpha as their eyes followed the kids playing in the backyard. The sheriff hadn’t seen the full shift transformation of Cora and Derek a lot so Peter realized the man was still getting used to bigger wolves bouncing around with his smaller fennec fox son. 

His scent smelled of contentment so therefore Peter was grateful the man appeared fine with some of the roughness intermingled as well as the animals wrestled amongst each other. 

“It’s always good to see him happy.” John mentioned as he causally sipped on the beverage. “I’m glad he’s happy here.” They try to make an effort to have the sheriff visit as much as possible but it can be challenging with his hectic work schedule. 

Peter couldn’t agree more. “Me too.” And he was also happy that John was totally on board with Peter and Stiles being together – being official. 

It had taken some convincing at the time but Peter had an inkling that John knew it was losing battle. Stiles and Peter were meant to be together and would find a way no matter what. 

John had insisted to at least wait to his son was eighteen before they made anything official and Peter had agreed. It seemed fair and reasonable since the man was giving his blessing and Peter wasn’t going to shit over that. 

However, Stiles father probably hadn’t expected Peter to greedily claim the omega at midnight on his eighteenth birthday. He and Stiles had talked about the significance of him being a werewolf mate. Peter had been a little concerned claiming the boy so young and not giving him more time to experience things with others but the fox had said (and wrote) that there was no one else for him but Peter.

The claiming bite had been beautiful and erotic at the same time. The omega had arched his back off the bed and exposed his pale collar bone as an offering to the wolf. The alpha had wasted no time sinking his fangs into the boy’s supple skin. He had felt some blood pool around his sharpened incisors as the boy moaned out in pleasure, not in pain. And the orgasm afterwards was definitely off the charts as well. 

It was a life changing moment embedded in his brain forever and the gesture made their bond even stronger than ever. 

“Stiles,” John called out as he rose from the chair. “I got to get going. Have an early shift tomorrow.” 

The fox’s ears swiveled towards the voice as his short legs sprinted from his playmates towards his dad. 

The transformation was as seamless as usual – fox to teenage boy in a mater of seconds. 

John chuckled and averted his eyes from the nudity of his son. One thing hadn’t changed with Stiles and that was the boy still had no modesty. On occasion, Peter has to remind the boy to put clothes on. 

Clapping his son on the shoulder. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Love you dad.” The omega spoke softly. Stiles did talk more but he still enjoyed relaying his thoughts on paper and using sign language with Peter. The boy just seemed to prefer the other communication styles and the alpha didn’t mind – he liked communicating with the boy those ways since it was for their eyes only and no one else would know what they were saying. 

John called out his good-byes to Cora and Derek and left. Once the man was gone, Stiles immediately grabbed Peter’s hand and cocked his head towards the yard. Oh, so the fox wanted the wolf to come out and play.

And Peter’s animal couldn’t say no to that. He quickly discarded his clothing and morphed into his wolf among a chorus of giggles from Stiles. 

By the time his paws sunk into the grassy area, both Cora and Derek had run up to rub snouts and scent each other.

He glanced to ensure Stiles was in a fox form and nearby. Once he had the reassurance, the four of them sprinted towards the tree line. 

Peter still worries about the fennec fox getting lost or not being able to keep up but now with their bond solidified, his wolf is much more in tune with the boy. It has become easier to keep track of the omega without physically seeing him – his inherent senses are better able to feel and know if anything is amiss. 

As with most of their runs within the trees, the kids wrestle and play hide and seek until they tire. Once the exhaustion kicks in, they make their way to the stream to refresh and rejuvenate. 

Derek and Cora drank some water and took a quick nap before leaving Peter with Stiles. He never knows for sure if they beg off early on purpose or not but he never complains.

Th wolf always cherish these kinds of moments with the fox when they are both curled up with each other – with Peter’s bigger body mass just encircling the smaller one. It never gets old. 

Opening his eyes slowly, the rest of Peter’s senses started to kick in. His hearing tuned into the steady heartbeat of his sleeping mate next to him and his nose inhaling the sweet smells of breakfast.

Talia must have risen early to cook some bacon. He assumed she would have eggs and toast prepared as well. They do try to take turns with the cooking duties and today, he was grateful, she took the initiative. It gave him a few more minutes with the omega. 

He shifted his weight to his left side and wrapped his arm around the boy as he buried his nose into his neck. Peter inhaled deeply so he could really breathe in the savory scent known as Stiles. He then instinctively lapped at the mating bite. 

The beautiful crimson red scar was imbedded high and deep – there was no question that the omega had an alpha mate. His wolf would never stop preening at the mark that was embedded in the boy’s pale skin. 

The boy shifted and pushed his back further into Peter, “good morning Kitten.”

‘M’rning alpha.” He replied sleepily.

Stiles grabbed his hand into his and sighed in contentment. “Have to enjoy this lazy morning today. Next Saturday, we have a wedding to attend.” 

“Hmmff..”

Peter chuckled into the boy’s neck. 

Christopher had taken the courage to court the beta from the diner and their romance took off quickly. Next Saturday Chris will marry one Isaac and they both are nauseating in love with each other (which is actually a good thing). 

At first Peter was surprised to get the wedding invite in the mail but then realized that both alphas have moved on and are man enough to get along. Evidently the other held no ill will that Peter took out his family. 

His doubts had been Stiles wanting to go a wedding for an Argent. They had made plans to meet Chris a few times to allow Stiles to get comfortable around the ex-hunter. They had to reassure the boy that Christopher was nothing like his family members and that he even helped take them down.

The omega had become more at ease around Argent over time but Peter realized that Stiles would probably always not feel comfortable around him. It was understandable. Peter was just grateful the boy tried. 

However, Stiles was excited to go the wedding since he had never been to one before.

The boy had even gushed about how it might be like when they get married. Technically, they are werewolf married but Peter wouldn’t deny the boy an actual wedding ceremony if that was what he really wanted. 

And Peter already knows, he is totally signing the wedding vows so no one but Stiles will know what is being said. 

Peter sees it as romantic. Others may see it as him being selfish dick since they can’t hear the vows.

Maybe he’ll write them down so his family can read what was signed. 

Nope, he decided, the words will only be for him and Stiles eyes only. 

Later in the day, Peter was with Stiles doing one of his favorite past times with the boy besides lounging by the stream or in bed. 

They were out in back, Peter sitting in a patio chair with the omega curled up on his lap, nose buried into the alpha’s neck. 

Several months ago, the boy had taken up online classes and has been trying to play catch up. The boy is smart but the schooling can be overwhelming and challenging at times since it is a lot of work.

At first when Stiles got frustrated with the classes, he would throw a fit and morph into fox form. After that happened a few times, Peter was able to convince him there were other ways to face those kinds of moments.

So now, the boy takes a few breaths and seeks out his alpha. Peter will lead him outside weather permitting and let the boy calm by snuggling with Peter.

In reality, it’s a win for Peter too – he gets cuddles and quality time with the boy as well which the wolf will never get enough of.

Closing his eyes, the older man gently caressed Stiles back with his fingertips. He just lazily ran them up and down the boy’s spine as the teen sighed into Peter’s chest. 

“Feeling better Kitten?” Peter whispered onto the top of the boy’s head. 

He received a nod in response. 

He inhaled the sweet, savory scent of omega and he could tell the teen in fact was more relaxed than he was when they first ventured to the backyard. 

“Perhaps later, we could go for a run?”

The boy’s head perked up at the suggestion but then his face turned questioningly, “do I have to shower after?”

Peter chuckled out loud. The boy still hates to clean himself. “I would prefer it. The wolf likes a clean smelling fox.”

His nose crinkled and then the boy plopped his head back down on Peter’s shoulder. 

“I suppose we could stay out here for a little while longer.” 

Stiles then proceeded snake his arm under Peter’s shirt and attempted to pull the man even closer to himself. 

Brushing a gentle kiss on top of the boy’s head, Peter assumed he was fine staying put for now.

And really there was no other place he would rather be. As long as he had Stiles with him, Peter was happy. 

The wolf was happy.

“Love you Kitten.”

“I love you too alpha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My latest (much less serious) Steter fic will be coming to your inbox soon. Don't have a title yet but got ten chapters written.
> 
> I wrote a Sterek one shot about a month ago so I may post that first. It just needs some edits.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how long this baby will be. Won't be as long as most of my fics but it'll be at east 10 chapters.
> 
> And my fun Steter fic will still be coming - got 6 plus chapters already written.


End file.
